Love's Slave
by starglow71
Summary: Unrelated Sam/Dean/Cas/Gabriel. BDSM Romance Story. Kinky! Dean is a prince and finds a slave in a slave market he falls in love with. Life has never been easy for either of these men, and it looks like it isn't going to change now. Sex, bad language, graphic content, menage relationships! Angsty, schmoop! DLDR!
1. Love's Slave

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(sex with Father at sixteen, coerced and kept willingly until he was twenty, Dean was his favorite lover, king secretly admits, always was.)

Dean is sixteen, just beginning his knight training. Or was until his Father summoned him to his bed chamber. Dean hated this part and wanted to run away, as had his brothers, every last one of them. Father had seemed fonder of him, so he'd held out hope his Father would skip him but it was a vain hope.

He knew the choices. Submit to his Father or be sold as a slave. Made one by others or by this man.

He hated all the choices but knew he had no say… yet. When he was twenty, he was given the choice if he went along with his Father; never given the choice when sold into Slavery.

So he chose his Father, which didn't make him any less his property; any less his slave to the man's every desire or wish.

"Undress." His Father ordered and, wincing in fear, Dean did it. Going to the bed, with shimmering eyes. Since their mother had passed in childbirth with him, it had gotten worse. The queen had been too afraid to stop her husband from raping and using his sons for slaves even when she'd been alive. He would have her killed if she had.

A cruel man with cruel desires. So cold and bitter inside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean whimpered and pleaded, "You love me, don't do this…"

"I do this because I love you, and I want your ass on my dick. My favorite son, look at me." The king ordered and Dean looked at him fearfully. "It will feel good, I promise. Your brothers didn't complain." He leaned in and kissed Dean, who felt only revulsion and terror but kissed back so as to not displease him. He felt hands stroking him hard and he moaned unbidden. Then came against his will as he was expertly worked by his Father's hand.

Then, shamefully enough, his own cum, his own downfall, was used against him. He was lubed up with it and thrust into, even while his body fought it as hard as it could. Pain roared through his bottom as his Father's dick fucked him now, and he cried harder.

The king watched his son cry and nodded, ignored his pained gasps and struggles, holding his son's arms in his wrists to the mattress as he pounded in, taking his time. The first time they always cried and fought it. It was normal. Then he came inside him. Then he forced him suck him hard again and did it again.

By the end of the third day, Dean had learned something he never thought he'd learn. If he was taken enough, his body would enjoy it and he would crave it eventually. And so he did, and willingly joined his Father as his perfect lover and slave by the end of the week, kissing him and moaning for more, spreading for him whenever he wanted him, and sucking his dick and thinking it was the best thing in the world to do now. It was the only thing that would save his sanity for the next four years so he gave into it, the man may get his body but he damn sure didn't get his Will or his sanity, too!

The King saw the transformation and a strange thing happened to him, too. He fell in love with Dean but never said a word. And hoped when Dean hit twenty, the beautiful man would not ask him to end their affair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was his twentieth birthday. The day he'd been waiting for. It was time to end the sex with the King; his Father and Master. He sat on the bench and looked up, feeling the pull to suck the man and ride that dick but ignoring it. He didn't want to be a slave to him now, not a whore to his desires, bound without control over his own life anymore.

Sure, he had been allowed to finish his Knight's training and was now the finest warrior they had. He was muscled and strong, powerful and strong-willed. The other knights knew it. But they also knew his duties to the king. All the man's sons had to suffer the duties. _Bastard!_ The knights swore as they watched it every time. The boys going with their Father's servant, heads down in shame, coming back tousled and with love marks on them, and looking like they had been crying. Such an _evil_ man they served! So they swore their loyalty to more worthy ones; the sons the man abused. And swore to find a way to stop him, but as a Vampire king there was nothing they could do to stop the man's evil quest for their beauty and bodies.

And had hoped it would pass over Dean. But when he had come to train, with tear stained cheeks and love marks on his neck, and a haunted look on his face, they knew he hadn't been spared but they had resolved to make him feel better and care for him whenever he didn't have to serve as the man's whore and slave, and were secretly glad the evil king had no more sons. If only because he could never harm another of them _ever_ again. '_After he got through with Dean, that is.'_ The head knight seethed. Dean could say no at twenty and he prayed the years passed fast for him. Then set out be the Father he never had and found himself loved for his efforts.

And, twenty years later, Sir Robert Singer was happy he had put in the effort. "Dean. You are saying no, _right?_" He asked as they awaited their audience with the king.

"I am. I do desire and lust for him. Well, the sex anyway. His dick in me, taking me. I am not ashamed of it. We were lovers, I his slave. I think it saved my sanity to feel this way." Dean admitted and Bobby shook his head.

"Probably did but damn I wish I could have done more." Bobby said and hugged the man. Dean returned it awkwardly, wincing. "He got to you last night, _didn't_ he?" He usually left them alone on the last night, tired of them by then. This did not bode well for Dean and the King's sick _obsession_ with his youngest son!

"Yeah, got rough, whipped me, and went too far with the sex but I'll be okay." Dean said and sighed, "He said it was his last chance to be with me, since he figured I'd say no today. But he loved me and wanted me stay and say yes."

"_What!_ He dared to say that! After all he did to you…" Bobby seethed and Dean nodded, eyes hurting.

"Why...why couldn't he just be a Dad to me?" Dean asked crying softly, in heartbreak and pain. He really _was_ injured here. "Like _you _are?"

"He's sick and perverted, that's _why_." Bobby ground out and watched as Dean went into free himself from his Father's twisted world. And noticed the pool of blood on the seat where Dean had been sitting. Panicking, he tore off his tunic and wiped it up, then motioned the other knights over to see it. "He's more hurt than he's saying. We should get in there!"

"We dare not. We must let him end it then tend to his injuries." Another knight, Gabriel, said sadly, eyeing the red spot on the bench. "It's the only way he can be sure the bastard can _never_ hurt him again."

"You're right but I wish I could kill the bastard for what he's done to his sons all these years!" Bobby seethed and worried how hurt he really was…how much abuse and injuries he was hiding. He'd gotten way too good at hiding it over years now. But Bobby could always tell how much Dean was hurt and how badly to a certain degree…and he seemed _really_ hurt this time!

"Look, he's coming out now. Oh, _damn!"_ Gabriel swore as Dean fainted outside the doors as they shut. They caught him and carried him to the knight's barracks, and looked him over.

He was badly bruised, cut up, whipped so the flesh was in strips on his back and ass, and he was torn badly around his asshole and bleeding profusely there. They quickly cleaned him and stitched him, and staunched the blood as best they could. Then gave him drugs to make him sleep and let their Vampire prince sleep there and heal as they knew he would.

All horrified at what had been done to him and also relieved because he would never have to do it again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Ten years later)

Dean Winchester was whistling as he wandered the slave Market. He was going to show his brothers today that he was better than them. They flaunted their sex slaves at him all the damn time so he was going to buy three and do it to them and _rub _it in! Show them his were better! And was proud to be able to do it.

Then he stopped as Hazel eyes met his, and he fell into them. But they were so full of terror and _fear_…

The man was on sale and he ran over. Something in him telling him this one must be _His_, not the others. _He _didn't belong to them! He was…_not _a slave to him…something much more _special_ than that…waiting for _Dean_ not them!

The slaver watched the men drool, took in the excited face of the Nobleman who had pushed to the front, nearly onto the stage. His eyes never once leaving the slave's eyes. He wanted this one, and the Slaver would give him to him; for a good price.

The price was already past what Dean was willing to pay for one slave. But he gave up controlling the amount of money and just concentrated on buying the man. While bidding, he looked him over. He was beautiful, well-built, sexy as hell even bruised and battered as he was. His body and shoulders held high while his eyes sought escape still. Spirited, strong and unbroken. Tanned thighs and well-muscled legs.

Then his pants were torn off and Dean got jealous that others were seeing him this way but ignored it. He was at least 12 feet long and thick, wide, too. Hung like a horse! And his ass was firm but still bubbled, with a virgin hole. The man went to touch it, to show he was responsive, and the slave cried.

"_Don't _touch the merchandise!" Dean growled and the Slaver quickly removed his hand. "120,000 Lenars! And I'll take him now." Dean offered and surveyed the others arrogantly. "And _you_ will get your _filthy _hands off him until the bidding is over or I will cut them off _for_ you…"

The Slaver nodded and backed away, looking at the other bidders, "120,000 Lenars, do you want to go higher? " He called out, knowing they wouldn't. They didn't have that much money; only the Nobleman did. No one spoke and all were leaving but him. Dean climbed the platform and took the rope from him, growling.

"Give me what is Mine." He touched the man's cut lip and wiped the blood away with a fingertip. "He's not a willing slave, is he? He was _taken_…"

"Yes, but not by me." The slaver admitted and Dean called for his guards to detain the man.

"I have put in the bid and it was accepted. I know the law. But so did you. He is Mine but now he must be allowed to work off what I paid for him, and not used for sex unless he is willing to. You, however, will be jailed for this. You cannot tell me you didn't know he was taken unwillingly into this! You know the law says they must be willing or it is illegal!" Dean responded and walked the man away. The bag of gold squares was held in the hands of the head guard as payment for the slave, to be kept until the Slaver got out of jail or taken by the King for taxes; either way, he didn't care.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"My father, family." The man said crying and shook his head, "Don't send me back, _please!_ They will…"

"Will what?" Dean asked suspiciously. His family had done this to _him_?!

"They are poor and hungry. It was the only way. I refused to do it." The man said softly, "I'm Sam, by the way."

"Sam. I like you, Sam. Go on." Dean urged as he sat him down on his bed, and took the kit offered by his manservant. "I'm listening. I want to know!" He urged and Sam shrugged unhappily.

"A man came by and offered them money, in return for me. I heard them take the offer and ran away, not willing. I _wasn't_ willing! The man caught me, beat me. Laughed. And then sold me to the Slaver, who beat me when I tried to escape again…and again." Sam said sobbing and Dean held him, soothing him. "You really have to keep me? Can't let me go?"

"I…no." Dean said softly then sighed, "But I do want you to stay." He made him look at him. "I like you. I desire you. I want to…_keep_ you and _never_ let you go. I want to hold you and kiss you, make love to you but…I will _not_ force you. It is against the law and it would hurt you. I never want to hurt you. You can work the money off if you like, at my manor. It will take a while and …I know I am not attractive to you." Dean finished with the first aid and went to grab him clothes. A hand took his wrist and tugged him to sit on the bed again. Dean's heart beat nervously and he waited to see what the man wanted to say.

"I like you, too." Sam said then said, "I want you to be my Master. I can't go home. They would only sell me again! Plus I hate them for it. I would stay with you. I am into men, not women, so you are attractive to me; just my type." He sighed nervously, "I've never been with a man that way, just looked at them but hadn't worked up the nerve to approach one. None made me want them enough to but _you._"

Then Sam blushed and smiled, "Can we wait on the sex? Get to know each other? I'll wear your collar, be your slave, honest. I'm willingly selling myself to you now, so no need to pay it back or make me your house boy. You own me, I want you to. You will take care of me, love me, and protect me. I am trained in the Knighthood; I can protect you, too. Will love you, too, someday if you let me. I want to be your slave but…can the sex wait?" He bit a lip and Dean smiled happily as his heart soared and he nodded, "Yes, it can wait, as long as I have you, it can wait." Dean promised.

Happily hugging Sam, Dean hesitated over his lips. "May I kiss you?" He waited and Sam leaned in and kissed him in response. Dean opened to his kiss and moaned softly. His body so hard for the man already. He called for his manservant when the kiss broke.

"Bring us some food, Sam needs it." Dean ordered and went to get some clothes to fit him from his bag, setting for his long formal robes; the only thing that would fit him. He rushed back and handed him the clothes, blushing. "I use them for court when I go see my father the king."

"You are a prince?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"The youngest and I have eight brothers; so no chance at the throne. Merely a Duke now. But, yes, I am Prince Dean Winchester. Over these lands. I am Dean, or Master, but don't say a word about the Prince thing, okay?" Dean asked and Sam nodded, getting tired and flinched. Dean immediately rushed to see what was wrong.

"I was whipped daily before you bought me, so the marks didn't show but it hurts…" Sam whimpered as Dean lay him on his stomach and tested his back. Bruises and faint welts covered him, under the pure skin and barely visible on it. He got pissed but fought it. He instead began to massage him gently, working out the bruises and avoiding the welts as he squinted to keep track of where they were. Then he took the healing oils and rubbed them into his skin. And smiled at the soft sounds coming from his slave.

Sam had fallen asleep smiling, too.

Dean wanted to keep Sam. He loved him already.

Well worth spending every bit of money he had to buy and now he had said he could own him, be his Master. No working off his debt; he wanted to be his slave. This beautiful man, so _hurt_ but strong, wanted to be his slave.

Dean could think of nothing better than that. Sam was _His_ and he would keep him by his side forever now. His fangs came down and he touched Sam's shoulder. Waking him briefly. "I am Vampiric, you saw my mark." All creatures were forced to bear marks showing their species. Werewolves, shifters, and vampires, included. "May I turn you?"

Sam sat up and looked at him worried, "Will it hurt?"

"No, you will sleep and wake up like me, but still my slave. We will have to get you your mark while we're here. You will be my Mate, and still my slave. Is that okay?" Dean said softly. Turning without permission the person was a death sentence and all species knew this. It was agreed on by both parties or you were arrested and killed in a very public way, to serve as a lesson to others. Dean wanted to avoid that at all costs.

"Yes, turn me. I give you permission." Sam said smiling, offering his neck. Dean gently bit in and drained him. Then offered his own neck as Sam lay against his shoulder near death.

"Drink me now." Dean said and Sam softly began to then sucked harder for an hour, the minimum to ensure the new vampires were strong enough to survive the changes. Sam pulled away and felt his body aching and moaned softly. Feeling himself shifting inside already. "It is your body changing. I am a Daywalker, a hybrid. You will be, too. I won't leave your side so don't worry, sleep, baby."

He laid Sam down again and lay with him. Sam cuddled in and hugged him tight. "I can still see the sun? It won't hurt me…?"

"No, it's the Royal secret. We are Daywalkers, immune to things that kill other vampires. We rule as humans do, love humans, and protect them with our lives; most of us do, that is, there are some exceptions that is true. It's what makes us great Kings. We were born this way…would you like to hear the story? Or are you too sleepy?" Sam didn't _look_ sleepy now…Dean thought. It was a _short_ story, "I want you to know all about me, starting with this…"

"Not as sleepy as before, tell me your story." Sam asked against Dean's shoulder, tickling his skin with his breath. "You okay?"

"Sorry, overstimulated, that's all." Dean apologized then gasped in pleasure as a hand took his dick from his pants and worked it, stroking it hard and firmly, small strokes then long ones, and he clung to Sam's hips for support as he was worked harder and faster, louder moans falling from his lips, as Sam's head never once moved or his body but his long fingers and hand worked his Master to orgasm to ease his discomfort, as a good slave should.

Dean came hard and panted as Sam worked him until he was spent then kissed his head lovingly, "Thank you, Sam. I needed that."

"I know. Call me Slave sometimes, okay? My name is good but I prefer it the other way now. In the bedroom, I will be Sam. It is the custom, right?" Sam asked and knew it was. He had been trained by the man who'd taken him to know these things. How to be a slave and what was expected of him, and damn he sure hoped this man expected _those_ things, cause Dean wasn't the only _overstimulated _one in room! "Tell me the story, please, Master?"

"Okay, get comfortable first." Dean said and they moved to press closer and wrap tighter, Sam's leg over his hip pinning Dean to him and the bed, just as he intended it to. Dean grinned at his wicked slave's behavior and kissed him softly in reward for it. "It all began with one man. He was turned by the enemy, a vampire. His wife was pregnant. He turned her and made the first of us. That child then grew up married a human and another daywalker was born. And so on and so on. Until this land was conquered by my Father and brothers and I. We do not seek to hurt humans or other species. We have peace with the others where most other vampires don't. We are truced and welcomed." He showed Sam the gold ring around his bicep, which honestly made Sam feel even less sleepy than before and much harder below. "This was marked on us then, it shows we are of the Light Blood Coven. The others named us as such, and now live and coexist with us peacefully." He slipped a hand to test the hardness against his thigh. "I can relieve your erection if you want."

"Please, Master, do it." Sam moaned as Dean took him in hand and stroked him as Sam had stroked him. Going harder and faster only when Sam's hips fucked his hand and demanded it. Sam's hands gripped his sides and he rubbed into his hand and against his thigh, the hand falling away now, their dicks laying together and rubbing as their bodies touched harder. Rubbing along each other as the heads of their dicks rubbed together and their balls did the same, too. And both came hard with cries of pleasure and need twice before they could stop touching that way. "That was _amazing_…" Sam panted and moaned one last time before yawning. "Can't wait for you to fuck me…" He laid his head back against Dean's shoulder, pressing his face to his neck as well, breathing him in. "Smell so good, Master, my Mate now." His arms were cables holding Dean to him again and Dean hugged him the same way back, nose to his neck and smiling as he breathed Sam in. Kissing his neck once and sighing happily. "My Mate, Sammy, all Mine!" he said happily and slept, too. The sun stole their warmth and breaths and both died for a few hours.

Even born vampires died when the day came but only for a few hours, not the whole day like the others. Four or five hours tops. It recharged them, and they were immobile corpses during that time. It was a necessity they had inherited from their lesser ancestors but not one they couldn't handle. The thirst was harder but there were always willing offers from all species in their lands and all over.

It was an honor to be bitten by a Nobleman like Dean, and, their slaves, like Sam. They would find blood when they needed it. And food, the Daywalkers, being hybrids, still needed to eat real food twice a day like every other species did. The other ones only drank blood, no food. It was also another way they were different from others but they didn't mind. Humans made good food, especially the meat stew and rolls, with wine they served in most taverns. Dean loved that stuff! And pies, cherry and apple were his favorites. He wondered as he slept if Sam cooked, or was willing to learn like other Mates did? Slaves, _too_. He could order it. Sam would gladly do it. He would like the ordering around part, too…hmmm. Yes, Sam would learn to cook! Souri and Rufus, her husband and kitchen helper, could teach him and Souri was the best cook in the land. Dean also had Knight training! They could train together, spar, keep each other's battle skills sharp, an equal and worthy opponent to fight with now. Sam was _perfect!_ Dean thought and let his spirit calm now and tried something. He let his spirit reach out touch Sam's. Most spirits repulsed each other with power, kept barriers up when sleeping to keep separate.

Dean didn't _want_ separate, he wanted to hold Sam with his spirit, hold all of Sam and love him. His spirit, too. He prayed Sam's spirit didn't reject his offered love, because only love would let them touch; nothing else. He gasped happily as Sam's spirit hugged his close and they merged as souls do when they love each other and agreed to touch this way. Both souls sighed happily as their bodies lay on the bed, dead for a few hours, and thought that this was the way they always wanted to be from now on; together in love.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam knelt obediently to the magistrate, tilting his neck as the man tattooed his mark in, the one showing him as a vampire. Then Dean fastened the leather and gold collar on him, smiling happily down at him. They paid the fees and soon were headed out. Sam nestled in front of Dean on the saddle, his groin to his ass and an arm around his waist, hugging him. The other holding the reins, and the other horse being led along behind his carriage driven by his manservant.

Sam had wanted to ride a horse and so Dean had joined him there. Both smiling happily as they rode slowly through the countryside. Sam was wearing his tunic and sandals, Dean had dressed him soon before they left. Traditional slave garb for rich men's slaves. Sam didn't mind at all. His bare torso glistened in the sun and Dean itched to kiss and touch it, run his tongue and hands over its mounds of muscle, suck and lick those nipples and do more than Sam was ready for so he didn't follow his desires, too much that is. His raging erection pressed against Sam's ass and he let it. Sam could stroke it away in a few minutes.

"We're almost to the pack territory. Don't be afraid, Slave. They won't hurt you but they will sniff and touch you to get the feel if you are evil or not. Let them, then Truce tattoo will be done for you." He sighed, "We could fuck for them as a gift to show our love and trustworthiness but, with your waiting, I will find another gift for them…" Dean bit a lip thinking. "I could let them fuck me…that is a gift they accept in payment. There is a payment _expected_…"

"Wait, you would rather be taken by them sexually than pressure me into having sex with you! What the hell?" Sam swore and the horse was stopped and he stood glaring at his Master. "You can't do that!"

"I have to. Payment must be paid in blood or sex. And they don't drink Vampire blood, so its sex. I've done if before, to get my Truce mark. It's just the one time really." He protested then saw how hurt Sam was. "You wanted to wait, baby. So I'll do it."

"But…" Sam protested and nodded, waiting or let Dean be taken…hating both options equally! "Not publicly, in front of me?"

"Um, well, yeah, publicly. But you can go elsewhere while we do it…I don't expect you to watch." Dean said softly and sighed, "Yes, I have long accepted that to live in our World, some Whorish behaviors are expected; you will learn it, too. I don't have to like it, but it is true."

"I want our first time to be special, just us but…" Sam sputtered and sighed, not in front of others, fuck! "Can you suck me off instead? I can suck you…"

"Well, it is a way they accept. Although they will expect penetration…The Lord of them can fuck me while I suck you . He cums on me and in me, and our debt is paid. It can't be avoided, Sam. Someone always gets fucked in the transaction, the Truce must hold and sex is that price." Dean said and Sam stalked off, bowing his head. Dean looked hurt but understood.

"Fine, suck him, fuck him, I won't be around to watch." Sam said sadly and got in the carriage.

Dean bit back a call to have him come back and stared ahead as the wolves approached. Looking miserable, he followed and got Sam from the carriage. Sam looked just as miserable as he did. "Still like me, Sam?" He whispered, and added, "I love you."

"Still like you." Sam admitted then sighed, "Hate you doing this for me."

"Anything for you, Sammy. My Slave, I'm your slave in my heart, always know that." Dean said and Sam kissed him softly.

Then they walked to meet the wolves together.

Sam was allowed to stay in their hut for the night. They had been given lodgings for the visit. Dean was stripped naked and led away. Sam stared miserably at the door. Too cowardly to watch his lover take a fucking he should be doing with Sam. His virtue protected while his lover's was stripped away.

Sam swore and followed, fuck that! He ran to catch up but couldn't find them. Where the hell had they gone? He searched for over an hour and finally found them. And was too late.

Dean was sucking the Lord guy's dick and taking another in his ass, moaning softly with them as they pulled out and came on him. Then sat on the Lord's lap and sheathed himself onto him. Dean felt a touch to his shoulder and a soft kiss on his cheek. "I was too late, I was going to be with you in front of them but…let me touch you while he takes you, I know you do this for me. I won't hide from the sacrifice you make for me." Sam said eyes soft.

"I love you, Sam." Dean said and nodded. Sam stood beside them and the Lord guy kissed Dean and along his neck, hands on his hips and pushing him deep onto his dick, Sam's hand stroking Dean in time with the Lord's deep thrusts, all making Dean spin on pleasure at his Slave's touch; Sam touching him always drove him this way! They fucked for a few minutes and both came hard, then Dean was allowed to get up. Sam watched as he bowed and submitted to the Lord of the Wolves and the man touched his hair softly. "Accept my gift to you and your wolves, My Lord."

"It is accepted." The man said and Dean stood now, covered in dirt and cum but relieved. The man gestured to Sam to approach. "Take him to the lake to clean off, and give him this robe. It shows he is worthy of my help."

Sam thought that was bullshit but held his tongue. It wouldn't do to start a war with his jealous temper. And he admitted now, he was jealous. Dean was his! But Sex was literally the coin of the realm and Dean had only been paying what was expected of him. Sam didn't fault him for it, but he didn't have to like others touching Dean that way.

"You okay?" Sam asked as he helped soothe his sore ass and body with cool water and held Dean as he soaked in it.

"Yes, Wolf dicks are bigger and hurt more, stretch more, much like…" Dean's eyes slid lower and blushed. Sam got the gist of it. Like his dick. "Fuck me, Sam? I know it's sex but I just got reamed by strangers and I need to feel loved and not feel so much like the damn _whore _I am! Please, make me _yours?_" He cried now.

"You…you are _not _a whore!" Sam said firmly, making him look at him, "You are mine, and I…I love you, too."

"You do?" Dean asked and Sam nodded, "Then make me feel loved…not just some wh…thing that will fuck anyone?"

Sam nodded and lifted Dean onto him, gently moving into him. Dean moaned and his arms tightened on Sam's shoulders and his legs clamped to his waist. With an uplift of his hips Dean moved up and down now, Sam's hips thrusting up to meet him there. Sam cried out in pleasure as it filled him. Dean was still so tight! So hot around him. He had never known sex could be this way.

"Dean, baby! I…fuck!" His head fell back as their hips moved harder and faster against each other and they kissed hard again, cumming with screams that were eaten by their desperate kisses. He stumbled to the bank and went to separate Dean from him.

Dean wasn't having that! "Fuck me again…" Dean begged, locking his ankles and hands together, keeping Sam inside him, and using his ass to work him hard again, "Fuck me until I forget them, forget anyone but you inside me… Slave, I order you to do _this!_" Sam nodded and did as asked and ordered.

He fucked Dean for hours on the banks of the lake, both moaning loudly and cumming hard from their desire taking their bodies over and over. And, as the sun lit the water, they watched the sun rising and fell unconscious to the grass. Not burning up but not alive for a while either.

The wolves came now and carried them to their hut, covering them with blankets and leaving, the Lord leaving a note telling them when to come get the tattoo done for Sam. The wolves weren't surprised they had passed out there; they had listened to them fucking all night and knew they might need to be brought here this way later anyway.

They were such a beautiful set of men, the Lord thought and sighed, Dean alone was a treat on his eyes every time he saw him. Which is why he demanded sex from him, it's the only way he got to touch the green eyed vampire. Now he had chosen a Mate of equal beauty and he wished he could touch him, too. But knew not to, the hazel eyed vampire was not enough to start a war over.

But he still thought that maybe if they _offered_…he'd take them up on it.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The mark was done and they left soon after. Ready to head home, they rode in the carriage now and chatted. Dean talked about his life at his manor, and it sounded ideal to Sam.

"There are fields everywhere, and animals roam it freely. My home is large and you'll like it!" Dean said excitedly, "And Souri is going to love you, just like I do. I love you very much, Sam. My slave, My Mate. I kind of like this Slave tunic…Can I suck you, baby, make you cum in my mouth?"

"Dean…" Sam said softly as Dean undid the front of the tunic and slid it away, leaving his body naked and exposed, hard and needing attention. With a nod from Sam, Dean took him in his mouth and sucked his dick, starting at his thighs and up to his balls, and then the head was lightly sucked and licked. They were in courtyard of the manor now but no one spoke, just watched and waited for the Duke to finish seducing his new Slave.

Dean sucked him softly then hard, using his hand to squeeze it as it was stroked by his lips, tongue, teeth, and hand until Sam's breath caught and he cried out louder and louder, moaning and clenching as his body rolled and his head fell back and he came with hand tearing at the seat fabric, Dean drinking every drop and making sure he was done before stopping to fix the tunic again and hiding Sam's superb dick from sight, as he saw it.

He got out and helped Sam out, and smiled proudly as Sam stared at his Manor house. "Want to go in? Or we could roam the grounds?" Dean offered and Sam looked at the grounds now and nodded.

"I would like to see the grounds, if that's okay, Master." Sam said and Dean nodded, leaving an order behind.

"Tell Souri to have supper in an hour." He ordered then they walked to look at the field of flowers nearby.

Sam was entranced by the beauty here, the many trees and flowers and the different animals he saw and some he even got to pet. "This is Sirius, my dog. Sirius, this is Sam. My Mate. You will be great friends." Dean said and laughed as Sirius licked Sam's face over and over. "I think he likes you, baby."

"I like him, too." Sam said and petted the enthusiastic animal. Then stood up as his stomach growled. "I'm hungry."

"Come, let's eat then." Dean said and they headed inside. He called over a set of twins, no more than nineteen. "They are blood feeds. Take only enough to tone down your hunger. Be gentle."

Sam nodded and leaned in, letting his fangs cut in and sealing his mouth there, but only taking a little as told. Dean did the same and they saw the pair smile and hug Dean in welcome, love in their eyes. "We missed you, Master!" He held out a bag of cookies and treats and they took it, already digging into it like kids in a candy story. "Our favorites! Thank you, we love you!" They shouted as they ran out the door, presumably to nibble their sweets in private.

"Who are they?" Sam asked, "They seem like great kids."

"They are." Dean said and smiled, "Not really their Master, either. They are orphans I adopted from the village. The blood feed thing was their idea. They knew I was a vampire and volunteered for it. I provide for their education and needs and they stay here and give me blood sometimes. Until they are ready to leave, then they can go wherever they like, I will provide for them there, too."

"So they choose to be blood donors?" Sam asked and Dean shrugged.

"Yes, like most humans in this land, they don't mind the small drink I do. I don't take much and I don't try to pressure them into sex as some others would have. I don't force sex on my blood feeds, it is wrong." Dean said.

"But not illegal?" Sam said and saw he was right.

"No, not illegal. Immoral sure but our council is corrupt as is its king…" Dean looked ashamed at this and moved away. Sam pulled him back and asked, "How corrupt? The King I mean."

"Very. Evil to the core, really." Dean said and tried to escape but Sam held him there. "Slave…Please?"

"Tell me what he did to you, Dean. I can tell you're hiding something…" Sam said and Dean clammed up.

"He hurt me when I was young." Dean said then pulled away to get some air.

"Hurt you how?" Sam asked and Dean wouldn't meet his eyes. But also wouldn't tell him anything else either. So Sam figured he'd just have to wheedle it out of him later. But he could tell it was bad, _really_ bad. And feared he knew what it was.

Dean was far too familiar with being a whore for it not to be what he thought it was. And prayed he controlled his temper if he ever met the guy that had raped his Mate. Father or King, he'd kill the bastard!

"You will sleep in my room." Dean said and had Sam's new bags of clothes taken to the bedroom, formal robes fashioned for him by the best tailors and seamstresses already. Dean then led him to a lavishly decorated set of rooms and smiled at Sam's amazed eyes. "This is yours, in case you need some…privacy or alone time." He said and smiled, "Do you like them?"

"I love them! I have never seen a room so beautiful before." Sam mused and Dean hugged him from behind, hard on at his ass already. "You are a very sexual person, aren't you, Master?" Sam asked seductively and then saw Dean's stricken face, wondering what he'd said wrong. "Dean, Master, _don'_t…" Dean walked rapidly away and Sam could only stare in confusion, what had he said wrong? "Don't _leave!_" He finished in a whisper.

Had to do with his Father, just had to!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sat miserably at the nook, nibbling on some strawberries, not paying attention to his cooking lesson now. They'd slept in the same bed for weeks now, but as soon as Dean got hard, he moved away. No touching Sam, no kissing each other, no rubbing or anything remotely sexual between them. Dean did not repeat the sucking he had done in the carriage either.

But could be heard working himself out most of the time, in the other room, and cumming with Sam's name on his lips in that sexy moan he had. Sam feared he'd never touch him again, and all because he had said the _wrong_ thing.

Which was meant to be a lead in for Dean to make love to him finally but had driven him away for the most part. Sam was at a loss on how to deal with it.

"Long thoughts?" Souri's soft voice said and made him jump.

"Not really." Sam said then pushed the bowl to her, "Sorry, I'm eating the ingredients."

"I got more." She said then pushed them back to him, and smiled as he stole another from the heaping bowl and then asked, "You were so happy before, Master was happier than I'd ever seen him and now…you both are miserable. What happened?" She was confused; they had seemed to be getting along so well before.

"I said the wrong thing, per usual." Sam said then sighed, crying a little now. Dean came in but found himself meeting the cook's eyes and she motioned for him to be still and quiet. Sam was opening up. He found he wanted to hear him out, too.

"What did you say?" She said and Sam shrugged.

"I asked what his father did to him and he clammed up, wouldn't speak of it but I could tell it was bad." Sam said, "I think he raped him when he was young." He shook his head. "Then I asked if he was a sexual person, I didn't mean it to scare him off. I was going to tease him, make him smile again. I love it when he smiles, his eyes they just…glow! And I was going to seduce him to make love to me finally…" Dean's eyes went wide in surprise but he stayed as she motioned for him to wait, Sam was still talking. "Now he won't barely touch me and I…I want him to. But I don't know what I said or did wrong, or how to fix it…I just want the Master that bought me back…"

"It's not easy being the son of a corrupt and evil king and trying to be good at the same time." Souri said softly, "I'm not surprised he may have hurt him. He's not a kind man and has corrupted this kingdom in his image. Blood and sex are the only coin that means anything anymore. Evil walks this land and that King put it here and helped it spread." She hugged Sam and he cried on her shoulder.

"He doesn't love me anymore. He said he did before but…now it's gone." Sam said and sobbed and she held him. Dean approached and she moved from Sam's arms and let Dean hold him, crying with him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Master!"

"Sammy, Slave, not your fault." Dean finally managed when their tears let up, "It was mine. I was an ass. I'm sorry I made you think I didn't love you anymore."

"You do?" Sam asked and Dean nodded smiling tenderly.

"I'm in love with you, just as much as I was when I first saw you on that stage, when I just had to buy you!" Dean said and kissed him. "I just have things too painful for me to talk about. My past is one of them. I'm sorry but I won't discuss it with anyone. But, yes, I am a very sexual person because of it. I like sex. But I suppose this can't be helped. Yes, I was raped by my Father when I was sixteen. So were my brothers, at sixteen. We got to say no at twenty. If we hadn't let him do it, we'd have been considered disobedient and sold as slaves. Beyond that, I refuse to discuss it any further." He looked at Sam and sighed, "Can I make love to you now, I was honest with you and didn't avoid you again! Please can I do it _now?_"

"You did all that to be with me?" Sam asked, knowing he'd really opened up there and had done it to make Sam happier, even if it hurt him like hell to do it. "You did that for _me?_"

"Yes. I'm sorry I made you feel unwanted and now I want to consummate our Mating from before. Please let me make love to you?" Dean said and Sam nearly knocked the chair over as he tugged the surprised man up the stairs with a sexy growl. They ended up on their bed and Sam tugged his Master's clothes off. "Wait! Let me undress myself…" Dean laughed and protested.

"No, waited long _enough! Done_ waiting!" Sam growled and smacked his hand away, "_I'm_ doing _this._"

"Okay, you do it." Dean laughed and moaned as the last of his clothes were torn off and Sam began to kiss him senseless and Dean responded in kind, both moaning and needing more right now. Sam kissed and licked along his neck and to his nipples, which he sucked until Dean nearly tore his hair out with a feral growl, flipping them quickly. "Lube!" Dean ordered and Sam handed it to him with a deep moan as Dean kissed down his chest and finally touched and sucked those muscles and nipples the way he'd been dying to since that day on the horse.

Then sucked Sam until he came writhing and crying out for more as lubed fingers worked him open and he gasped as Dean thrust in and worked into him deep, then paused for him to adjust and then moved and soon his eyes filled with stars as the pleasure filled him. Sam had never been touched, not even sucked or kissed by a man before being with Dean and Dean was thrilled. Sam was pure and Sam was _His!_ All of Sam's first times were with Dean and Dean felt like Sam might have been saving himself for him in a way, for Dean to love him this way, all his heart and soul tying themselves to Sam's with every bit of pleasure and love they were feeling.

"On fire, my blood is on _fire_, my body…feels _good!_…fuck!..._Wow!_" Sam gasped and cried out and Dean panted with him.

"Yes, damn, so close, cumming…cum with me! Cum for me, Slave. _Sammy!_" Dean cried out and came hard and deep inside him, Sam tight as steel working him out, milking him as Sam came as well with a scream and whimpers of such intense pleasure he'd never felt before. Dean withdrew from him and got a cloth to clean them. Both were tired now as the sun rose again and fell to the bed, cuddling as they died for a while. The servants came in and covered them gently and left their Master and his lover alone now. Glad they finally had worked out their problems and were happy again.

Days passed this way for them, sex and kissing, feeding , and seeing to the needs of the people kept them busy. Years passed and they let them, growing more in love as time passed. Until Dean began to finger the collar right before they died and when they were cuddling. Sam did not feel like his slave, he felt _different _and _more _than that; always had.

If he did what he planned, he had things to do first. Sam needed a gift and he had a sacrifice to make to free him up for it. A painful one he never hoped to pay again. But for _Sam_, he would.

But first, he needed a personal slave to tend to him, his old one had died a year ago. Cancer and turning was not an option, the man had said no and he wanted to die as a human. Dean honored his request, giving him all the comforts and a nice bed to rest in. A tomb now bore his name and he missed his friend. Bobby had served him well since he'd been little and just a boy, abused and hurt, being the father he'd always needed; the personal servant later on to tend to his every need and those of his home.

Sir Robert Singer had died and left a huge hole in his heart, and Sam held Dean while he grieved for the man he'd called father and friend for most of his life. And now needed another to do it again. He didn't want anyone else but…it had to be done. At least to take care of the house and sometimes do tasks for him, The friend and father he'd needed was gone; that part was irreplaceable.

So he and Sam headed to the Slave Market again and he held Sam's leash, when he'd rather have held his hand. Guided him with a touch to his bare back when all he wanted to kiss him and wrap an arm around his body instead. Being the Nobleman, and _not_ the man he wanted to be with Sam in public. Hating the pretense, hating they couldn't have what he wanted for them…or _could_ they? His mind wandered to his plan again, and knew the pain would be worth it all if they got this from it.

Another reason to find the perfect Slave to assist him. "Hey, Slave?" Dean said softly so only Sam could hear it. "Let's find one we can have sex with, together me and you. You okay with that? Just a bed partner, sex slave thing, maybe with the admin stuff…"

"Yes, I would like that. Another could be fun to have sex with, as long as I have you to do it with." Sam agreed and they nodded, approaching the stage to see what was offered.

They watched several being sold and found no one they liked yet and then they saw _him_, the shorter man with blue eyes, tousled hair and handsome face. His body was muscular like Dean's but also lean and they liked this one. So Sam hung his head and pretended to submit, then they went to the front to look further. He was a good sized, they saw as his tunic was removed, and his ass was muscular but bubbled, like Sam's was, He was in great shape. His eyes were nervous though. A volunteered one. Dean thought and wondered what could drive one to sell themselves this way. He still bid and bid. Then the Slaver went to open his cheeks and touch his hole. Dean stopped it there…_again_.

"50,000 Lenars and you stop _touching_ him, and it's a deal." Dean demanded and the Slaver quickly stopped touching him. The slave saw Sam approaching and, with a wink of one of his hazel eyes and a discreet hand in his, the slave smiled softly; feeling safer already. He saw their marks and didn't mind. He knew anyone could buy him; any species. They seemed like good men, not like the Slaver he was being sold by. The man he had asked to sell him and give the percentage to his family who did not want him to do it but could not stop him either. His parents had his brothers and sisters to care for and this would make that possible.

No one bid after that and Dean smugly took his rope, slipped it off him. Then waved a hand and tugged on Sam's leash playfully, slipping Sam a wink and leer before walking on further to his tent. Cas caught the look and the blush on Sam's cheeks, and the small smile that he gave his master.

Pretending. They were _pretending_ to be just Master and Slave. They were more than that. He wondered how much more. And if he was to be more as well. Not that he wasn't against it; they were _gorgeous_ men!

"You a virgin?" Sam whispered and Cas shook his head. "Slaver took it." Cas whispered back.

"Oh." Sam said quietly, slipping Dean a hard look, "That makes you still a virgin to us."

"Oh." Cas said and blushed now, too.

"You look hurt. Were you beaten so it wouldn't show?" Sam whispered and Cas nodded.

Another hard look and they led him to the bed.

"We can help you. Several choices. One, we're keeping you, so don't ask. Two, we're vampires, we can turn you or wait; you would heal faster that way. We do intend to have sex with you and hope you will let us. You can stay human and still serve us. It's easier if we turn you early. You got a choice. What would you like us to do?" Dean asked, "Sam, get the first aid kit. We'll tend to him first. What is your name?"

"Cas." The man said and sighed, grinning when Sam checked his ass.

"Stretched not torn. Some blood though. Hold still, let me check." Sam said and slipped a finger in, and there was no blood on it. When he removed it, Cas shivered with pleasure as he did it. "He's okay, did that hurt inside when I touched you?" He didn't seem injured…

"No, but could you check again?" Cas said and Sam gave him a look. "Just fuck me, okay? There, I said it. I could go back to getting you to inadvertently doing it…." Blue eyes slipping seductively from their groins to his ass…

"Me or him?" Sam asked and Dean chuckled. He sat on the other side of him now.

"We can wait; no rush. We just want to make sure you aren't hurt first. We want to make sure you feel good about us. We intend to keep you , and to do that, we need you to be happy. So turn or not to turn? Sam, is he hurt on the back?" Sam was feeling along his back and it wasn't helping to keep Cas's lustful thoughts away at all.

"No, not too seriously. A few welts but they are faint. He must have been better than I was. My slaver was cruel man." Sam said and sat behind him, wrapping legs around his waist and resting his chin on Cas's shoulder. Kissing along his neck to his ear and saying. "I like you, Cas. You're going to be a fun one."

"I like you, _too_." Dean said and kissed by his other ear. "You need to figure out this turning thing. We die in two hours, Cas."

"Turn me." Cas said and Sam went to move but Cas grabbed a leg and held him there. "Stay, Sam. I like you holding me this way."

"Okay." Sam said then soothed Cas as Dean drained him, then helped ease Cas to the cut on Dean's neck, and watched him drink. Then they kissed softly and pulled Cas between them, and he sighed happily. Both men kissed him in turns, took each side of his neck and then nipped along his chest to his nipples, licking and sucking them until the man moaned, then moved lower, then sucked his dick together, and he came on the spot! Then they chuckled at their horny new slave and Dean lined up with him. Then Sam lined up in front of his mouth. Cas licked a sexy lip and let his tongue reach out to lick him. Sam awaited orders and so did Cas. Dean moved now and Cas moaned softly. "Now, suck him, Cas. And don't skimp on the fingers in the ass, he likes that part best. My Mate likes it in the ass." He smiled happily as Cas did as ordered. Cas sucked it as he slipped fingers into Sam, and Sam let him and moaned for more. They took Cas faster and they all came screaming and cuddled; promising to let him take them later.

Cas said he'd hold them to it and wanted to find out what his other duties were. "Unless this is a sex slave thing only. I could be happy with this alone. You guys are _fantastic!_" Cas said grinning happily and then felt it happening. They'd fucked him through the change and now all that was left was for him to die with them for the day, for a few hours. "See you soon."

They all died then and Cas's soul tentatively approached their souls, afraid to try to touch the cuddling souls with his own. They reached for him and smiled, pulling his soul to theirs, and they all settled in to sleep that way as well. "Gonna love you, Cas." Their souls told his and Dean's soul grinned wickedly. "Ever had soul sex?"

"No, but I'd like to try it…" Cas's soul said and moved closer, "but I take you this time…"

"Mmmm, we do have hours…" Sam's soul said and Dean's leered.

"You got it, Cas." Dean's soul said and Cas's soul began his seduction.

And it turns out that Soul sex was not only _possible_…

But it also was a _fantastic _way to pass the hours, too!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, they went to the magistrate and got Cas marked as a vampire. Cas got his collar and leash. Dean dressed him in his Slave Tunic and slippers, leaving all else bare. Open for Dean's pleasure if he was required to serve him sexually. And then they headed to the Wolves for his Truce mark. Talking on the way. "Cas, why _did_ you sell yourself?" Sam asked.

"It's complicated. I did it for my family. My parents and brothers and sisters are poor and I'm…well, I like men and it's frowned on in my village. I heard that mostly men bought slaves and most for sex and I didn't expect to be loved. It just it wasn't that big a sacrifice for me to make as it would be for a straight guy. I may hate the one bought me but…the sex wouldn't break me." Cas said and shrugged, "You know what it's like to look in the mirror and know that your family is starving to death and you can never feed them, provide for them, and worry they won't have enough Lenars and let them die that way. Besides, my parents can't provide for them anymore. And it's only sex and I just…I could handle it and they needed me to do it…What I wanted didn't matter when weighed against what they needed. I had to sell myself." Cas sighed, and looked at them, "I never expected this with you, Master, or him. I expected some guy buying me and using me for sex or something, not caring about me…"

"Oh, Cas…you are not disposable, baby." Dean said and Cas nodded. "We will be finding out where your family is later and make sure they are provided for in the future, every month they will have what they need. You are ours to care for, therefore they are ours to care for now, too. Don't worry, Cas, your family will be taken care from now on, we promise. You can visit them as much as you like, Cas, just tell us you need to go and we will give you a few days to see them. You won't lose them. Just stay with us, okay? We want to love and keep you forever now." Dean smiled, "You aren't replaceable or disposable, Cas, never think that again. You are _ours_, baby."

"I am. I am a slave. That makes me disposable." Cas said softly. Sam smoothed hair from his cheek and kissed him tenderly.

"No, You aren't disposable. _Not anymore_. Said we're keeping you, Cas. Meant it." Sam reassured him. "Master, the wolves…the price for his mark…" Sam looked upset and Cas watched them worried.

"The price is us, Cas." Dean explained, "Last time I let them fuck me to pay for Sam's mark. He's worried I'll have to again." Dean nodded unhappily, "It's sex or blood, the only price this realm holds dear. Wolves don't drink vampires so…it's sex."

"Is it public sex?" Cas said and they nodded. "I'm okay with that, as long as it's with you two that is."

"Sam?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"This time we get you. Not _him!_" Sam said jealously.

"Yes, _not_ him." Dean said calmly and smiled.

"So, public orgy for us?" Cas said and they nodded.

The Lord of the Wolves welcomed them warmly, and then led them to a hut. Then settled in for the night and, later on that night, they had an orgy together in front of the Pack for hours and came together repeatedly and bowed to the Lord. He smiled fondly at them and chuckled.

"Please accept our gift to you and your Pack, Lord." Dean said and the man nodded.

"I accept your gift." The Lord said and they stood now, dressing in the robes they were given to show their gift was accepted. "Come with me, I will do your Slave's mark for him." They followed and then Cas bit a leather strap as the tattoo was inked onto his arm.

Then they retired to their hut to cuddle and soon fell dead for a few hours again. And their souls embraced again, and soul sex happened, and, this time Cas took bottom, enjoying it immensely.

The Wolf Lord watched the Vampires sleep and sighed, his eyes taking in their bodies, the tunics that each Slave proudly wore, not needing any garments but the tunics they were given to wear. The vampire content to wear just britches and not much else; all their chests glistening in the sun shining through the open door, their bodies muscled and sexy, tempting him again, as they always did, at least Dean's did and now his Slaves. Such a perfect man! For peace he'd given up the chance at seducing him, and, for peace, he'd let his desire go.

Desire was a luxury for a Lord and Nobleman, and more often than not, the thing you want most was the one thing you have to let go of to do your duty.

And loving Dean, as he had for years, John knew this was the one thing he'd had to let go of. And would never get that chance at again. Not that he wouldn't regret his decision or the sacrifice for the rest of his very _very_ long existence.

No, it would last even longer than _that_.

He left now and shut the door quietly, letting the men be.

They weren't _His_. No matter how much he wished they could be.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Years passed and they were happy. All three of them. Cas ran the household, and took care of organizing everything as his Master wished it to be. His only thoughts were those of pleasing his Master and Sam, who he loved with all his heart. To them he wasn't disposable, to them he was necessary to their happiness. He would please them and never see them unhappy if he had a say in it. He'd do anything for them! And when they touched him, held him, and told him they loved him; Cas just knew he'd found the happiness he'd always needed. They'd do anything to keep him that happy, too.

He was _their_s and they were _damn_ sure going to keep him happy, too!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean knew it was time, and first he needed the gift. Sam would need his gift later. After Dean had freed him and showed him he loved him. Sam wasn't his Slave and he was tired of pretending to the World he was! He wanted Sam to be free like him, to walk down the street with his head up, no longer the slave, no longer seen as an object by those who didn't know him, judged to be worth nothing simply because of what he was. A slave. Given no worth because of it, when Sam had more worth than anyone that Dean had _ever_ known!

He wanted to give Sam that.

But the cost was so high! Dean cried as considered what he would have to do and how fucking_ much_ it would _hurt!_ There were no easy ways to free a slave, Dean knew that. There was a reason slaves rarely sought freedom. It could be granted if their master allowed it but…the price…it would either free you or kill you in the process, and in every painfully imaginable way known to man or beast.

And for Sam, he would have to pay it; he could not let Sam pay that price again. He'd been through it enough.

Dean began to go to the Slave market alone and look over the offered slaves. For months he found not one to suit his Sammy. Until he saw the tall brunette with chocolate eyes, and the quarky smile. His body was perfect and he was strong willed, fighting them even as he was strapped to the pole. He seemed _familiar _to him, too. So Dean decided he wanted him for Sam. Fighting through the gathering crowd, he climbed to the stage and confronted the Slaver. "How much?" His green eyes blazed determinedly. "How much for him?"

"We bid first, give the others a chance to…" The slaver stuttered and Dean pushed a bag of Lenars into his hands.

"Is that enough?" Dean asked and the Slaver mutely licked a lip then nodded. Dean snatched the rope from him then tugged the man away. In his tent, he sat him down and tended his wounds, applying the salve and worrying about his marked up back, faint but he saw the marks there. He moved lower and then checked his ass, torn but not...he touched him gently and he flinched. Not used. Man had fought off the Slaver; good for him.

But still, he needed broken but not roughly. A fighter. The more you hurt him, the more he fought you. So maybe reason could work…Talking?

He had to try.

He saw the mark then, Vampire already. Good, one last question to have to ask. He looked at him then gasped. He knew this man. What was _he _doing here?

"Gabriel, what the…" Dean said confused as the eyes hit his again.

"I was sent to you by your brother. He said you were buying slaves." Gabriel said and sat up now, wincing, "Thanks for tending to me."

"Not a problem. You never answered my question." Dean said and Gabriel nodded.

"I was given to you, to be your slave. I had papers but…the Slaver took them and I kept trying to get away to find you but…he just beat me. Then I saw you there and was grateful. I need those papers! They say I am yours." Gabriel said, "Morgan is going to be so _mad_ at me…"

"No, he won't. Stay here." Dean spat and then stalked to the Slaver, pinning him to ground. "Where are the papers my slave carried? Where the hell are they!"

"No papers…" the slaver said and Dean bared his fangs.

"You want to die, don't you? Those papers say he is mine and you have them, and you took my gold for what I already owned! This is an Honor Betrayal. We can kill you on sight. You _know_ that! So I'll ask one more time, where are my papers? And I _want_ my gold back!" Dean spat furiously.

The man reached in his coat and Dean took the papers, reading over them. Morgan gave him this slave, a gift. He punched the man and took his bag of gold back. "You are so lucky!" He spat again and left him there. The man struggled to stand and failed to, settling for sitting up instead. His lieutenant set up the bidding and helped him stand.

He didn't feel so lucky. He felt he was _concussed_.

Damn, that vampire had been _pissed_!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Gabriel, I have to be honest. I need to break you in, sexually. I know you probably don't swing that way. But…you are for Sam, not me. I won't rape you but… I need to make you perfect…for him." Dean said hesitantly.

"Okay, I get that. I'll be willing to do it. Be gentle, okay?" Gabriel asked and sighed. "No other way?"

"No, but…I have to ask you to hide until I free him." Dean said and Gabriel looked pissed now.

"Freed, as in '_free the Slave'_ freed? Dean! That's…horrific! You can't let him…no, Dean, no…you can't do that…not going back to…_him!_" Gabriel pleaded. The king was Evil but he been more Evil to his sons, especially Dean. And only the king could free Sam.

But the _price!_

"Dean_, don't_ do it!" Gabriel begged, "Why would you do _that?_"

"For Sam. So he doesn't have to walk around with his head down and be seen as worthless! So others will see how wonderful he really is. He doesn't deserve to seen as a slave! And, once _I_ do this, he _won't _be." Dean said and shrugged, "I love him! For him, I would do this."

"Dean…" Gabriel sighed, "I fought with you and Bobby during Knights training. I was _there_ when he damaged you so much you bled on the _bench_! I was there to help heal you when he _broke_ you! I fought in _wars_ with you. Hell, I would do it for _you_ if I could! "

"You can't tell him either, not until it's done. I order you not to! Damn it, Gabriel! You can't tell him. It is the way it's done." Dean begged and Gabriel sighed then nodded.

"I'll do it but…I am letting you know I disagree with this idea." Gabriel said and smiled softly.

"I know." Dean said sadly then groaned, the sun was coming; he would die soon. So would Gabriel. "Let's rest first."

"Good plan. Come here, Dean. If he kills you, you deserve to be loved before he does it." Gabriel said sadly and Dean cuddled into his arms, letting his friend kiss his hair as they drifted away and died.

Xxxxxxxxx

Sam was tired of Dean keeping secrets, avoiding questions, and acting strangely. When direct discussion failed, he decided following him would be required. Dean seemed preoccupied lately, like he was facing a big decision or something but not telling him what it was.

That's when he saw him enter the tent again, and saw the slave on his bed. They hadn't discussed this, what was he…why hadn't he mentioned he was getting another slave? The man was on all fours and Dean was rimming him; the man seemed to be hesitant but responding. Then Dean sucked his dick and the man came for him. Again, it was part of the breaking in but…why not tell _him?_ Sam wondered.

He was working into him, moving and the man was responding with moans and fucking back onto him, crying out in pleasure. Dean should have told him and he had said he'd tell Sam if was he was going to be fucking or breaking a man in. He lied to him!

Dean looked surprised as Sam burst in and punched him. Gabriel moved to stand in front of him to protect him but Dean saw Sam's pain and cried for him. Sam thought he…no, he _wasn't_ doing _that_.

"It's not what you think." Dean protested and Sam trembled in confusion. Gabriel moved away from him to let them work it out.

"Then tell me what it is, because it looks like you are cheating on me…" Sam said and sighed, "I'm just a slave, _right?_ I don't _matter_…I have no say, _do I?_ Others see it that way, but I didn't think you did. What I feel doesn't matter." He sat down and Dean rushed to comfort him. "I'll go home. You can love him now. I will obey your wishes. I just want…what I shouldn't…not mine to keep. I just thought you…wanted to keep me; that you loved me. You said so." Sam sobbed now and went to go, Dean grabbed him and pulled him into a rough hug and kissed him deeply, green eyes glowing with love.

"Don't go. I'll explain, you jealous man! Sit, please?" Dean asked and Sam did.

"He's for you. I was breaking him in for you. A gift. A personal slave for you." Dean explained.

"I am a slave. I can't own…" Sam said confused.

"I am going to free you, Sammy." Dean said, "There are steps to follow but, in the end, you will be a free man, no longer a slave. I want to marry you, Sam." Dean leaned in and kissed him again.

"Oh, so you're…" Sam said looking at Gabriel.

"_Yours_, gorgeous. He said you were but , damn, you are a _beautiful _man. I will serve you when he marries you." Gabriel said and blushed, "Sorry, this was my first time."

"Oh, well, in that case…how about he finishes breaking you in and then I get a turn?" Sam said and, looked at Dean, who smiled nodding.

"Sounds good to me." Gabriel said, "That felt fantastic! Guess I'm not straight anymore, go _figure_…"

"Nope, not straight, and more than a little _crooked_, Gabe." Dean teased.

"That's a given." Gabriel laughed and got on all fours again.

"Sam, sit in front of him. Gabe, you suck him. Sam will teach you how." Dean ordered then thrust in again and soon they were moving hard again then Sam was gently guiding Gabriel along his dick, instructing him how to do it and soon he was going with his pleasure and sucking him good, and Sam got so close he nearly displeased Dean by cumming early. Soon Dean shouted for them to cum and they did, hard and fast and they fell spent to the bed, happy and cuddling now.

"Sorry I doubted you. I just had to know what was going on. This is what was bothering you?" Sam asked and Dean nodded. Sam cuddled closer and kissed him softly, "You should have just told me."

"I was going to once I found the perfect slave for you." Dean said then sighed happily. "You got jealous and ruined my surprise." He pinched Sam's nipple playfully, "But I'll forgive you if you'll kiss me. And when we wake up, you can fuck him yourself. He has nice tight ass, like yours, baby. He's a good fighter and protector; a knight like I am. He can take care of you, too." Dean said with a serious expression but a haunted look in his eyes.

"Dean, what aren't you telling me?" Sam said suspiciously. Dean was hiding something; something _big!_

"I can't tell you, Sammy. Not yet." Dean said softly, feeling death coming again, "But once you're free, I'll tell you everything. Promise."

"Why not?" Sam said and moaned as he felt himself dying again.

"I just can't." Dean said and held him and Gabriel, all three dead for a few hours. And their souls held onto each other, Gabriel's joining them and Dean's soul cried, and nothing they did could soothe it.

It was time to pay his price and he was afraid. And needed someone to hold him tonight. Because soon he would be in Hell…again. A Hell he thought he'd escaped years ago.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The King sat on his throne, reading a message. The messenger sent away and he grinned.

'_Father, _

_I wish to free my slave, Sam._

_I want to pay the price for him, please allow me to do this._

_If you ever loved me, you will let me do it._

_I will bow to your every will as your slave._

_Just free my Sammy and let me pay his price._

_Your son, _

_Dean.'_

He sent one back immediately, grinning and stroking himself, remembering being with Dean and moaning. To be inside him again, if only for a few days, that would be heaven.

'_Son,_

_I accept your offer._

_You pay his price._

_Come to me and I will free him._

_Your Father, _

_Marco.'_

And set up a welcome worthy of a runaway prince and lover.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Dean and Sam arrived at the castle and headed up the steps to the throne room. Sam saw Dean getting more afraid and upset and held him now, mindless of this being against the accepted Slave behavior.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Sam said as Dean trembled.

"I'm afraid." Dean said softly.

"Dean, what exactly do you have to do to free me? Why is it affecting you this way?" Sam said and Dean got out.

"Something horrible, Sammy. " Dean said and sighed. Approaching a guard, "Take me to the king."

"Dean!" Sam shouted and ran to follow, a guard grabbed him, too, now. Soon they were in small white room and Sam was held down while Dean was stripped to nothing, and prepped for sex. Bound and held there, Dean looked terrified and cried.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I _have_ to do this." Dean said then was pulled away and Sam followed.

Then they were taken to the Throne Room and they were placed kneeling in front of the King and Dean cringed at the sight of him. Sam knew something was up and knew he'd been right; this man had raped him. And not once, but _lots_ of times. And somehow that was tied into this.

"Tell me, Master. What do you have to do to free me?" Sam begged.

"I have to let them break me, and give myself to him. Then, when it is over and he approves it, you are a free man and I will marry you. If you still want me when it's over. I have been a whore before; you saw it. But this…this is so much _worse_." Dean leaned in and kissed him one last time, "I_ love _you_, Sammy_."

Then he was dragged away and Sam lunged to stop them from taking him. "No!" Sam screamed and felt a blow to his head, then knew nothing for a while.

And woke up in chains in the dungeon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was led to a room, full of tools and gear he'd never seen before, and it scared him. He would be hurt here. True to his thought, he was secured to an X-shaped tabled, face down. Once fasten securely, they began to break him.

His body was violated and fucked with the tools on the wall and from drawers, and it was not pleasant or pleasurable . Twisted inside him and angled painfully, and making him scream every time. It hurt as it was meant to. Deep thrusts broke him and he bled, but they didn't stop. Beatings followed and whipping until his flesh split and then he was bathed, cleaned, then it all was done again.

Flogger, whips, knives and rape, tools of terror and pain. All tore at his tender flesh, and he bled for it. And begged for it when they demanded he do it. Obeying and being passed around to everyone in the room until he gave up and lay there, cumming passively from being taken but never once enjoying it. Crying when they let him rest or to die for a few hours, sometimes with them buried dick deep in his ass still. Waking up to them taking him again and again. Whipping and hurting him until he screamed again.

Then several days later, his bruised and battered body was bound again and put in a carriage. And returned to the King, who lay waiting in his chamber for his long lost Prince and lover to return and pay for leaving him.

And. once he apologized, the King might let him feel his pleasure with him again…

Xxxxxxxx

Sam was still bound. It had been days since he ate or drank anything but some water wiped across his dried lips. He didn't care about dying, he knew he couldn't, but if he lost Dean, he's like to know how to at least.

His door opened and three men came in with Gabriel. Who undid him and carried him gently in his arms. Kissing him softly, "Sam, it's okay. They just let us come get you. The King ordered us to stay away until now."

"Dean…" Sam groaned, "Is he okay? Is Dean here?"

Yes, but…that is not for us to deal with." Morgan said, "I am Morgan Winchester, Dean's brother. This is another of his brothers, Sean. And that is Charles, another brother. I am the one that sent Gabriel to Dean as a gift." He touched Sam's face softly, "He chose well. So _beautiful_. I'm jealous."

"I have to find Dean." Sam said and was held back.

"You find him and he dies and you get sold to someone less loving than he is. You can't do that…" Gabriel said and Sam stared at him in horror.

"He dies?" Sam gasped. "So he fucks the bastard who raped him as a child or dies?! You have one _fucked_ up _family!_" Sam growled furiously.

"Father will kill him if he backs out now. With us, he just used us for sex. But with Dean, it was different. He loved him differently…not as a son he got break in…but like..." Morgan sighed now. "Like a lover, like he wanted to own him forever. He was in love with Dean, Sam. And when Dean was twenty, he said No and ran as far as he could get from Father. Father will let him go this time; he gave his word and dare not break it. But, Sam, he's going to make it so much worse on him this time, probably almost kill him."

"No, not Dean. _Not Dean!_ You _let_ him do this?!" Sam screamed and fought. They bound him now and carried him over their shoulders. "How can you let the King do this! Do you hate Dean that much?!"

"No, we love our brother. With all our hearts. We'd kill for him. But he's the King…" Sean said sadly and paused to lock the cell again. "We cannot cross the King."

"_Cowards!"_ Sam screamed and wriggled to get free. Then passed by a room with the door open and saw Dean chained to a wall, bleeding and being fucked hard by the King. His green eyes hurting as he turned to see Sam.

"Go, baby. It will be over soon." His voice was hoarse and dry and he cried out in pain as the king did something to him; pain soon becoming _agony _in his voice as he screamed now.

And as Sam was carried away, the door was eased shut and the king kissed Dean's neck, and Sam saw Dean's tears and it broke him. Dean being broken in his place, crying for him.

Oh, how Dean must love him!

Sam sobbed brokenly in the back of the carriage now and nothing soothed him. Hatred of the King filled his heart and he wanted him dead! Dean would tell him what the hell he was hiding when this was over or he'd make him do it.

He glared as the brothers tried to comfort him and even pushed Gabriel away. "He said you were a fighter, a protector, and a Knight! But you _aren't._ You are a _coward!_ How is _this_ protecting anyone?!" He screamed at his slave.

"It is protecting _you_." Gabriel said softly then sighed, "He told me to do this, Sam. To keep you safe. The King would see you dead, Sam. If it meant keeping Dean. He had to promise to extend the sex with him to get him to promise not to kill you and let us take you with us. He said to tell him we were taking you to one place but put you somewhere else; he didn't trust him to not try to hurt you."

"Our Father is Evil, Sam. We know that. But he is King and we are bound to serve him. But for Dean, we would defy him this much and hide you." Morgan added sadly and saw some of the anger fade from his eyes.

"What did he do to you, _all_ of you?" Sam asked then groaned, "Untie me, I won't run."

Gabriel did as ordered then sat by him holding his hand. Sam shook off his touch with a hard look, and Gabriel was hurt. He bowed and pleaded, "Forgive me, Master, I didn't mean to offend you. I only was doing what I was told."

"Don't touch me. I wish... fuck, I wish so much." Sam swore and eyed them coldly. "Tell me what he did."

"He made a rule." Morgan said softly, "and we obeyed it out of fear."

"What rule?" Sam asked and no one touched him then saw Gabriel crying in the corner. "Don't cry, Gabe, I don't hate you. But I don't want you touching me." Gabe still cried but lay at his feet in submission now but _not_ touching him.

"We were to be with him from when we were sixteen to twenty. Then we were free to say no. We were given a choice. Be his slave, his whore, or be sold to slavers for disobedience. He didn't care if we hated it or not; he took us anyway. We had to submit to his every desire, even the darker ones. And one by one, we all said no at twenty." Charles admitted and looked away ashamed. "But when we said no, he didn't really care. But when Dean said no, Father flipped out and got out of sorts, like a jilted lover." He shook his head now, "He never got over Dean leaving him."

"And now he may never let him go!" Sam said and hissed as he was held down.

"No, as long as you're alive, he has to keep his word. He finds and kills you, and our Father is free of his oath. Don't you see? He will keep Dean alive and end the payment eventually as long as you're alive. So we will keep you alive. For him, for us, for all the crap that bastard did to us! We aren't keeping you from going after Dean because we're cowards." Sean said and looked him in his eyes. "We are doing it because we want our brother back and we love him."

Sam stopped fighting now and nodded, hating this but knowing they were right. "How long? How much longer will _he_ be…_with _Dean?" Sam asked and cried again.

"Law says only up to two weeks." Morgan said softly, "It's only been six days."

"I know." Sam said and stared at the table.

"I'm sure you do." Morgan said then hesitated over his shoulders, wanting to comfort him but not sure how.

Sam stood and left the room, going to his room and crying into his pillow, fury and pain and worry in his heart, tearing him apart. And Gabriel stood in the doorway and watched him, knowing he was not welcome with him anymore. But still took guard on the door to protect him. He may not want to be touched by Gabriel, who Sam had always reached for before. He used to always lay in Gabriel's arms and kissed him passionately; he'd whispered love into his skin. But Gabriel would damn sure kill anyone who dared to hurt him.

Beyond how he had hurt him by helping Dean with this _stupid_ plan of his, of course!

Sam broken cries tore them up and his silence was worse. His listless drinking of blood and barely tasted food wasn't helping. He stared out his window for hours and spoke to no one. Living from one death to the next. Waiting for Dean.

Always _waitin_g for Dean.

And wanting to _kill_ everyone that was hurting Dean right now!

Xxxxxxxxxx

The King was _pleased_.

His son had apologized and pleased him sexually.

Then had submitted to some of his rougher fantasies.

"Dean, you like me fucking you again? You sorry you left me?" The King said as he fucked him harder, Dean shook from the force of his thrusts, feeling himself breaking. Steady rape for three day does that. He recalled him doing this before he'd said no at twenty, but this was _worse_. There was no reprieve here, no chance to say No. He would have to bear this.

But he would also have to _lie_ to keep the man happy. "Yes, Love you fucking me, sorry, I left you…" Dean moaned and felt the man cum inside him, then lean in and kissed him passionately. Dean hugged him and kissed him back, closing his eyes and moaned as he was thrust into again as agony shot through his body, and saw there was more blood on the sheets. With tears in his eyes, he stared up at his Father and submitted to him.

And bit back Sam's name as he came from images of the body taking him as Sam and his other lovers, knowing he could not break now; _eight_ days. Eight days of pain and rape and whatever dark fantasies that would kill a human but never _him_. Sam was waiting for him, to marry him. Hopefully safe away from his Father's reach; the deal held if Sam lived. And Sam had to live.

Even as Dean passed out from the pain and blood loss now, and images of Sam's soul reaching out to his own came to him now, so welcome to his broken psyche. And Dean's soul embraced it desperately seeking solace from his situation. Needing Sam and taking the comfort his soul was offering him. Love in his soul's eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Dean's soul said softly to Sam's.

"No need to be sorry." Sam's said then sighed.

"Still love you." Dean's said.

"Still love you, too." Sam's soul said.

And Dean's soul found peace, even as his Father's dick still worked his unconscious body and hurt him more but Dean didn't feel it.

He was with Sam, at least in spirit. Where he belonged.

Soon sun stole his life and his Father's and he was impaled to the bed by his father's dick still inside him.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Another three days passed and Sam was climbing the walls. The brothers used their spies to keep an ear out for the end of Sam and Dean's torment. Sam was near catatonic as it was, sleeping all the time, barely waking to eat or drink blood. Gabriel watched him and wanted to help more but…he was rejected every time he tried.

Gabriel eventually fled to their manor to hide, could find no solace there either. So he packed his bag and left, leaving a note where he could be found. And rode away heartbroken, hoping they would come for him someday; if Sam would forgive him for this by then. Sam had a right to be angry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where is _he?_" Sam asked and they looked confused.

"You need to be more specific, Sam. You are dealing with several 'He's here." Charles said and Sam shook his head in annoyance.

"_Gabriel_, where is _my_ Gabriel?" Sam said then growled at their answer.

"He left a few days ago, said he was going to the manor to wait for you." Charles said and Sam ran out.

"Sam, this isn't safe." He advised but still got into the carriage with him. They got there in two days time and Sam ran in.

"_Gabriel!_" Sam shouted and ran looking for him.

"He left yesterday." Cas said and looked worried. "He was despondent. Said you didn't love him anymore but he wanted to serve you still. He gave us this address. You are bringing him back, _right?_" then noticed, "Where is our _Master?_ He's not…with you…" Cas said softly and Sam explained what was happening. "He's doing _that?!"_

"Yes, but if we save him, they'll kill me and him. So we're stuck trying to wait and not go in a kill the bastard. I got…I freaked out and scared Gabriel away. I wanted to say I was sorry but now I can't find him." Sam said then shook his head, "I would rather have stayed a slave if I'd known it would be like this. He never told me this was the price until it was too late to stop him."

"As he's hoped, and knowing my brother, he planned it well. Dean always made the best plans." Sean said then they chuckled and got quiet, worrying about him again. "Father is hurting him _badly_." He kicked the ground and growled in hatred, "Fucking _Evil_ bastard!"

"Yes, he is." A voice said and they turned in surprise. It was Gabriel and he looked like he'd been crying. He flinched when Sam held him but relaxed into him after a moment, sobbing. "Sorry, so sorry…" over and over again. Sam soothed him and made him look at him.

"No, _I'm_ sorry. You were doing your Master's Will and I bit your head off and rejected you." Sam said and flushed guiltily. "It wasn't your fault and you weren't a coward. I was wrong to call you such names.

"I love you. I wanted to comfort you but you kept rejecting me. So I ran here and it hurt here, too. So I ran to town and got a room. But it still wasn't helping deal with this so I came back. I want to make you feel better, even though I can't help Dean." Gabriel said and Sam kissed his tears away.

"Hold me then." Sam said then sighed as Gabriel hugged him close, sitting down as he held him. Taking the comfort offered, each one giving it even though they were worried sick for their lover. Cas joined them, sitting at Sam's back and hugging his waist and laying his head to his back. All three men stayed that way for a while and felt better. Their love tying them together and easing their pain some now.

The brothers watched this and were jealous again. Their slaves didn't love them this much. Hell, their parents hadn't. Their wives didn't! So what about their little brother inspired this level of devotion and love? Why couldn't _they_?

"It's his heart, little ones. Dean gives his heart and loves completely. You hold back and only love what seems to help give you power. Dean loves others and you all just _use_ them." Souri said as she read their thoughts. "He is loved because he loves _them_. You should try it sometime."

"Seer, you overstep yourself." Charles warned then flinched under her dark eyes.

"No, I step where I am meant to." She said defiantly, "Dean loves and _needs_ them, and if you want someone to feel that way for you, then you should do the _same_!"

The brothers were quiet then, considering her words. "We will." Charles said quietly. "Love looks nice."

"It does, doesn't it?" Sean said and Morgan nodded.

Then they decided to stay the night to give them time together. The call would go out when Dean was freed mentally. They had time to stay for them.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Dean woke to pain, and rape, and pretending to enjoy it. Reciprocating as if he loved the man he now despised. He hadn't loved him before; one can't really love a father like his. But it was different now. Before the sex was pleasant and there was a measure of lust and desire to it, for four years.

Until he'd raped him and claimed him with violence. That had broken him. But he'd learned to let it go, forgive the King for his last Dark act. He'd been jealous, he understood the feeling and the dark actions it inspired. He had counted on lust and pleasure eventually during this payment; but there was none. The king held violence and rage in his heart now and this was what Dean was given. Rape _not_ sex. Pain and agony _not_ lust and desire. All _gone_ and it was used against him.

Now he was _broken_ again, counting the days until his Hell would end.

"So good, so fucking _good!_" The kings said as he pulled Dean's head back by the hair and stretched him until it took all Dean's power to not scream again. And the King thrust in hard and deep, impaling the injured man below him and came inside him again, hand caressing his broken and bruised flesh.

Dean fell to bed panting, cum on the sheets from when he'd just cum, unwilling but still hard for it.

Finding only peace when the pain knocked him out or the daily death did.

More days of pain, more times he passed out from it, and knew he was still being taken as he slept. At least he didn't have to feel it this way. Crying and heart aching for the man he loved, and an unheard prayer that this man taking him and breaking him would just _stop_ it. But he never did; he just did it more.

Until Dean finally woke to being cuddled by the fucker that had been terrorizing him for _days !_

But he managed to hide his rage and remain calm.

"Will you stay with me, beloved?" The King asked thinking that maybe now he'd say yes.

"No, I want to be with Sam. To marry him. You said if I did this, he'd be freed. And we could marry." Dean said and the man nodded sadly.

"Then Sam is free. Two weeks are up." The King said and sighed, "I _love_ you, Dean. I'll miss you making love with me."

"I don't _love_ you. And what you did was not making love, it was _rape_ and _torture, _you_ sick _fuck! And I sure as _hell_ won't miss you raping and abusing me! You are my Father, and Fathers do _not_ do _this_ to their _children!_ Bobby taught me _that_! I _hate_ you!" Dean ground out and headed for the door, "Am I not free, too, _Father_?" Sarcasm filled every word now, hatred peppering them.

"Yes, you are free, too." The King said sadly and the door was opened. And Dean ran to the palace window and sent out his mental call.

'_I'm free! Sam is free. Come to me please!'_ He sent and happiness filled every word.

And the King fled to nurse his broken heart in his room and no one cared. They figured he deserved to know how it felt for once. To have someone tear out your heart and stomp on it. To turn your feelings and needs against you for their own pleasure! Their Evil King should know this, too.

He pulled on robes and ran to wait in courtyard, his lover was coming back and he wanted to hold the man and be sure he still wanted him, even used and _damaged _as he was.

Praying he did.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Soon they galloped into the courtyard and ran to him, Sam in the lead and the others right behind him. He hugged them hard and breathed in their scents, holding them so tight they couldn't breathe, but what was breathing when you had the love of your life back in your arms?

He'd sooner give up breathing right now. And so would they!

He kissed them with a fiery passion he had never felt before, a desperate need to touch what he loved and not be touched by _him_! Dean was in the middle of kissing Sam when he got dizzy, and swayed, Sam held him up as he fainted with one hand, the other hand pulling back bloody from the back of his robes. They took them off him and gasped, fury in their faces.

His body was a mass of wounds, pus and blood caking every inch of him, and his whole backside was coated in blood, thick blood that was still fresh. Blood fell to the ground now in droplets and they rushed him to the carriage, bloody robe under him to catch the blood. And took him to their temporary house to tend to him. Praying this didn't kill him, and hoping that vampires _really_ couldn't die, or surely Dean would from this alone!

First they bathed him, washing the residue from him. The wounds wouldn't stop bleeding so they applied the salves to them and bandaged them. He was stitched and bandaged as well. His ass was a different problem. Once they got the blood off, they saw it didn't do any good. More copiously flowed out and took its place. Cloths were applied and stemmed the flow. The Witch Healers were summoned and they took over, working the healing herbs and balm over torn and shredded skin, and working tons of it into his hole, using fingers to spread it completely inside him, coating every injured part. Bloody hands and shirt sleeves performed the spell, and Dean glowed, floating gently over the bed for a bit then floating back down.

"He is healed as he can get. Most of the wounds are gone and the rim and muscles are new skin. They need to heal more and toughen up. His insides are still bleeding but it is less now. It will be gone by the time he comes alive again. He will be out for several days, dead to the world; a prolonged Vampiric coma but…it will let him heal better. He will be completely healed when he awakens." The head witch spoke and pulled her hood down; it was Souri and they hugged her tight. "Master will be fine. I had to come with my Coven. I wanted to help. I _am_ the most powerful witch in the land. I had to be the one to do this spell."

"What spell?" Cas asked and Souri looked at the warlock, unmarked since he hadn't manifested powers yet. Maybe wouldn't ever. Being vampiric could interfere with the development of his magical powers. Maybe it canceled them out? She wasn't sure. A witch had never been turned before coming into their powers before; she would have to wait and see. But if he got them, he would be in their Coven. He would have great power, equal to hers if he got it.

"The Aurorus Halos. Basically we gave part of our essences and took his injuries into ourselves, then let the magic flow and heal us both. It drained us but it worked." Souri explained then leaned in and kissed her Master's cold cheek. "I love you, Master. Be well." she looked at them and sighed, "Bring him to the manor. I will have a room prepared for him now."

"We'll be there." Sam said and they lifted him, and lay him in the carriage. A hand reached out and clutched Sam's wrist, Dean latching onto him in his sleep. "Fine, I'll join you. Possessive thing." He said lovingly and sat on the floor of the carriage so Dean could feel him there. Leaning his head against his arm as it welded itself to his wrist. "Don't have to squeeze so hard, baby. I'm not leaving you now." But still Dean squeezed and Sam gave up trying to stop him. He was scared in his head and alone. But Sam could fix that. He slept now and felt two bodies join him. Touching Dean and him and sleeping as well.

And their souls went to Dean's broken and scared one, soothed and kissed it, and wrapped themselves around him and let him take from them all he needed, their love, and comfort, and need to care for him. And he smiled, letting the coma take them, too. So they wouldn't leave him while he was out. And soon they all were doomed to remain in comas with him and wryly thought that Sleeping beauty had it _good_, her prince would come and _wake_ her. But their Prince was in here _with_ them, and they all could never wake up until _he_ did. They didn't mind though; they wanted to be here. _With _him.

And still they held him and swore to _never_ let him go and do a _stupid _thing like this _again!_

The brothers saw this when they arrived and sighed, selfish sod! Took them with him and now they had to carry them in, too! Sam and Dean had to be carried together; Dean's hand was welded to Sam's wrist. The others were laid on either side of them but then a strange thing happened…two of the men cuddled tightly into Dean on each side of him and one lay by his hip, all hugging him as tightly as he held onto Sam's wrist. One big joined group, and the brothers smiled.

And left them to rest shutting the door behind them.

"I want to be loved like that." Morgan said sadly. He was alone at his manor, just some slaves who he treated not _nearly_ well enough apparently.

"Me, too." Sean said and thought of his new wife, so beautiful but…so distant. He hadn't touched her yet. A marriage of convenience. His, not hers. He suspected she had loved another and been forced into it. He would talk to her. Maybe if she loved another, he'd let her go.

"I can't have who I love. So I know not to try." Charles said avoiding their gazes and walking away. They hurried to talk to him more, pulling him to face them.

"Who do you love that you cannot even try to?" Morgan asked. It wasn't fair he couldn't love someone. "A _slave?_ You can love a slave. He did."

"Not a slave, but he _is_ a man." Charles said struggling to get away, tears in his eyes, not meeting theirs in shame.

"Why not love him then? A man can be your mate, you know that." Sean said and Charles nodded.

"I know that but to tell him would make me as perverted as our Father…" Charles said and cried, "I can't help how I feel. I know it's wrong but…I do love him, been in love with him for years."

"Who is it?" Morgan begged, "You can tell us, we won't judge you."

"You." Charles said not looking up. "You, Morgan." He fought to get free. "Let me go, I know this makes me evil like him…"

"No, not evil. Just different." Morgan said and pressed closer to him and Sean headed off to give them some privacy. "You really love me?" His hands touched his face uncertainly. Charles breathing sped up and so did his.

"Yes, have for years. I know we brothers enjoy sex with each other at odd times, and don't see it as wrong. But to want you as my _husband _and claim you _forever_, that _is _wrong." Charles shrugged, his green eyes looking into Morgan's green ones. His identical twin, broken with him by their Father, both hurt and taken and forced to be his lovers and slaves…_together_. _Still_ together after they said no to their father but not to each other.

Years of trying to let each other go, building walls to keep the love out but failing at it at _every_ turn.

"Not wrong if the person loves you back." Morgan said and Charles eyes looked less unhappy. "I will be yours, or try to be. We were already lovers off and on before we came to help Dean; let's just make it official." He suggested and kissed his brother, his tongue seeking entrance and the other letting him in, their tongues tangling and soft moans sounding from them now. "Make me _yours!_" Morgan gasped as the kiss broke.

And they made their way to the closest bedroom as they peeled their clothes off and touched each other again; this time not for just a moment but to make each other theirs forever now. The door shut behind them as their touches got needier, more desperate.

Foreplay became redundant and soon Charles thrust into Morgan, who opened for him willingly as he always did, tightly and firmly pulling him in deeper with his muscles there. "I love you, Morgan." Charles said softly, kissing him, "We do this and I am moving in with you and never letting you go. We will marry and join our lands. They _are _side by side, you know; we'll just expand them."

"I love you, too, Charles. I'll marry you. Our lands will be ours together, as we belong to each other now. Make love to me, baby, claim me hard first, mark me as yours forever." Morgan pleaded and moaned as his brother touched him more.

"And I am yours." Charles said then paused in mid-thrust as a hard dick pressed to his own hole, and gentle fingers lubed him up.

"And I will visit often and be your mistress." Sean said and sighed happily as Charles bent forward and he worked carefully into him until he was flush with his brother's ass. "I love you both, too. I will release my wife from her marriage to me. We have not consummated. I was unable to be hard for _her_…" Sean sighed, "Seems I only do this for you two, too."

"We'll claim you later, brother. After I claim my first husband." Charles said and waited to see if he got it.

"_First _husband? Who is the second?" Sean asked and they smiled back at him knowingly. He blushed at their insinuations.

"You are, of course." Charles said and kissed him, both men falling into it and their bodies burning for each other now, and soon words were gone and only pleasured cries filled the room as they fucked each other not in lust but Love and came hard into each other and claimed what was theirs. Then switched until all had been taken and loved, and claimed very thoroughly. And cuddled happily in the bed under the blankets, waiting to die for a few hours.

"No one touches you but us." Morgan said jealously now, "I love you guys, I'm with both of you."

"No one touches any of us but each other!" Charles agreed then smiled, "I love you both, too."

"Just us now." Sean said happily and pressed his head to lay it on Charles chest. Tracing his skin with soft fingertips. "I love you two, too."

"Love feels good." Charles said softly and smiled as he died now. The others dead against him and then their souls reached for each other and held on. Becoming One in Love, a feeling they hadn't dare to feel before now. Dean had showed them it was good to love and so they would do it, and found they liked it; love was the best feeling they had ever known. Dean was still a lucky man but, then again, so were _they _now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Duke's wedding was the most scandalous affair ever to hit the land. A Duke, marrying his former Slave. Freeing him and paying the price for him. Many were shocked but not so much that they didn't do what it took to wrangle an invite to it! It was going to be a gala event.

And so, as days passed, the bride, Sam, got more nervous. Often wearing the tunic and sandals simply because he liked them best, fingering his collar. He knew he looked like a slave still but, he liked looking like this!

Dean went to undo his tunic to help him dress for the rehearsal dinner. Sam held firm to the clasp so he couldn't remove it.

"Sam, you aren't a slave now. You need to change clothes." Dean moaned in frustration as Sam licked a free finger and drew its tip along his stomach and played along a stiffening nipple with it. "Sam…" Dean moaned getting hard immediately. Sam did the same with the other when he saw Dean mesmerized by the hardening nipple. "No fair, Sammy…" He said letting go of the tunic entirely.

"Tunic stays. I wear a robe and you can see my gorgeous body and touch me whenever you want, that is why I wore the tunic, right? You want me to cover up this sexy body…" Sam said and Dean shook his head no in lust. "So I wear clothes out there, but in here, just the tunic. I like my tunic."

"Tunic…" His breath caught as Sam's hand moved along his stomach and cupped his dick through the cloth. "Stay, it stays! Just…let me suck you…"

"Not yet, we're still negotiating here." Sam said with a sexy smile, "The sandals stay and you can suck and touch my body _all_ you want…"

"Sandals stay…" Dean panted and ran hands up to his thighs under the tunic, no covering for his dick and ass under there, per the usual slave garb. Sam moaned and sighed.

"Collar stays on…" Sam said and twirled the golden leash, "Leash, too."

"But… it says you're a slave!" Dean said and moaned as Sam undid his tunic, his erection lingering inches from Dean's face, just out of reach.

"Nuh uh, it stays. I don't care what others think. It is my collar and it stays." Sam said, "You can suck me in public if you want, fuck me, too…Wolves might need a gift again soon." Sam winked, "Once they're here, we might as well…"

"Collar…Collar _stays!'_ Dean moaned and lunged up at his dick and Sam moved it further away.

"Slave gear stays?" Sam asked , running a hand along his dick and making Dean's mouth water for it.

"Yes, stays, anything you want stays, just _please!_" Dean pleaded and Sam grinned, moving closer and bumping his lips with the head of him.

"Suck my dick." Sam said softly then added, "Then again, I might fuck you in front of them this time…would you like that?"

Dean nodded eagerly at that, eyes glowing with love. Sam's head went back as he moaned deeply, hitting the back of the chair and sitting in it now. Dean sucked him fast and hard and both were finding it harder and harder to control their lust now. Then they both came hard as Dean rode him and Sam filled his ass with his release as they cried out their orgasms now.

"See, told you I'd keep the gear." Sam teased as he kissed him now.

"Sexy bastard! You _cheated_." Dean teased back.

"All's fair in something and war…what is _that _word?" Sam pretended to not remember it.

"Love, and, yes, I love you. Stop fishing for compliments, you scheming thing." Dean teased and was pushed to the floor for his words.

"Oh, but I catch the biggest…_fish._ Oh, _whatever _will I do _with _it _now_?" Sam teased his tongue along the slit at the top of dean's dick, making him gasp for more. Sam sucked him now, harder and faster as he progressed until Dean thought he'd die if he didn't cum soon.

Sam lubed up and smiled, gripping his base tight, preventing his orgasm. "Now be a good boy and fuck me, and I _might _let you fill me with that tasty cum of yours…"

"Yes, sir!" Dean said and flipped them, taking Sam hard and deep, roughly going as Sam's fingers grabbed at his back and shoulders, moaning obscenely.

"More, fuck me _more!_" Sam begged, still holding his base tight as Dean nearly exploded to cum. Then an hour later, and more pounding so hard the room shook, Sam felt the need to cum himself and let Dean go, and they came hard and fast, and screamed every orgasm that took them.

And as they cuddled in their bed, Dean had to smile. "That was some good negotiations you did there, Sammy." Sam kissed him softly and laughed.

Sounding very satisfied and smug, Sam replied, "Yes, it was…" Then added, "We should use those negotiations techniques on Cas and Gabe later. Maybe to convince them to marry us, too. Privately, but…I wouldn't mind having them as secret husbands, too."

"Yes, we should do that. But later." Dean said softly and drifted off into their death, feeling the others joining them in the bed now. "I love you, Sammy."

"I love you, too, Dean." Sam said and they also told the others it, too.

"We love you, too. And , even though we _do_ expect to be negotiated with, we will marry you two also." Cas said smiling, "We eavesdropped, shoot us."

"Sexy evil things! Sammy, we got sexy evil slaves, Whatever will we do with _them?_" He teased and kissed them goodnight.

"Why, love them, keep them, and marry them, of _course_." Sam said and they all smiled and laughed.

"Damn straight we will." Dean said and sighed happily.

And let death finally take them as their souls embraced again for a few hours, knowing they were fine this way. And that they really loved their slaves _very_ much!

xxxxxxxxxx

They were negotiating with Cas and Gabe.

Of course this had to be handled delicately, they were such _fine _men!

"So…we want you to be our secret husbands…" Dean said, kissing up Gabe's thigh.

"I don't know…I kind of prefer our Slave thing…" Gabe moaned then chuckled, pulling Dean's head back. "Uh Uh, still negotiating here." Dean rolled his eyes and grinned.

"We get to stay slaves…no doing anything stupid like trying to free us like you did Sam either. Still just as free as others as your slaves, you don't get to be hurt that way for us again!" Cas said seriously and Dean nodded.

"When my brother becomes king, I will ask for your freedom then. They are gentler and won't let me be hurt again." Dean promised, not wanting to feel that pain again either.

"No more crazy and stupid plans like that again?" Gabe said as he undid his tunic and his dick brushed Dean's lip, making him open his lips slightly and move to it but Gabe moved it away, "Promise me…"

"No more stupid plans…without discussing them you guys first." Dean panted and groaned. "I could order you to let me do this, you naughty slave."

"Yes, but then I'd have to say no and then you'd have to punish me…with a paddle or something…" Gabe grinned. "You'd have Cas do it for you…" He winked at Cas, who was enjoying letting his dick brush along Sam's jaw and lips, then moving it before he could touch it, making Sam whimper and beg him to let him suck it.

"Sam, you have to take us someplace nice, someplace private for a real honeymoon. No secret thing. As husbands, we want a honeymoon." Cas negotiated and Sam eagerly nodded, eyes lit with need and lust.

"Anything…we'll do anything you want! Just give us…let us…want to suck your dicks now, let us!" They pleaded and were now allowed to with a nod from each slave, sucking them hard and deep, taking them into their throats to tantalize them further. Then oiling up and slipping onto them and riding them, arching and gripping their shoulder as they fucked their slaves and their slaves got lost in the pleasure too. "Marry us?"

"Yes!" Both slaves shouted and moaned as they came and filled them with their cum and were surprised when they switched. Sam sucked Gabe hard now and Dean sucked Cas, riding them again until they came hard over and over together. Then pulling the men to the ground beneath them, hard again already for taking them now, oiling them up, and slipping in, as their hands stroked the slaves, now lost in their pleasure and moans and cries of pleasure filled the air. Fucking them slow then hard until they came together then switching, Dean getting his personal slave and Sam getting his, saving the best for _last_ really…

The room echoed with the sounds of their sex and their desire, and most of all their love. Secret or not, they really loved those slaves and wanted them to be their husbands, too. No matter what the world may think of them. Only they mattered and it was no one else's business anyway.

"Now the tunics. We are keeping them but, Sam, yours should be different. The sandals, too." Dean said and Sam considered this.

"Lengthen them, just past the thigh muscle." Cas suggested, "Different fabric, too."

"The insignia on the latch should be different, not slave but showing your Duke status, like Dean's medallion." Gabe said and they agreed it would work.

"What cloth?" Dean said and wondered, something golden…" The new fabric that Souri bought could work, it's a bit sheer but you wear the slave tunic under it and it should hide most of you… a big medallion welded over the clasp with my Duke insignia should be fine. I have some new gold sandals for you in with our clothes, those will work." He reached into the nightstand and pulled out three boxes. "Open them." He said and gave each one a box. All were small gold charms with the Duke symbol on them. Sam's had a small crown over the Duke symbol like Dean's did.

"What is the crown for?" Cas asked and pointed to Dean's Insignia.

"Sign of Royalty, I am a prince and required to include it in the insignia. My husband is required to wear it, too." Dean explained.

"Do I have to wear robes over my tunic for the wedding ? I can't just wear the new tunic…" Sam said and Dean shook his head.

"It's a royal wedding, and at weddings, we wear robes. But…you can keep your tunic under it during the ceremony…" Dean said and saw Sam shrugged, giving up.

"Okay, I'll wear the robe." Sam said then grumbled, "As soon as they leave, I am wearing just my tunic again. I mean it."

"Yes, you are. You look so great in that tunic, baby." Dean said and Sam blushed then kissed him.

"You should wear one. You'd look good, too." Sam suggest. "Have her make some for you, too, when she makes mine…I would do anything you want if you'd wear one, a gold one like mine will be, of course."

"Okay, I'll ask her to make me some, too." Dean sighed, "You talked me into it, sexy things."

"But we're_ your_ sexy things, _right?_" Cas teased.

"Yes, his and mine. All _ours!_" Dean said happily and died now as the sun rose.

The wedding was days away and they still had an entire pack of wolves to meet and give lodgings to tomorrow.

Then the nightmare would come.

The King had insisted on performing the wedding ceremony of his youngest son, to give it his blessing.

The very idea of that man, that monster, coming near them again was enough to wish for his death but knew it to be useless. Once the King insisted on something, it was happening.

Didn't mean they had to like it!

Or the fact that he might arrive early and they would be required to give him lodgings until the wedding.

'Fucking bastard!' was the general consensus in the household. The King would get a cold greeting here.

Thankfully, all eight of his brothers were here now, and had sworn to keep him safe. Their Father would never touch Dean again! This time had been _enough_ and they had seen his abused body. Father had gone too _far_ this time!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day the Wolves arrived and were welcomed, and John asked to speak with Dean privately.

"I hear the King is coming." He said worried.

"Yes, he insisted." Dean cringed at the thought of him there.

"We heard what you did for Sam. We think you very brave, my Liege." John said bowing.

"Stop bowing. We have been too intimate for that to be necessary." Dean said sighing and saw the Wolf Lord look up at him guiltily.

"I was requiring payment." John said sadly.

"Why not take our blood? Other packs take it." Dean said and the man sighed.

"Because it was the only way I could be with you the way I wanted to." John said ashamed. "I love you, have for years. Since we were kids and I was sent away. He sent me away because I grew too fond of you; he wanted you for himself. I would have taken you far from his reach before you turned sixteen if I'd stayed. I'd have died stopping him from…claiming First Rights to you, as he did your brothers." He sighed again, "I wanted peace, so I let him take me the same way he did you for a week and then agreed to…never pursue you to love me and, in return, we would have a truce and peace. The mark you bear was not meant to mark our truce…" He laughed bitterly, "It was to remind me of how you could never be mine, that you were _his_! He decreed only I could do the mark so it would constantly be rubbed in my face that I had to give up my chance at love with you, a chance at happiness I could never take, just to keep my people safe. I chose you for Wolf Mate long ago, and such things are not reversible."

"I am reminded constantly that the one I wish to rule with is the one I can never be with. So I…only chose to have sex with you. I never required it of anyone else. That was cruel I know but…I'm sorry. I won't touch you again. I am like him, I see that now. Forcing you to do that with me." John cried now and moved away. "I will serve you and my pack is yours. I will pay penance for what wrongs I've done you."

"No wrong done." Dean said softly. "It wasn't like it was with him, I _promise _it wasn't. It was pleasure for me, and you _never_ once hurt me. You gave me the choice to be with you or be with someone else, I chose to fuck you. Not like he forced me, too. I could have said no and left. You gave me an out; I could have left."

"If you had chosen to, I would have made you stay. Did the mark without payment…just to see you, look upon you, was enough if you chose not be with me. Touch was not necessary to satisfy me. Only seeing your face or hearing the voice of my Mate again was enough. I just needed to touch you so _badly_, I was selfish." John said, "Forgive me, take my pack and my life, in return for the wrong I've done you…"

"No wrong, I said that already. Do you still love me? Am I still your Mate?" Dean asked and saw his pain and loneliness. "You are…have been alone for this long…only being with me when I came to see you…haven't you?" Dean got it now, the desperation and loneliness, the neediness in his touch and rough edge of panic to every kiss. "You _waited _for me…for whenever I decided to show up. You never touched another but me, did you?"

"No one but you. You are the only one I've ever had sex with. I've never even…consummated with a man or woman. I am a virgin. I just can't bring myself to be with anyone but you." John admitted, "I imprinted on you, you see. We wolves, we choose our mates and want no other after that, can be with no other. Doesn't have to be a wolf either, could be witch, human, seer, and, yes, even vampires. Species does not matter, only that our instincts choose them." He went to leave now. "And I chose _you_."

"I would have a truce with you, but am not against further…_payments_…to you." Dean said gently, giving him a soft kiss. "I am sorry you are bound to this fate. Did Father know? Was that why he sent you away?"

"Yes, he saw me choose you. Knew that as my Mate, I would never let him take you. So he told me he'd wipe out my people if I claimed you, If I let you know how I felt. He knew you'd leave with me. So he forced me to choose between my people and you, and told me there was a price for the peace we wanted." John said sobbing now.

"Same price I paid." Dean asked tenderly, wiping his tears away. "For Sam?"

"Yes. Same price. And he made it hurt. It nearly killed me and my people…they…" He hung his head in shame and cried harder, shoulder shaking, "He left me so broken I could not move, brought me to shame and low as he could get me to make them see me as less than a man, a whore, and summoned them to come get the…_nothing _he left me as. I nearly died and the only thing that saved me was the fact that, as a Wolf, we were pretty much Immortal and heal quickly. But my spirit and my heart, even as Immortal as I am, never healed. That was my true price I paid for the peace and lives of my people. I sacrificed all I loved, even myself, to save them and keep them safe!" He sighed, "All Kings must make a sacrifice to their duty, and as I am King of the Wolves, I paid mine. The price we pay is usually the person or thing we love and care about most in the world. It's the one thing that is always out of reach for us. And my sacrifice, the person I love most and can't have, is you, Dean."

"Then fuck what that Evil bastard wants and secretly marry us." Sam said as he approached and held the crying man. "I had no idea he did that to you. I thought you a cruel man, who sought sex of those that entered his land. I was jealous you touched him before I could. I didn't know…" He cried with him now, "You deserve to be loved, John. You do! Dean, could you love him? Be his Mate? Is it so hard to learn to love him, Dean? He was so hurt…"

"I could love him. I would be his Mate but…Father is coming soon, he will hurt them all if I do…" Dean worried and kissed the man now.

"Then be my Secret Mate, and when another rules in his stead, we can petition to marry then. I would not have my people harmed for my own selfish desire and love for you! They mean more to me than you do. They need me more. My duty is to them and I would die to keep them safe!" John said and sighed, touching Dean's face with love in his eyes. "They are my people, Dean, and I their King. My happiness is a luxury I cannot afford."

"Then we will do it secretly. Then petition my brother to let us be together officially." Dean agreed. "I am sorry you suffered so at my Father's hand. He has poisoned this land with his Evil and there seems no end to it…" Dean said softly as they held each other for comfort, "I would kill him if I could."

"I know. I would help you if I knew how." John agreed, "He cannot rule forever, Dean. No ruler does. One will take his place someday."

"I hope so. I am tired of the Evil around me and the way this world has changed. Sam, you wouldn't believe me but once these lands were peaceful, no slavery or marks to carry to show what people were. No price that kills them, even as it frees them. Gold, jewels, and friendship, loyalty and alliances were the coin of the realm, not sex and blood. They could roam where they wanted and no price or payment was needed. It was a place of love and peace. Until _he_ conquered it, and turned it to ruins around us." Dean said regretfully, "I regret the day we _ever_ found your land, John. For that was the day that Father decided to take it for his own." He shook his head sadly, "Such Evil times we live in."

"But not for long." John said and gave him his medallion, placing it in Dean's hand. "Marry me secretly, in front of our Pack. Make love to me there and be _our_ king. I will be your Mate. I am not worthy of it. Claim me. My Pack will serve you now. I will serve you as Second. Your Father need not know this. It will be kept secret as we pretend I am only your ally in these lands. But I would step down. I want to let you rule me, rule _them_. You are a good man. You will rule our wolves wisely." He stood now. "Can we do it tonight? Before _he_ comes?"

"Yes, we can." Dean said, "What of Sam? He wishes to marry you, too."

"You both claim me, rule together. I don't care. It became your decision when I gave up my Mantle of Leadership. It is in your hand, Dean. You are King of the Wolves now. You make it so." John said and left now, "I love you, Dean, Sam. Protect us. Keep our people safe from him. Only _you_ can now. Like all kings, I could not rule forever. Nor will he. It is the way it is for us."

He left now and Dean sat there in silence, fingering the medallion in his hand. "Can I do this, Sam? Rule the wolves? Keep them safe? Keep you all safe?" He said softly, uncertainly. Doubtful. "I am afraid. A king should not feel fear but…I fear I will fail them, that I will fail you and the others, and, most of all, I fear him even touching me again and seeing him again. I _don't_ even want him to _touch_ me in _welcome!_" Dean sobbed and Sam rocked him as he trembled, "I want him _dead!_ But if I can't have that, let _me_ be dead, for I do not wish to feel this fear and pain anymore. I keep seeing and feeling him raping and hurting me. Have since he said he was coming. I don't want him here. I don't want him doing the wedding. I don't want…" He cried harder now and soon stopped, sniffled and wiped his face. "What I want doesn't matter, does it? I am the slave here, my Father the Master…I will never be free of him. There is no price that would free _me_."

"You said as a present, he gives you a vow? To give you anything you wanted, no matter what it was?" Sam asked and idea forming.

"It is the custom of Royal weddings to offer this to the Prince and royal heirs, yes." Dean looked curious. "_Why?"_

"Give me the right to ask for it, let me ask it of him." Sam asked and Dean looked surprised.

"Sammy…" Dean said softly.

"I _want_ to ask him." Sam said, and smiled, "I can free you, as you freed me. Just give me this right."

"It is yours." Dean said then let him hold him, "I want to be free of him, Sammy. I feel bound and chained, though I do not see them. My heart and mind do though; they _feel_ them."

"And I will remove them from you." Sam said softly.

"I love you, Sam." Dean said and nodded.

"I love you, too." Sam said and sighed. "Come, Souri has made our favorites. And we have a Mating Ritual to prepare for. We claim our Wolf Mate tonight and take our Pack for ourselves."

"Can we keep them safe?" Dean asked, slipping the medallion on, sliding it under his shirt.

"Yes, I can make _sure_ of it." Sam said, "That is why I wanted to answer the vow for you." He smiled cruelly, "I will free us _all_ from _him_."

"Sam, what are you planning?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"I will make you _King_." Sam said simply.

"Oh." Dean said softly. And wondered if Father would let them do it, give the throne up for a wedding vow…he wished he would. His Father had reigned for too long as it was!

And with that they left the room to see what food Souri had prepared for them.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The Dukes approached the Meeting area and the wolves let them in. They approached the throne now and bowed in respect.

Both vampires wore tunics. Souri had made Dean a slave tunic to wear under the shear cream and gold one with a gold medallion welded over the clasp for both men. Their sandals were golden and shimmered. They were bare of all other clothing. Each wore a Truce mark around their left bicep and one wore a black and gold slave collar with a charm bearing the Duke's Insignia with a crown. A royal prince/Duke symbol.

Both of them approached the dark haired Lord as he stood by the throne. Dean's Mantle of Leadership clearly worn around his neck now. Dean sat on the throne and Sam took the other one, makeshift for now, having two co-rulers was new to wolves but…they were the kings, so they would adapt. They all bowed to them and took wolf forms in submissive positions around them now, seeking First Approval of their new Kings. Dean bowed to them as well, baring his vampire fangs to show his true form, too. This was Second Approval.

Two more to go.

The former King still wore his golden crown. A small band of gold that fit around his head. A simple band, no peaks or jewels, a thin circular band. Another was handed to him now. He placed it on Dean's head first, kissing his forehead. Then on Sam's, kissing his forehead again. Then bowed prostrate at their feet. Dean and Sam nodded and bade him stand. This was Third Approval.

They stood and walked over the stone table, where a pallet of velvet and silk cloth lay on it. They lovingly undressed John, kissing him softly, his head going down in submission as he went to lay on the pallet. Going onto his back and spreading his legs. The vampires prepped him for taking, soft growls of dominance coming from them, needy whimpers of submission from John. They sucked him together and he moaned louder, forgetting the whole pack watching them, the hands of his lovers driving all thoughts but those of his Mates finally claiming him. He didn't mind being the Second, Dean would be a good King. He was a natural submissive anyway. Not really dominant at all, only acting like it to keep his Pack safe. Dean was a dominant person so that suited John perfectly.

"Mine." Dean said, biting hard on his neck, making them both get hard instantly. Sam bit the other side, "Mine." Sam said.

"Yours." John said and waited to see what they were going to do.

Dean took him first, oiling up and working in slowly, taking his time getting him used to it. "You okay, John?"

"Okay, just feels stretched. I'll be fine. Move more please?" John begged.

Dean moved more, going slowly in and out, Sam working his dick as Dean moved in him. John arched as the pleasure hit finally and he moaned, "More, please, harder, more!" He moaned and his head fell back as his legs went around Dean and locked at the ankles, pulling him in deeper. "Baby…." John moaned softly as he felt his breath catch and his body burning now, his orgasm pushing through him like a river and he was helpless to stop it. Dean felt him tightening and moaned, going harder and faster despite his best efforts to make slow love to him. John wanted harder and faster, a little pain to push him over the edge.

So he leaned down as he took him rougher and sank his fangs into him, and John practically screamed his pain and pleasure as they joined inside him and made him cum crying out Dean's name, hands grasping him and claws coming out and cutting lines in his flesh, pain hitting Dean's pleasure and blending as well. Dean cumming with him over and over until they could stop.

Then Sam sucked him and thrust in, taking him slow then faster, sinking fangs in and John wrapped legs around him, too. Rougher happened eventually and he bit him hard on the other side where his bite already was. And between the pain of Sam's bite and the pleasure his body was feeling, John came screaming and their orgasms whipped through them. Their orgasms took them over until they fell gasping to the pallet. They now leaned over him in a dominant position one last time as he bowed his head to them in perfect submission.

The wolves now howled in happiness and pride, power passing from John to them now. Power of one wolf blending with the power of the next until the wolves' power combined and poured into them, too, strange marking appearing on their skins, black tattoos that swirled magically around their arms and torsos, and hips as well. Ending with a strange spiral that became a wolf's head that nestled at the base of their backs. The marks glowed now becoming golden and shimmered before absorbing into them, taking them over as it joined with their Vampiric souls; taking their minds away with the intense power filling them, and settled into them both after a minute. They felt the power ease up and return to the wolves again, and leave some behind in them, John's in there, too. The wolves' powers were theirs now, along with the Vampiric ones they already had. The marks became black now and stayed tattooed on their skins now.

It was the final approval, The Fourth Approval.

The Wolf Essence forever inside each of their Kings now. The Mantle of Leadership now theirs completely. John no longer bearing his marks, his skin unblemished and tattoo free. The tattoo marked their King and left when they were no longer the King. A Magical Mark of Leadership and Royalty.

They carried their new lover into their tent and cuddled there, sleeping now as they waited for the sun. Dying when it came. All three lay there and woke hours later, finally joined and married, at least in the eyes of their Pack and each other. The King would not know this.

He'd have killed them all if he'd known they had done it. And so they would keep it secret.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They dressed carefully now, shirts worn under the robes that covered their marks, the Wolf's medallion under the shirt and the Duke's one on top. A long white robe of simple white for Sam. A similar robe with gold trim for Dean. Both wore their tunics and sandals under the robes, smiling smugly before looking unhappy again.

He was coming soon and they just wanted to lock the gates and tell him to go back _home_! He wasn't _wanted_ here!

But they didn't do that.

They lined up in order of importance with Dean first in line, the wolves stood to the side concerned for their Kings as their faces were pinched with fear and dread. John knew they knew part of it, the price Dean paid but the other stuff, the abuse as kids. They didn't know that, and if they had, they'd have torn that King to shreds for hurting their King that way!

Dean's brothers lined up beside him and looked angry and worried, too. The slaves watched from by the front door, upset and worried, too. The air was thick with tension and hatred. But not for them.

The King's caravan pulled in and he was unloaded. Sweeping down, he sensed the feelings in the air. Tension, fear, anger, and hatred. No welcome or love at all. He stepped forward anyway and faced Dean.

"Congratulations on your wedding, Dean." Marco said formally and watched Dean's face. His eyes were wide and his breathing fast. He made no move to touch him. So Marco hugged him and Dean froze in his arms, forcing his arms to hug him, and shook lightly as he contained his terror. His spine a tight line and body rigid the whole time. He moved down and hugged the others, their bodies tight and angry as well.

Sam was hugged and welcomed, he tried for calm but only ended up with surly. He still respectfully bowed his head to him, eyes down and hiding his rage and hatred, body in a tight line against his touch.

"I am pleased to be here. Your wedding will be a jewel in the royal crown." The King said.

"We are honored to have you here, Father." Dean said and cringed, really wanting to add, "Now you can leave, you _sick_ bastard!" But instead said, "I will have you taken to your room, surely you are tired from your long journey."

"Yes, I am." The King said and smiled as Gabriel and Cas carried his bags up as Rufus led him to the room he was to stay in.

Once he was gone, Dean nearly fell weakly to the ground, shaking. Dean and his brothers caught him and held him to calm his shaking body, tremors filling him still. "I don't want him to be in the same house as me, is that cowardly?" Dean whispered crying a little.

"No, baby. He hurt you badly. Trust me, we don't want to be in the same house as him either. No one does." Sam reassured him. "It's just one night. We marry tomorrow night, promise."

"I…I know." Dean said and sighed, "I need to go see if he is comfortable." He went in and his shoulders drooped. Sam went with him and took his hand.

"Not leaving you alone with him." Sam reassured him, "Not leaving your side until he's gone."

"Thank you, that helps." Dean said gratefully. Earning Sam a warm smile and a hug, with a deep kiss to let him know Sam as here for him and he loved him.

They headed in to see if he was comfortable now. He was in his room sitting on the bed, already unpacked. "Can we get you anything else?" Dean said softly, polite and civil, when he felt anything _but._

"No thank you." The King said and sighed, "You hate me, don't you?"

"Yes." Dean said calmly. "If you need anything, let my servants know. We are here to serve you, Father." And left.

Marco stared at the closing door and sighed, he'd figured as much. He'd been foolish to think his son had forgiven him and still loved him. After what he'd done, he'd figured Dean would need time to cool off, but didn't think he hated him. He knew the price for freeing Sam, why was he acting this way?

He let the insult go and sighed, Dean needed more time to forgive him, so he'd give it to him. He loved him enough to do that. His beautiful runaway prince and lover, no longer his, but still _very_ loved!

Then settled in and took a nap.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Dean fell to his knees again and fought to compose himself. "I can't do this." He shook his head. "I can't pretend he didn't…I can't do ….I can't let him…I want him _gone_ or _dead!_"

"We'll take over his care for the rest of the visit, Dean." Morgan said and hugged him. "You stay away from him. It is affecting you too much."

"I'm sorry I can't do this. I should be man enough to do it. But I'm not. I hate him _so_ much!" Dean said softly, "And I'm so afraid of him at the same time."

"That's to be expected, little brother. After all he's done to you, it's amazing you've held onto yourself this long! We're impressed. Let _us _deal with him from now on, _okay?_" Morgan said and Dean sniffled.

"Okay." He said and got up, taking Sam's hand, "Take me to my wolves, I need to be with friends right now."

"Yes, you do. Come, they are waiting for us." Sam said softly, "They sensed your pain." Dean's response was to let Sam pull him close and head out the door to the waiting wolves. Souri watched him go with eyes full of love and worry. Then hate and anger for Marco as he approached the slaves.

"I wish to bathe." He said to Cas.

Cas was tempted to tell him to run his own bath and drown himself in it but instead bowed a head and went to run him one obediently. Keeping his eyes down to hide his hate for the man. "Yes, Sire." Cas said humbly and rushed to do it.

The King noticed his son's slave were all beautiful and considered asking for one to join him for the night. When he mentioned it to Morgan, his Eldest son insisted Dean had urgent business that had came up he had to deal with and had put him in charge. He was told that wasn't possible. They were their personal slaves and he didn't have permission to assign one to the King; he was sorry.

Inside he smiled. Both Cas and Gabriel would find a way to kill him if he so much as _touched_ them. But it would be amusing to see if they could kill the bastard…then decided against mentioning it.

Hours later, they returned and headed to bed.

"May I request the company of one of your beautiful slaves, my son?" The King asked at the base of the stairwell. He'd been waiting for them to return.

"No, they have other duties to me tonight. I apologize, I will prepare company for you next time." Dean said calmly and bowed respectfully.

"Then may I have the pleasure of _your_ company?" The King asked and Dean shot Sam a terrified look.

"We have a lot to prepare for. The wedding is taking a lot of our time up. I must decline your offer, Sire. But thank you for honoring us with your request." Sam said and they headed to their room where Cas and Gabe waited for them. Dean felt hatred fill him again. How dare he ask that! He would rather _die_ than let that man embrace or touch him again!

Then they cuddled Dean between them and soothed him as their deaths came to them again. And soon they all were gone until a few hours later, when they would be married and the King could fucking leave them alone _forever!_

They wished he'd leave now but knew he wouldn't.

But it was their hearts fondest desire right now!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The vows were simple, their faces solemn. Looking toward each other the whole time and finding it hard to be really happy when every bone in their bodies screamed for them to fucking kill the man marrying them. But they stayed calm and civil to the end and were given his blessing, and named as Mates and husbands.

They wanted to flee the room and kick his ass out now but there was one part left and Sam was looking forward to it.

The Wedding Feast was huge but Dean ate little, hatred and fear filling him too much. The others watched their Master and King feel these things and ate very little, too. Too focused on the intruder that was hurting the man just by sitting next to him.

After the meal, the King took Dean aside to discuss the Vow. Dean said he'd given Sam the right to make the requests for him. And left his presence as fast as he could to sit between Gabriel and Cas for comfort, knowing they'd ease his pain with their love by just touching his hands under the table, when all they wanted to do was hold him and kiss his fear away!

"I am told you are the one to give my vow to. It is our custom to offer Royal heirs a vow that allows them to have whatever they want from us and we have to give it. So I am asking, what can I grant you, no matter how small, I will give it freely." The King said and was surprised his vehement response. And taken back by his demands but knew he had to grant them. He'd promised.

"Besides dropping dead right now at my feet, I suppose I have some requests, you _sick_ fuck." Sam said coolly. "You have enough nerve to insist on showing here when you know how he and I feel about you. I can't figure out if you're oblivious to our hatred, or just plain got a death wish. We fucking _hate_ you! You raped my husband, your own damn _son!_ And act like we should just _welcome _you? No _fucking_ way!"

King knew his hatred and didn't see how it mattered. Took him aside and spoke with him privately. "You raped him over and over! Are you aware how hurt he was? Did you even care!" Sam hissed angrily, keeping it to a whisper.

"No, all slaves are like that when they are freed. Broken, and bleeding, hurt and abused. One last reminder to what they are, whether they are free or owned. A slave is always a slave, that never changes." The king said as if it explained everything. "I love him. I showed him I loved him, too, there toward the end. He apologized for leaving me; he even said he wanted me."

"It was _forced!_ He said it to make you happy and you _know_ it." Sam hissed. "He didn't mean a word of it! He never needed you that way; he needed a _father!_"

"I could never be his father. Not for any of my sons, they were for sex and to be used. I never loved them but I do love Dean; always have." The King said softly, "A slave always ends up raped and broken when it is freed; Dean knew that. I could not change that, even for him."

"I wish I could kill you for that!" Sam growled and the king nodded. His lover was well loved. He'd hoped as much.

"I understand that. Now tell me your requests, Sam." The King insisted. "I will give you whatever you wish."

"You never _talk_ to him again, never lay your unworthy eyes on him _eve_r again, and stay the fuck _away_ from Dean and I for the rest of our lives! You've done _enough_. And you will step down as King and give the throne to Dean! You will go far from here, be banished from these lands as punishment for what you've done to them!" Sam said without hesitating.

King was sad now. Dean was his youngest, his favorite son and lover. The one most like him and the one that should have been the heir to the throne anyway. "I agree. He sacrificed himself at great cost for you, and I know now he would do it for others as well. He will be king now and you will be his Queen, sort of. Consort then."

"Oh." Sam said in surprise, "He's your _son_! If you loved him so damn much, why did you _hurt_ him that way?" He cried and the king nodded. "Because I am a monster, and enjoyed it; loving him was no barrier for my cruel desires. I enjoyed it but…I do love him, will miss him. But you're right, he didn't deserve it. Not from me, his own Father." The king said and sighed, "I will let him go for that reason. I will never speak nor look upon him again, and he will be King. Hopefully a better king and man than I was. He is not cruel like me, nor as perverted in thoughts. You are good for him, beautiful one. If I had seen you on the bidding box, he never would have gotten you." The King smiled, touched Sam's face softly now, "I'd have bought you for myself! So beautiful and perfect. You'd have been my favorite Slave."

"Uh, _thanks_." Sam said and backed up. This was getting _creepy_. "Dean is looking for me."

"Yes, he is." The King said backing off and smiling softly. Sam embraced Dean and Dean kissed him happily.

"Sire, the crown?" Sam reminded him.

"Will be his tomorrow." The King said softly, "Your Coronation is at noon, Dean. You will receive the crown from me and I will leave this land forever, banished and never seeing or speaking to you again, as your husband has requested." He sighed, "I must go prepare the castle for your arrival now. May your Union be blessed, my son."

"Thank you, Father." Dean said and bowed. "I was honored by your marrying us and visiting our home."

"I was honored as well. You are my son and I am most proud of you." Marco said.

Dean and Marco lied with every word but protocol dictated they be hospitable to the King and so they had lied. Said pretty lies and polite words they didn't mean.

One wanting to touch his lover again so badly he ached, and the other so sickened and full of rage, he wished he knew how to kill the other man so he could have done it right then. And, as he pulled out to road, his carriage getting smaller in the horizon, a sense of relief and peace filled them now. "He _really_ making him King tomorrow? _Not_ a trick?" John asked not trusting the King at all.

"It was my request from him for the Wedding Vow. He has to honor it or lose face and die for it. He has to make him King, where he likes it or not." Sam said smugly, hugging Dean tightly, pride in his voice, "You are going to be such a good King! You can heal this land and those he hurt, trust me." He sighed happily as Dean cried tears of joy now. "You are free, baby. You are free of him for Eternity now!"

"You freed me!" Dean said happily and buried his face in his lover's neck.

"You freed me first. The moment you bought me at that market." Sam said lovingly, and smiled. "I was so lost and alone, with nowhere to go and no one to trust when you insisted on buying me. You _never_ once treated me like a slave. Always like a man you loved; right from the start." Sam said and shrugged.

"That's because I did. I loved you as soon as I laid eyes on you, Sammy. " Dean admitted, "I had to have you, baby!"

"And now you do." Sam said happily.

"Hey, John, I got an idea for a Crown mark, like the Truce one but showing royalty…take a look." Cas said holding out a scroll.

"I like it, who gets one?" John asked and teased, "There is the problem of payment…"

"Sam, Dean, Me, Gabriel, and You." Cas said then teased, "I'm very willing to pay a payment, but think we should reverse the partners though."

"Oh, really? And that would be?" John moaned softly as they kissed his neck and ear.

"We fuck you first. They got you already, baby. It's our turn…" Cas whispered as his hand slipped lower.

"Bedroom…" John moaned and they laughed, tugging him upstairs, where all four men made love to their Wolf Mate and Consort and then let him make love to them, finding wolves really were bigger everywhere and begging him for more. And when they died as the sun rose, he had to resign himself to being pinned by four very dead vampires for a few hours, and slept with them now.

And when they woke up, he did their Crown marks in bright gold around their right biceps, and had his assistant do his on him. Then they headed to the palace for Dean's coronation. And to usher in the reign of the new King. Something everyone was thrilled about!

The wolves were free now.

So were the people.

Those sons he'd hurt were free finally.

But, best of all, _Dean_ was free!

And Sam wanted to keep him that way, swearing that if that Evil king came back, he would find a way to kill his abusive ass!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean sat on the throne, Sam at his side, their Royal robes of blue were resplendent. The light from the windows fell on the gold of the crowns on the pillows. One on each side. The king gave them a sad look and they gave him _nothing_. Wishing it over and _done_ with, so the man would finally be gone.

"Can't we make this work?" The man pleaded, holding the crown over Dean's head but not lowering it.

"Crown me and leave." Dean said coldly and hissed quietly, "I _hate_ you, _never_ loved you. What you _did_ to _me_, to my _brothers_, your own _sons _was _monstrous_. Give me my crown and free us from your Evil, old man." Dean sat still now as the crown was placed on his head. "You touch me and I swear I will have you beheaded by dawn."

The man gulped and nodded, pain and heartbreak in his eyes, Dean eyed him coldly, not caring. Secretly enjoying his pain. Pain he'd caused him, caused John, caused _everyone!_ He watched as Marco put the Queen's crown on Sam and Sam bowed in respect, or _feigned_ respect, but it still counted.

The old king left the platform now, moving toward the side doors after bowing to them. They considered beheading him while he knelt there but figured it would be in bad tastes to do, so settled for a nod and watching him go.

Marco packed his bags and headed toward his horse. No footman bade him farewell, no one came to see him off. He realized now how hated he _really _was. How glad they were he was leaving.

How wrong he'd been. He'd never been one to love anyone, not even his wife, who he'd forced to marry him because of her beauty and the kingdom she would bring him. An alliance of kingdoms. His heart had craved pain and he'd inflicted it well. Breaking her Will as he forced her to submit to him, never giving her love since he never knew how to. His sons were born out of his rape of her, never making love, she hated him too much for that to happen, and he had seen their beauty and youth, had craved their bodies as they grew up. Dark desires had filled him at the sight of his first sons at the age of fourteen. So he created a rule so he could be with them. He got First Rights to them or they became slaves to others, sold to others less kind than him. He would be a good lover to them, their tender bodies would respond to him pleasurably; once they got past the awkward stage. The Claiming was the hard part. They would fight it, he'd known that, but they would come to see him as their loving Master. To be fair, he'd set the time limit to four years, giving them the chance to say No and end it at twenty.

Again he beat his queen into submission when she'd objected. Then he'd claimed Morgan as his own and Charles, his brother, twins, and broke both to his Will and every desire for them. Then the other sons were forced to do the same. All said no later which had hurt him. He had been the perfect lover to them, the perfect Master, what _else_ did they expect of him?

Now he knew. They had expected him to be their father but he couldn't do that. And it had made them hate him.

Dean had been different, more beautiful than his brothers, more passionate in bed, loving and strong to him. Submitting and giving back as much desire and lust and love as Marco gave him. His perfect lover. He had thought him in love with him and that he would stay, thus he dared to fall in love with him. But he'd said no. Then he'd had a second chance, and it had turned bitter between them. He'd tried to love him but Dean fought it, wouldn't let the love inside his heart. So Marco had hurt him to punish him for rejecting him then tried to make it up to him.

Dean had apologized, begged to be with him, demanded more of him. So he'd thought he'd been loved again. But it was a lie, all a _lie_. Dean _never_ loved him. He really did _hate_ him.

So with a heavy heart, Marco mounted his horse and rode away, and no one in the kingdom missed him; especially his sons. Especially Dean, who breathed a sigh of relief when his spies told him the man had passed the final borders of the kingdom. Smiling happily as he and his brothers embraced and cried, thrilled the man was gone and would _neve_r return.

His Evil would need to be dealt with…Dean thought, and wrote out some decrees.

No more slavery. All slavers caught doing it or with slaves would be killed on sight. Slaves would be taken in and cared for, freed to their homes or wherever they wanted to go, free. Taken or kidnapped ones would be freed instantly, the takers killed on sight as well. Same applied to those taken into sexual slavery, they would be freed and the one taking them would be killed.

No more marks to determine your species, no more census to see how many there were and where they lived, as if keeping track of territories would make them more submissive to the king!

The blood and sex price would be abolished! If payment were demanded, it was to be paid in gold, jewels, or other ways, never again would one have to be sexual with someone just because they entered their territory. People were free to roam where they wished, imposing borders on them was forbidden.

No treating other species as less than equals, no bigotry or prejudice would be tolerated.

All issues would be dealt with by the king and his council, no killing or using disputes to take others' territories from them. All wars and feuds would be ended or the king and his army would end them for you!

There would be peace now, and the king's Evil would be erased as soon as they could do it.

Dean wanted to make things better and prayed this would do it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Marco sat in the wastelands, wiping the Kraken blood from his skin. Another failed attempt at dying. No end to his loneliness and pain.

He saw her approaching and, gasped in disbelief, knowing her on sight but whimpering as her form shimmered into another one; a much _scarier_ one.

"Who…_what_ are you?" Marco gasped out, afraid, knowing who she was already.

"I am Death." She said and smiled, "_Your _death. But then you already knew that."

Marco sighed, "I've been looking for you." He said softly.

He bowed his head now and waited for her to take him.

But no taking happened.

"You have a choice, Marco. You can die and go to the afterlife and pay for your Evil, or I can give you a second chance. It depends on how your soul's weighing goes. Sit still, I am going to do it now." She said and reached for him. Marco wanted to run and hide but submitted to her touch.

And awaited her Judgment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Marcos Redemption

**New Title: Bobby's Secret_Marco's Redemption_Love's Slave-Conclusion**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning****: Unrelated but still is Sam and Dean. Sam/Dean/Cas/Gabriel. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here****. Rape and really explicit and graphic imagery is included, beware if this bothers you! Incest and molestation occurs here, I warn you now!**** But Dean and Sam is **_**not**_** the ones doing it, another character is…**_**not Cas or Gabriel either if you're worried about that. **_**Menage situations, fair warning here!**

**If you can't handle this kind of content, please don't read! I don't want to upset or offend anyone, I really don't.**

**Plot: **

Dean has taken over the kingdom and making it better again, and Marco is wandering in exile. He seeks out his death and Death ends up making him an offer he can't refuse.

Enter little Marco with amnesia to be raised by Dean and Sam.

In twenty years, he'll be judged for what he's done. Death tells him. Will Marco find goodness by then or will he never learn what love and goodness feels like? Or will he end up erased from existence come judgment time?

xxxxxxxxxx

**(Prologue)**

Marco felt the heat scorch his skin, this wasteland was so unforgiving.

He had come here for just that reason. Others had come here for it as well and it had fulfilled its purpose. It promised that it would kill you in the end and to others it had, but not him. He'd come here to die but, no, he was just hot.

He'd tried everything. Assassins, murdering thieves, sea monsters, even a Kraken, somewhere in the North Sea. Dean had cast him away, the ungrateful Prince, usurped his throne with that worthless slave he had. Sam may say he's a free man but he wasn't! He'd always be a slave, like all slaves were destined to be. Meant to serve, not to be married to a Prince, or to rule a kingdom. That little conniving creature!

But self pity had taken up most of his time lately. He hated this world and wanted out of it.

Already he heard of the changes. No more payments or tributes to cross territories since there were no more territorial lines! No more slavery, of any sort…soft bastard! Marco hissed to himself. Dean was proving to be a great disappointment. Now he was married to the Wolf King and he suspected he was lovers, really in love with his other slaves, those gorgeous things he'd tried to approach before the wedding.

How dare they turn him down! Then his own sons, his other lovers, forgetting they were once his and thus gave him rights to them again if he demanded it, despite that stupid vow he'd made when they hit twenty….turned him down and now were sleeping together, in love, joining their lands like common sorts.

It all made him sick!

He blamed those knights. They'd put good ideas in their heads and now they were weak and simpletons…wait until war came to their land, they'd see how much stronger Marco's ways were. Their kingdom would fall in seconds! He couldn't wait for that to happen, little traitors! All of them!

After all he'd done for them, they did this to him!

Yet he still worked his way through the heat and hunger, seeking his death. Better dead than in a world that had rejected him so totally!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Present)

She stood over the kneeling Vamp and hated him. But knew this had to be done. Being Death itself didn't give her the luxury of choosing only jobs that she liked; sometimes she got ones she despised. And she still had to do them.

Marco didn't see her; he was too lost in his self-pity rant inside his own head. Selfish bastard! She thought. He did so much harm and couldn't see it…all of it was about him, yeah, right.

"Marco, stand and face your death." She said taking her proper form, showing herself as Death now.

Marco turned in shock and stared. "But you're…you…."

"Souri is my form I take when on Earth. This is my true self. I am a goddess of Death. Come and be judged. Your time has come." Souri said and focused on her task. Relishing when it ended. Placing hands on him and taking several minutes to search through his life, to judge him properly. Then reached a troubling conclusion.

She couldn't. There was no good to compare his evilness to.

He was totally devoid of goodness. Therefore unable to be judged and thus she couldn't let him die.

Shit!

Marco trembled under her touch and waited. Then saw her hesitate and flinched as she gazed at him coldly. "I cannot judge you, and therefore you can't die. I must do something different."

"Why not?" Marco had to ask her.

"To judge the evil in someone, you must be able to have some good to judge it by. Good and Evil must exist together for judgment to occur. Sadly, without goodness, like you don't have, I must come up with something else." She said then had a thought. "I could give you a second chance. Earn some goodness, then I'll judge you in twenty years' time."

"For what?" Marco demanded confused.

"Redemption, to earn you some goodness, a new lifetime to find it. To learn to love and feel goodness inside you, then I can judge you." Souri said then said sternly. "I also am doing this for them. You fucked up their lives just as you fucked up everything you ever touched! But still they became good men. Dean became a good king and found love with his men. Your sons found love and happiness despite never knowing it from you…the knights gave them what you couldn't. Love and family, fathers do not do what you did to them. You never were a father to them, you despicable man! They are happy and good despite all your efforts to ruin them and destroy their lives. So, I'll give you a chance…a small one."

"What do I do for this chance?" Marco asked, seeing he really had no choice here, if he ever wanted to die, he had to do it.

"Simple, you live another life." Souri said, then smiled. "Be still. This gets complicated. I need a moment to do something first."

"Fine, go ahead." Marco said and waited. He felt her touching in his mind again and this time it felt different. His mind went blank now and he felt dizzy. His eyes seemed to be seeing lower objects now then he realized that he was shrinking. Souri finally let her touch go and nodded.

A five year old stood before her with a quizzical look. Touching his mind, she allowed him to remember briefly, knowing he needed to know this. "In twenty years, I will weigh your soul then judge you."

"And then I'll die?" Marco asked, his child-like voice resounding his fear.

"That depends on how you come out of the judging. You may live and stay on as your new self or die. But only if you have to learned to love and find redemption. It all depends on you really, Marco. Twenty years, that's all you get. Then I'll come to you again." Souri said.

"Twenty years." Marco said then sighed as she hid his memories again. She gently touched his head and he slept, passing out and she caught his falling form. Then carried the little boy in her arms and appeared invisibly on the steps of the palace. Pulling the rope there, she lay him down and hid again.

Sure the pair would love him, a son of their own; something they deserved and had been so afraid they'd never have. It was part of her 'second chance' she had planned for Marco; a way to help both the people she loved and teach Marco to love. Something she really hoped he did, looking down at the adorable boy sleeping on the step and falling for him already. Such a beautiful child. She thought. She hoped he got the lesson; she really didn't want to have to see him die.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cas answered the bell pull and looked down to see the child on the step. He immediately called on Dean to come see. "What the…where are his parents?" Dean wondered as he leaned down to wake him up. The child gazed up at him in confusion and innocence. "What is your name? Are you lost?"

Besides… how did he even get in here? Past the guards and the gate…not a small feat really.

"I…I don't know." The boy said uncertainly, his eyes scared now. "I can't remember."

"You don't know how you got here either?" Dean asked concerned, picking the shivering boy up in his arms, wrapping him in his robe, tight to his body for warmth.

"No, nothing." The boy said. "I'm scared."

"Don't be, we'll go see if we can find your folks; you probably just wandered off." Dean said, Sam was there now and feeling on the boy's head for a bump or blood. Both thinking that maybe he had hit his head. It would explain his memory loss, poor little guy.

Soon they were dressed in street clothes and were in a carriage going to the village.

"Is this your son?" Dean asked an older man and he said no. Doing the same to everyone there and got the same response…he didn't belong to any of them. "I guess we'll keep you then. Got a name you like?" He asked and found himself drawn to the boy. Loving him already, a son. A son they had been discussing lately. Talking about getting a woman to bear for them, secretly of course.

"No, any name you'll like?" The boy asked and they discussed it and hit on the perfect one.

"Robert Francis Winchester, you'll be named that. See, my adopted father was named Robert Francis Singer so I gave you his name, so you'll be the second. Robert Francis Winchester the Second. Royal Prince to the throne, our son. We'll be your parents now." Dean said and the boy smiled. "Bobby for short, is that okay?" Bobby would have loved this boy, would approve of giving his name to him.

"I like it. Bobby…my name is Bobby. You are…" The boy asked and Dean smiled.

"I'm Dean Winchester, the King here, and this is my consort, Sam. We rule this land, but we're good rulers, don't worry." Dean said and felt pain at his words. The kingdom was healing, slowly becoming good again; his father's poison slowly leeching from it and he was glad. Every day that passed saw it getting better for his subjects and that was the best outcome he could have imagined for it.

"Dad, you are Dad. Him, too." The boy, Bobby said. His Jade Green eyes gazing at them with trust now.

His eyes haunted Dean for some reason but he couldn't put his finger on the reason. He couldn't shake the feeling he'd seen them before; they were so familiar! But knew that wasn't possible. So he just assumed it was because they were his son's eyes now. Once so full of confusion he never wanted the kid to know again. He was a vampire though, he had the mark. He wondered where he came from but figured it didn't matter, as long as he was with them now.

Souri watched their interaction carefully as days passed. Saw the pain Marco wrought in his son slowly being healed by having the child there. Marco making it up to Dean in this way, the one he had hurt the most out of all his sons, and approved. He didn't know he was doing it, but that made it better, more of a natural thing. Dean needed a child to love, Sam, too. Marco needed to learn to love, so this was perfect.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Time passed fast for them now. Bobby grew up tall and handsome. Spending most of his time in the kitchens helping Souri cook, fetching her ingredients for her meals, and adoring her best of all the people there, except his parents of course. Souri in return loved Bobby best, taking him on hikes and picnics, spending time with him when she went to the market or went picking veggies from the garden, taking him to the woods to find herbs for the food. He also sat in her kitchen, telling her about his day, chattering away like only a kid can, and making her smiled lovingly at him. She regretted that as a god, she didn't get kids; she was sterile. She and her other Death god Mate couldn't have kids together as a result. Bobby was as close to a kid as she'd ever get.

Which made her love him more, and dread the day when Judgment time came.

She loved that boy, she hadn't expected that. Hadn't foreseen him taking to her so much and it made her job harder, knowing someday she had to judge him and hating when that time came. '_Please let the time pass slower.'_ She prayed to her head Death god, '_Please give me more time.'_ She cried at this part every time. '_Please make it so I don't have to do this!'_ and this broke her heart every time.

But suspected that, while painful, it may not lead to his death after all.

Bobby didn't have a bit of evilness in him, not a drop. He was all love, bravery, courageous to a fault, loyal, forgiving, sweet in nature, kind hearted, and took care of those around him. He was a good knight, fearless in battle, pure of heart, so full of goodness he fairly glowed with it already.

Marco's soul hid who he was and she made sure it stayed that way. Bobby was better. Bobby would live if he stayed this way. She only hoped he didn't see this as a betrayal once she revealed the truth to him.

She couldn't bear to lose his love now, he was dear to her. Loved and protected by her personally.

So different than who he used to be.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Years seemed to flow into each other now, a river one that could never stop; a gentle but unstoppable progression.

Dean thought this and smiled at Bobby, reflecting proudly that even at the age of 12, he was remarkably adept with a sword, and with a staff he was unbeatable, and watched as he sparred with Gabriel nearby. He also had the most infectious happy smile that made everyone smile with him, made you feel good just by being around him. He'd make a good king someday, Dean thought again. Then moved inside and removed a cloth from a portrait, a portrait of his father, Marco. Pain filled him at the sight and tears hit his eyes. His eyes scanned the picture and he asked it, "Why couldn't you have just been my Dad? Why couldn't you just love me the right way?" He got no response. "I hate you but…Bobby…he's my son now. I'm doing good with him, would never do what you did to us. Why couldn't you do that with us?" Sadness filled his heart and then he felt a hand touch his own, a thinner one, one he knew well.

"Who is that?" Bobby asked, the portrait sparked a feeling of him, a dark one, and he repressed it. Regret flared there too and he was confused by it.

"The last king, my father." Dean said then they sat in a window, he motioned to it. Eyes downcast to hide his pain but eventually his son got him to look up at him again. Then he sat up and wiped his eyes. "Sorry, bad times."

"What did he do? I heard he was evil but no one tells me anything about why he was or what he did to them." Bobby objected. "I'm almost a man now and I deserve the truth about why you hide his portrait this way. Like he's a horrible secret or something."

"Not a secret, just a painful reminder, that's all." Dean said and nodded. Licking a lip, he nervously spoke again. He started with what he did when they were kids, the conquering of the land and destroying it with his evil. Added in the slavery and the tributes he soon taught them to require. Explained about Sam and John, his other consorts and wolf mate. He glossed over some details but still told him most of it. "He hurt me, hurt everyone he touched. I'm glad he's gone, I know he's out there somewhere, but I fear and dread him coming around again. I hate him but…sometimes I just come here to ask why he did it all. Ask him why he couldn't love us the way we love you, what made it so damn impossible to be our Father." He shrugged. Eying the painting with comingled dread and pain, mixed with regret. "Never get an answer but it's not likely I'd get one, right?"

"He couldn't, because there was no love in him for anyone. He couldn't love you because he was too full of evil to ever feel that for you or his other sons. He was an evil man." Bobby said and the words just came out of him and he felt they were true. As if the man had spoken them himself. This also confused him but he let it go and hugged his Dad. "You got me now, and I love you. Let's not bring him up again." Then he went over and covered it again. "He isn't worth our notice, Dad. He never was."

"Thanks. You know, you really are wise for your age. So good and kind, and smart, too." Dean said touching his son's hair lightly. "And you're getting shaggy. You need a haircut, Bobby."

"Souri promised to do it later, she said the same thing." Bobby chuckled as they headed out of the hall. Turning to glare at the covered painting and swearing to burn the thing someday. It haunted his father and that made him hate the man in it more! Dean was still hurting from what he'd done to him and he'd be damned if that man got to get to hurt him anymore than he already had. "I want to burn it."

"Burn what?" Dean said and Bobby looked back at the painting pointedly. "If you want to, someday when you are king, you can."

"Why not you?" Bobby asked concerned but the pain in his father's eyes now.

"Because I can't even touch it." Dean said. "I can stand in front of it but never work up the courage to burn it, even though I consider it all the time and know I should. It would cause me too much pain to even touch the damn thing."

"Well, when I'm king, that will be my first decision. To burn that thing." Bobby decided, that hateful thing would go for sure then.

"I'll hand you the fire to do it." Dean said and smiled indulgently at him. "I have a thing with your other Dad now, a date, but Souri mentioned you helping cook dinner, better get going…she may even let you lick the bowls if you get there in time." He knew she'd save the boy the bowls anyway, but was just teasing him. She really loved that boy.

"I'd better go then." Bobby said and sprinted away. "Dad?" He stopped and eyed his father with sad eyes.

"Yeah, son?" Dean said and the boy gave him a small smile as he looked back at him, haunting green eyes on his own. Eyes like in the painting. Dean realized. The boy had Marco's eyes but he wasn't him. Must be a genetic trick. Lots of people had green eyes like Jade, surely that was true.

"I love you, Dad. I'd kill that Marco guy if he ever came near you again. He doesn't get you again. I really do love you." Bobby said then ran away.

Then Dean realized it again. He hadn't used Marco's name when talking about the picture. He also hadn't mentioned the sexual abuse and physical abuse, so how had he figured it out? Well, he had probably heard it from someone else, even though it was one of those things that no one knew about and was kept secret that way out of shame and hatred of it, but it nagged at him, a feeling in him telling him something was weird there. He'd seen the painting and figured it out, that was it. But still couldn't shake the feeling that maybe, with him just appearing on the step that way, that he could be him. But different. Couldn't stop thinking that his wonderful son, that loving boy, was somehow that evil man deep down, but shrugged it off, there was no way it was true.

Even if he was beginning to look just like the man more every day, he wasn't him. He wasn't Marco! He was Bobby, the homeless waif he'd taken for his own son. It didn't explain anything…he told himself firmly. It was just a coincidence. His family had abandoned him or were killed. Had to be. Bobby wasn't Marco reborn, it wasn't true, damn it!

Then went to Sam to discuss something he wanted to do now, a change of title for his lover. Not consort, he considered that a stupid word. Something more fitting. More traditional.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam let his Lord summon him to his bed chamber and knelt by his feet. He liked to kneel to his king and lover, and Dean allowed it. Still his slave and Dean knew it did no good to tell him different. And found he still considered himself his Master, too.

"Sammy, look at me." Dean commanded. Sam's hazel eyes met his, full of desire and love. "Screw the consort thing. I am king here. I make the rules. So you are no longer my consort. You are my Queen." He declared and grinned at Sam's expression.

"But Queens are female, and I'm not." Sam protested.

"So I've noticed, thankfully enough." Dean teased him. "Never the less, you are Queen from now on." Then leaned back, revealing a telling bulge in his own Slave tunic. It's sheer golden cover shimmered in the candlelight. "And as my Queen and Eternal love slave, mind you, you are required to service me whenever I want you to." Dean continued and Sam nodded, eager to begin that part. "Remove my tunic, baby."

Sam's hands worked the clasp free and it slid off his hips, revealing him hard and ready for his lover.

"Suck me." Dean ordered and Sam did as he said, suckling the tip and then taking the rest in his mouth, taking him deep and then shallow, sucking him hard at intervals, sealing his lips around him and using his tongue and hands on it now. "Yeah, like that…" Dean purred then nudged him off him. "Bed…now."

Sam unhooked his own tunic now and scrambled up onto it quickly, on all fours and bowing his head down onto the bed. Then he spread his legs farther apart and rested his head on his crossed arms below him. And Dean applied the oil and worked fingers into him, working Sam's shaft as he did so, until Sam was moving back onto him more, whimpering and pleading for more.

Dean working into him now and making love to him for hours, plaintive moans of pleasure filling the room, as well as grunts, groans, moans, and cries accompanied by slapping flesh as he fucked him harder eventually, doing it again and again, at intervals, and they came hard from it each time.

"Now, so close…cum now." Dean gasped his permission and Sam did as he was told, cumming for his Master more with every thrust until his Master joined him in orgasm after orgasm.

Afterward, they cuddled and kissed, happily teasing each other for over an hour.

"Fine, I'm your Queen." Sam said in surrender, but with a twinkle in his sexy eyes.

"Yes, you are…" Dean said suggestively, eying his lover's naked form, the candlelight seeming to cover his body with molten gold and watched as it pooled in his muscled chest and body areas, making him look the like the golden god Dean saw him as in his eyes. So perfect and worth his worship! "And you are such a fine Queen, too." He leered.

"I just…well, I don't know if I like it for sure…this queen thing. You might need to convince me some more…" Sam said and stroked himself suggestively and eyed Dean's ass, licking a lip.

"Definitely need to work on convincing you then…" Dean said then kissed down his body as Sam's eyes filled with liquid heat and need. "Starting with sucking you, too. And, I must say, I do love this tunic idea of yours though…easy access and nothing under it to keep any of your bits from my touch, easier to take you any time I want that way, which is all the time, since I never stop craving you, Sam."

"Never stop craving you either, Master." Sam said and loved how Dean's eyes lit up at the title. He loved being his Master, Sam loved being his Slave. It was a mutually beneficial arrangement really! Then lost his train of thought when Dean took him in his mouth, starting with the head then moved lower with little licks and tongue strokes, and his gentle but firm sucking motion now.

Then when he could force himself to stop, which was hard to do, since he loved to suck Sam as much as Sam loved to suck him, it was a wonderful addiction they both had for each other, he lay back and pulled his legs up, offering his body fully to his lover.

An offering Sam was not about to reject. So he careful worked him open with oil and fingers, then coated himself with it. So hard he couldn't bear to wait any longer. Then he worked into Dean and moved slow, making love to him first, with measured strokes to his prostate, enough to make it feel good but not to let him cum. Then moved harder, rougher love being made now and Dean screamed his pleasure. Sam's passionate words and cries following his king's immediately until, with several deep thrusts, he filled him with his cum again and again, and collapsed, panting, on top of him.

When they could move again, Sam pulled out and got up, pulling his Lord to a bath that was waiting for them nearby. Where the hot water soothed their soreness away and they took turns washing each other thoroughly, and fooling around in the water. Then made love together again a couple times, much gentler now. Both ending up soaking for hours and kissing lovingly afterward until they smiled up at Cas and Gabe who joined them.

And then they made love with their personal Slaves. Cas and Gabe had decided they'd keep their Slave roles, too; they rather loved their Master/Slave thing with them and hadn't wanted to lose it. But they also were husbands, albeit secret ones, to them. Only stopping their orgy to switch and let their Slaves make love to them as well, their cries and pleasure sounds only interrupted by the sound of water being refreshed by the servants at regular intervals, more rose oil being poured in to keep it the way their King preferred it. The oil lubing them up naturally as they thrust into each other under the water and they especially loved that benefit.

Their bodies glowed in the dim light now, the oil shiny on it and making them golden perfections to each other. For hours they did this and then washed off, cuddling with them as well. Gabe held Sam while Cas held Dean, and they kissed happily, but felt dawn coming upon them. They quickly toweled off, and ran for their bed to cuddle, already feeling their deaths coming for them for the day. They'd be up in a few hours but for now they were out of it. Bobby crept in, and kissed them before Dawn set in. Then went to his own room and died for the day with them when it came.

Souri and Rufus, along with the other knights, would watch over the castle, and knew they could handle it for a few hours, 6 or 7 at most. They didn't sleep all day, being royal Vampires, but did require some dying time. They didn't mind, it gave them time to clean the throne room and their rooms for them in peace. That and empty out the bathing pool and refill it for them by the time they awoke.

They didn't see this as a hated chore, none of it. They loved serving their Rulers now, but had hated Marco.

And, as Souri dusted in the Portrait hall, she tugged off the cloth over Marco's reluctantly, it needed dusting, too. "You're doing good in this lifetime, Marco. And maybe once judging is done, I will be able to kill off the last of you from this world and leave that boy purified of you. I will see the end of you, Old Man, and I hope it hurts you to know that." She spat at it but still cleaned it, covering it up quickly. But promised herself that she would be there when Bobby burned the thing later.

It was fitting it should still hang there, Marco wasn't gone yet. Not entirely. His evil still hid in Bobby's soul, Marco's soul to be truthful. But Bobby was so good and his soul held so much evil in it. That would need to be remedied before the painting could be gone. The painting was symbolic really. But, once it burned, it would symbolize that Marco was really gone, and would never darken their lives ever again, not even Bobby's!

Souri welcomed that day. But loved the time she had before she had to reveal the truth to Bobby, for fear he'd pull back from her over it. He was a son to her, and if this made him reject her, it would break her heart.

Her mother's heart. So full of love for that boy, love she'd never expect to feel this deeply when she made him a child again. Never expected it to hurt so much at the prospect of him hating her once he remembered who he was. Or hating her for not telling him sooner, which she couldn't. It wasn't allowed.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby eyed the painting with loathing but still stared. At sixteen, he was familiar with it. He looked in the mirror every day and saw it. He looked just like that man, but amazingly enough, his fathers and none of the subjects hated him for it or acknowledged that fact. They didn't flinch from him, their eyes didn't fill with fear and pain at the sight of him. Love filled their eyes at the sight of him and that warmed his heart.

But still he eyed the painting and felt such evil, but not from the painting, from inside himself at the sight of it. Evil against it. He hated that man, hated that he felt him inside him, even though he was confused about how that was possible.

"I'm not you! I can't be you! I not you inside me and I never have been. I can't understand how I can have an affinity with an evil bastard like you, but I feel like I do…I hate it and I hate you. I'm not…I can't be…" Bobby cried and felt hands on his shoulders. "I'm not him, Dad. I'm really not! Am I?"

His eyes beseeched theirs and they pulled him close, soothing him. Sam rushed to cover it again, reflecting he really wanted to burn the thing but Dean wouldn't let him.

"You're not him." Dean told his son softly and kissed his cheek, wiping tears away.

"I feel like…I might be." Bobby said sadly.

"You're not! I don't know much about your life as a child, but I do know you aren't him!" Dean told him firmly. "And even if you are him reborn, I refuse to acknowledge him, just you, son. I love you, and nothing could ever change that."

Even if I'm…" Bobby began.

"You're not, no matter what, you're not." Dean told him and put a finger to his lips to silence him. "Not another word about that, you aren't Marco. You are Bobby and my son, our son. We love you and you are a good man. That's all that will be said on the subject." Dean said and Bobby nodded. Then hugged him tight. Grateful for having parents like he had, so loving and caring. He couldn't remember his real ones. So these were his parents, the only ones he'd ever known. And they were good men, and he wanted to be a good man like them someday.

Xxxxxxxxx

Souri sat by her king as he picked at his lunch, Sam, too. "What's wrong, Sire?" She asked.

"Bobby." Dean said quietly then told her what he'd said. "He looks so much like him, and he says he feels like he might be him, and hates it. I sense it, too. But I love him so much. It isn't possible he was Marco, right?" He looked over at her in confusion. "Don't care, he's my son. Not Marco."

"I have to show you something." Souri said. It was forbidden but she had to tell him, he had a right to know.

"Okay, what?" Dean asked curiously.

She allowed her true form to show and he stared at her in awe. An Angel, with long black hair and black robes, and large black wings filled the far wall. "I'm the Angel of Death, a Death god, you see. And it is relevant. You'll see that soon." She pulled it back in and soon stood as herself again. Sat down across from him and explained. "He is Marco…" She told him and told him everything, and he nodded, he'd sensed it for a while now, almost had figured it out on his own. "This is his second chance. Technically the only part of him that is Marco is his soul, the rest is Bobby." She reassured him. "He is good, but for some reason, his soul speaks to him at times and I keep it quiet most of the time for him, I gag Marco. But he sometimes slips a word in here and there."

"So my son is…" Sam asked in shock.

"Marco reformed but now he is Bobby. Marco is gone and forgotten." She reassured him as well. Sam seemed to relax at that.

"So you have to judge him in a few years?" Dean said worried. "You'll kill him then?" He didn't want his son dead, even if he was the man who'd tried to ruin his life reformed, he loved his son!

"Yes, but he's so good, there's no way it should end that way. The worst I should have to do is erase Marco's memories from his soul, they're still in there. That should get rid of him for good but I can't do it until he hits twenty." Souri said. "I hate this part, but with my job, I can't just pick and choose the good stuff; I have to do the bad stuff, too. But I won't have to kill him, I promise you that, Sire. But I will have to bring Marco out to judge him and make Bobby aware of him more, and see how Marco's evil balances against Bobby's goodness. I have to weigh them against each other to make a fair judgment."

"He has to become him." Dean said sadly.

"No, he just meets him sort of. He remembers what Marco did and what Bobby did. Then judgment goes from there." Souri said. "But yes, he will remember Marco and his life as him, what remains to be seen in how he reacts to that knowledge. I'm afraid he won't love me anymore once he finds this all out, and he will. I love him like a son. And since I can't have kids, he is my son in all the ways that matter."

"I…I hate this." Dean said softly, pushing his bowl away, not hungry at all now.

"Sire, it's your favorite, can't you just eat some of it?" Souri urged him but saw neither Royal was eating and sighed.

"No, not hungry. Thank you anyway. I'll eat it again later." Dean said then looked back as she touched his arm.

"About what I am, I am still your servant, Souri, still yours. The Death god thing is just what I have to do sometimes." Souri said. "Can I please stay and work here?"

"Yes, you are Souri to me, and Bobby is Bobby, my son. Nothing you've said here changes that. Nothing!" Dean reassured the worried woman. "I love you, Souri. You were always good to me as a kid, like you are to Bobby. So keep taking care of him, he'll need it like I did."

"I will. Thank you, Sire. I love you, too." Souri said and bowed as he got up and left. "And I'll take care of that boy, too."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was sitting and looking up at the portrait again. Thinking of what he had learned and getting more upset. Then he had enough. He went to cover it again but paused to say something first. "He may be you in a way, but he's _not_ you, and you are _gone_, and you damn sure are _staying_ that way! And I look forward to the day that Death god finally judges you and kills you for _good_!" He hissed and covered it quickly, turning to Sam and giving him a stubborn look. "He's _Bobby_; not Marco!"

"Yes, he's Bobby." Sam said softly and agreed with his anger and resolve. "Bobby is…he's a wonderful kid."

"He is." Dean smiled softly as he remembered his life with them so far. Such a perfect child, now a good man. The future king. Not like the one he used to be at all. "He'll be a good king."

"He will." Sam agreed then smiled. "We need to eat soon, food then blood, before the dawn comes."

"Okay." Dean agreed, heading to the kitchen again.

And, two hours later, they had eaten and drank from their donors, the twins, who'd moved here with them. And headed to bed to die, along with their lovers cuddling to them. Lovers that would never know Bobby's secret. Not if they had their way.

No one needed to know. Bobby was Bobby, and that's all there was to it.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby became a full knight soon after, began to travel and do his duties. And he did them well.

His fathers and the others watched him do so and smiled proudly as time passed on him. Dean reflected that he may be Marco reformed but there wasn't a bit of Marco in him, hadn't been from the beginning. For that he was grateful.

At twenty, he was a strapping man, muscled and strong, lean, and handsome. He shined the way a hero should, and he smiled kindly at everyone. And, despite being the exact duplicate of Marco, no one had made the connection between them. They just assumed he was his bastard child or something, a product of him with another woman. Many kings had strayed from their marriage beds, so Marco probably had, too.

Dean knew better. Marco only had one urge, and one alone, to fuck men, specifically his own sons! Even more specifically, Dean. He knew he'd been the one Marco had convinced himself he was in love with, and hated that thought with a passion. He wasn't his lover, damn it! He should have been his son. Even when they'd fucked, yeah, he'd been his lover, but later on, no, he'd just been his victim. He had let himself succumb to passion with the man until he was twenty, he had no choice. It had saved his sanity and made it easier to bear. But what he'd done to free Sam, that was…he didn't want to think on what that had been. Didn't want to think on what he'd done or tried to do to his chance at love with John, his Wolf Mate and Secret Husband as well, the man/wolf he loved. No, Marco had wanted Dean for himself and had done everything he could to make it so, like a jealous lover. Which, he supposed, he had been to him. Or almost was. There would have been no way out of being with Marco, not even then. Slavery had been his only option. And at least in four years, he'd be free. As a slave, he'd have been doomed to a lifetime of servitude to any owner that bought him and he'd have been required to serve him in any way the person desired, especially sexually. A vampire sex slave was a rare commodity, he'd have fetched a great price. He flinched at that thought.

Better four years as a coerced, but willing and devoted lover, than _that_. Anything was better than _that_.

"Dean? You okay?" Sam said coming up to get him for the party.

"Just thinking." Dean said sadly. "Was I a whore to be his willing lover for four years? I admit I enjoyed it eventually, was loving, loyal, and willing….it was easier than rape really."

"No, no, you did what you did to stay alive, baby! To keep your mind sane, I don't think you were a whore at all, and I know the old Bobby didn't either, nor does Gabe or any of us. It was abuse, Dean, plain and simple." Sam insisted vehemently. "Not a whore."

"But I loved him…that way…for a while. There was love there." Dean said eyes downcast still. "Not as a father but as a man in my bed…a lover."

"Dean, one last time here. Not a whore. So you felt love, good for you. Love is good, it saved your life. And, it may not have been as a father but given what you were doing, being his Vampiric Love Slave, I think that was called for, don't you?" Sam said. "I disagree with him forcing that on you but your decision to make it love and not a slave thing was what let you stay the way you are now, a good man that made a decision and it kept you sane. No, not a whore, don't say that again." Sam said and Dean nodded.

"Bobby there? At the party? You know he's judged today." Dean pointed out.

"No, he's helping Souri collect some apples for the pies." Sam said. It was a 'before' party, and they were late to it. "Why?"

"I want to be there. When he's judged. I have that right." Dean said and Sam nodded. "You attend the party for us, make my apologies."

"Okay, be careful." Sam said kissing him softly. "Take care of our son then."

"Always." Dean promised and ran to find Souri, to see if she would mind if he joined them for it. He just had to be there, for support for Bobby and to see Marco finally die. It was his duty after all.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Bobby held out the apple and smiled at her. "I love you, Souri." He put it in the basket she held out for him. "I know you're married…" He blushed as he said it then shuffled a toe in the dirt for a minute. "You're like a Mom to me. But…if I marry, I want her to be like you. Exactly like you. Because there is no better woman in my eyes than you." He bit a lip and looked away nervously. "I'd better…more apples. We need more apples…yeah." He stumbled on his words, blushing furiously in the process. "Just want you to know that, felt like it might be my last chance to let you know, for some reason." Bobby said then headed back to the orchard and missed her pained expression entirely, the tears shimmering her eyes.

"I want to be there." Dean said coming up behind her. "When you do it, I want to be there."

"Okay." She said and wiped her eyes. "We'll do it when he gets back, before his party." She sighed as more tears came to replace them. "I love him, and I can't bear to do this."

"You can and will. It's your job and it's the only way to get rid of that evil bastard. And cleanse our son. So you can do it." Dean said and took her hand. "Hi, Rufus." Her husband ambled up and kissed her cheek.

"You know your son is going to steal my wife from me someday…don't you?" Rufus teased her and she smiled at him, shaking her head at him. "I faced that reality years ago, he's stealing her heart, and I don't stand a chance…" He did a fake sad look at her and she leaned in and kissed him.

"No, he can't have me that way. But I guarantee that whoever he marries better measure up to what he needs and never be unfaithful to him, or break his heart, because one sad moment like that, and I will smite the bitch for it." Souri said scowling. "He deserves to be happy, and she better be worth it."

"Now, dear, no smiting just because she's not good enough for him." Rufus said. "He may need to go through more than one to find the right girl or guy."

"Better be the right one if I meet them." She stated firmly, both men saw she meant every word.

At twenty, Bobby had shown no interest in men or women; so they were waiting to be sure of his preferences before considering matches for him. Dean already had several offers from other kingdoms for their daughter and some of their sons who preferred men like he did. He'd told them that Bobby had shown no preferences yet but they'd be informed when the time came. Dean was beginning to wonder himself.

Soon Bobby came back and Dean cringed at what was about to occur.

"Put the basket down, Bobby." Souri asked him. Bobby gently sat it down and looked at them curiously. "I'm sorry, Bobby. I hate to do this but I have to." She took a breath to steady her nerves then sighed. "I love you."

"Love you, too. What do you have to be sorry for?" Bobby said confused. Then gasped as she touched his chest and he flinched as evil filled his mind. Marco. He used to be Marco, he did those things! He saw and felt everything he'd done as the man and ended up throwing up on the ground, weak from it all. "I was…I really was Marco." He said crying. "I did all those things, even the things you left out when you told me what he…no, I…did before to you and, my uncles, and the kingdom…I did them."

"Yes, in a way. Marco did them, but when I made you a boy again, I took him from you, contained him in his soul until now. That was why you can't recall anything, you can't. From that point on, you were Bobby and you were good. And you did none of those things Marco did, Marco did them, not you!" Souri, as the Death god told him, taking her form so she could judge him. "Don't be afraid, I'm sorry I never told you, I wasn't allowed to."

"Dad…Did you…" Bobby asked confused, he'd never showed it, always loved him.

"Yes, I knew, saw the signs and she told me when you were sixteen, I figured it out mostly by then." Dean said sadly. "Never thought of you as him, and you shouldn't either; you are two very different people."

"I have to touch you again, I need you to kneel." Souri said gently and Bobby eased to his knees again.

"Okay, still love you, Souri. And you make a beautiful Angel, just so you know. Your wings especially, can I touch them first? I know the next part is bad, but can I touch them before it gets bad?" His green eyes pleaded with hers and she nodded, pulling them in so he could stroke them. She closed her eyes and detached one mentally, flinching as it broke off her. It floated down by his hand and he stopped stroking the soft feathers to pick it up, black at night with shiny silver at the end, a rather large feather, too. "You're shedding. Can I keep it?" He asked, fingers holding it tight.

"Yes. You can keep it." Souri said indulgently then smiled at Dean's knowing look. Yeah, Angels didn't shed feathers, they didn't molt like birds! But they did give feathers to special people when they wanted to. Feathers that let them keep an eye on them and let them stay in close contact with them at all times, to find them anytime they wanted to. Like she would do with Bobby from now on.

Then she began to judge him. Marco was remarkably, well, regretful, he hated what he'd done, despised himself for all of it. Begged her to let him apologize before she let him die. Bobby eyed the man with disgust inside him and stayed away from him on general principle. Forgiveness from him was not an option, neither was speaking from his lips, ugh, what a concept, gross!, in any fashion or for any reason. She saw goodness there and knew what her judgment would be.

"First, Marco has something to say. Bobby, let him use your mouth." Souri said. Bobby stubbornly clamped his lips shut and shook his head. "Just a few words, no one will think you are him. I promise."

"No." Bobby said then shut up again.

"Bobby, please, I would hear what he had to say, okay?" Dean begged. He really did want to know what the bastard had to say for himself after all he'd done.

Bobby glared but nodded, and Dean cringed as his father's older voice came out now. "Dean…I know you hate me, and I deserve it, I admit that now. My life as Bobby has taught me that I was wrong to do those things to you and them." Then he apologized for all that he'd done after that, even the abuse he'd done to him to free Sam, and begged him to forgive him, he was sorry. "I mean it. I wasn't a father to you then or later, and I was sick to do those things to you guys. I can't change what I did, but I regret it and I'm sorry. I hate myself for what I did. Please forgive me, son?"

"I…but I…I can't…I…I don't know." Dean said finally in shock. But softened at the regret in his eyes, glowing with Marco in them, not Bobby. Then reflected that if he forgave Marco, then the sight of Bobby looking like Marco later would be easier to bear, because he would be him literally later. Could he do that? For his sake and Bobby's? Maybe if he forgave Marco, then eventually maybe Bobby could, too. He didn't want Bobby to hate him or anyone. Hate was a poison, it would infect you slowly but, in the end, it ate you alive. "Yes, I forgive you." He said then knelt down and hugged him, kissing him cheek platonically. "I forgive you, Father."

"Thank you. Go ahead, goddess, kill me. I'm still in here, get me out of him." Marco said and bowed his head. "I was wrong and evil…and I deserve this."

"Not now, before you did, but not now. You are forgiven and will go to Heaven now that your soul has been purified of its evil. You have been purified. I just need to erase your memories from it, let you go up, let Bobby's essence fill it up as you go. It's not painful; you've let that part go already. So it should lighten you both." Souri reassured him. "You're a good man now, Marco. Keep that in mind in your next life."

"I will." Marco said then looked down at Dean. "I love you, Son. For once, I love you the right way and I am ever so grateful of that fact."

Dean watched on in wonder as bits of smoke floated from Bobby and vanished, then he glowed like a candle and more light rose up from him and entered the a bright portal that opened above Bobby now. Soon the glow faded and the light was gone. Bobby opened his eyes and smiled, feeling much lighter and very alone inside himself.

"I must erase any knowledge of my true self from you guys and of you being him for a while, from both you and your father. It will take a moment, no longer. Then you will pick up that basket, give it to me, steal an apple each and go to get ready for your party. Understood?" Souri said and they nodded. "Keep the feather on you at all times, make an amulet of it. For protection from evil. Then tugged another few out and winced, but knew they would grow back in. "These are for you and Sam, Dean. Do the same as I told him. Wear them always. These are for your children, Bobby. Make amulets for them to wear as well when they are born, they must keep them on as well. I will watch over you all personally, as I always have, as your Protector. You are my charges, and were since I was assigned to you."

"When we die, will you reap us?" Dean asked curiously, if she did it, he wouldn't mind.

"No, silly. Vampires don't die, I just give them different forms to live on in. They can't die so I have to get creative. The same with the wolves, immortality never ends, it just means you become someone else later." Souri explained. "I foresee you not doing that, living forever is how I see you living. Not all do, but you will."

"I love you, Souri." Bobby repeated and hugged her tight and she hugged him. Then whispered in her ear so only she could hear it. "You're mine, no matter who I'm with or what I do, or if you're married, you will always be mine, my first love." Then he stood smugly in front of her and waited as she blushed red at his words.

"Yeah, I, uh…yeah." Souri said flustered and shyly smiled at him. "I feel the same way, Bobby. I love you, too." Then she touched his and Dean's head, and sent a light out to find Sam and do the same. Doing as she said she would and moments later, it was done.

Dean found himself amused by why his son was late getting ready for his party, he'd come down to get him to go get ready. It would begin soon.

"This is the last of them, Souri. I got the biggest ones like you told me to." Bobby said handing her the heavy basket. Bobby snaked out a hand and saw his Dad to the same then they ran from her baleful glare and saw her smile and wave as they ran off like kids together, laughing.

She remembered his words quite well and sighed happily. "Yep, smiting the one that breaks his heart, yep, I will." And then had an idea. "I should find him a wife…or husband…not sure, one I know is good enough…possibly a fellow god…hmm." She thought out loud to herself while her husband trailed behind her trying to talk her out of it.

"Darling, he has to choose his own." Rufus tried to tell her. "He may want to make his own choices."

"Pish Posh, Dean is already plotting matches, or at least introductions from other Royals kids, so why not me?" Souri said with a smirk. Then went back to thinking out loud on her way to the kitchen to bake more pies. Apple ones, Bobby's favorites. The boar was already almost all done, the fresh veggies were already done. And there were at least two dozen pies made already…he might want a midnight snack so she'd made extras, Dean and Sam loved them as well.

Late night trips to her kitchen to steal food were not uncommon, they were regular occurrences.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, after his party, Dean surprised his son by coming into his bedroom with several scantily clad people. Bobby, suffice it to say, was shocked.

"Um, Dad…what are you doing?" Bobby said as he nibbled a carrot and eyed the barely clad people before him.

"It's a gift. This is Sally, she's one of our blood slaves. She wants to offer herself to you. Gabe and Cas are also gifts, to serve your every sexual wish tonight. They requested it, not us." Dean said leaving the room. Bobby had finished his meal, had some pie, and was finishing off the last bit of carrot before he got ready to rest for a while. He was full and was considering reading one of the books he'd gotten for his birthday when Dad had appeared with the people. "Do as you will with them, they are yours for the night. Have them fetch your slippers, get your books, or wash your back for you, but it would be a waste of good sex skills not to take them up on it. And Sally will be disappointed, she's had her sights set on you taking her virginity for years, you see."

Dean quickly left and chuckled. Sure this would help them see what his preferences were. Gabe and Cas had been more than willing to honor his request to seduce Bobby to be sure if he liked men. And Sally had came to him to ask if she could offer to let him be her first, if he was into girls. She was okay with it if he wasn't.

He reflected it couldn't have gone better.

Xxxxxxxx

Bobby pressed himself to headboard as they climbed the bed and him. Kissing along his neck and working his clothes off. "Uh, uh, don't fight it. We're here for your pleasure, not to hurt you." Gabriel reassured the nervous man. "Just undressing you, that's all. Relax, Bobby."

"Um, okay." Bobby said tugging the sheet up to cover himself once they were done, and noticed they were, too. Not to mention, they hadn't left his bed yet…he gulped nervously. "Fine, I'll try." His shaft already agreed with the thought so he just went ahead and let it lead the decision. It was sure it wanted them, clearly he was the only one confused here with no clue, so the shaft won the debate. Lack of blood to the brain had that effect on a man.

"Her first, then us." Gabriel said, and sighed. "I'll help. Since two virgins just take too long to figure out how to do it."

Both Bobby and Sally chuckled at that and felt better, not as worried.

"Sally, on your back and spread your legs. Cas, prepare her with the oil. Bobby, kneel there when she's done that." Gabriel directed and they did as they were told. He stroked the oil on Bobby and noticed he moaned softly. Reflecting he might like men, but it was just a hand job, so that was no sure sign.

"Lean closer, press the head between the lips there, feel for the hole, there you go. Good boy." Cas directed, "Now press in slowly. It will be tight but she's relaxed now, go a little at a time, on until you hit a barrier; stop and let us know." He said then waited, holding Bobby's shaft steady as he did it. The man pressed into his hand and he shrugged; they'd find out the men part later. Sally was first. Soon he was in and stopped, a soft moan came from both of them.

"So good…" She sighed and tried to wiggle more onto him.

"Tight, you feel so good and tight." Bobby observed and tried to move like she wanted him to.

"Give it a few hard thrust, pull back, farther, more, there! Now plow in and break the barrier, go on." Cas ordered and he did it, and a pained sound came from her making him almost stop but then she moved and took over, urging him to continue with her words, body, and kisses. Falling into each other, they fucked now, going slow then frantic.

The pair waited for them to finish. Getting hard from the view of his ass before them. And tried something, kneeling behind him, they oiled up and rubbed their shafts along his ass, in the crack and along the hole. He sped up his thrusts into her as his head fell back and he moaned louder. Soon he was cumming hard into her as they moved against him.

Then they fell together and the men backed off. The boneless pair lay catching their breaths. "So you like girls?" Cas teased.

"Yeah, a whole lot." Bobby gasped out. "You stay, gonna do that again." He told the girl and she smiled, nodding. Happy to do just that. He had felt so good…surely all she'd heard about sex being painful and horrible for the girl was wrong, she was sure of it now. He was going to do this to her again, one way or another.

"You want to do us or us do you?" Cas offered. He was soft still but they weren't. They could wait; they had hours until they died to the sun.

"You do me, well, you Gabe. Then Cas. Then when I've recovered, I'll do you in turns." Bobby decided, he'd never considered his father's lovers and slaves this way, but their touch excited him so he was willing to explore it.

"Just say stop if you want us to stop." Gabriel told him. Already oiling up fingers to work him open. "You have to relax for this, or we can't get in there without hurting you. You tighten up and it hurts." He explained. "Trust us, we won't hurt you."

"Go ahead, I'll say stop if I want you to." Bobby reassured them. He moaned softly as Gabe caressing the finger over his ass and to his hole, running it over it before slipping it in fairly easily. He tensed at the brief intrusion and they rubbed his body, kissing him. He relaxed under their touches and soon was full of fingers that played with his prostate and he was thrusting back on them as they scissored him open more. He grumbled as they were removed but moaned happily as he felt something much bigger ease in their place, head first, then a bit at a time, inch by inch.

Once he was filled completely, he waited for the stretching and burning to fade, then felt better as Gabriel thrust more, small thrusts then out like he shown him before and in hard again, making him arch as he hit his prostate again. Then he was pulled up to straddle him while he kissed him over his shoulder and Cas sucked and kissed the front of his body, including the nipples. Then moved lower to stroke the Prince as he kissed his way down.

Bobby felt like he was too full and going to explode at any time! Gabriel took him harder but still not too hard, and he screamed his orgasm, Cas drinking it from his shaft as he shot it out, Sally nudging him off to taste him as well, catching the last of it and smiling up at the very sated man. "You taste good." She said and chuckled.

Then they withdrew and rested, and did it again. This time Cas made love him and Bobby took Gabe in the ass, too. All moved for a long time then came hard together, as their orgasms stole their minds for a minute.

Then Gabe took him again right after and he took Cas, and their movements got gentler now that the needs were toned down and they took their time to make slow love now. Cumming less hard but still seeing stars behind their eyelids.

And they bathed and soaked after, even Sally, and cuddled. Kisses were exchanged and Sally got to ride Bobby in the water as he sat against the side of the pool, for hours they had sex again, sometimes the men took each other and sometimes, yes, even Gabe and Cas, they took Sally's every hole, sometimes at the same time, and she moaned and came with them each time.

Until they felt the dawn coming and cleaned off, and moved to the bed to cuddle. "We'll stay with you today, is that okay?" Gabe asked.

"Yes, I'd like that. I loved my gift by the way." Bobby said smiling. "You all were…amazing lovers, no longer a virgin in anyway. Yay for me."

"Well, sort of. You haven't sucked us yet." Gabe teased, but was sure they'd get to it later. "We'll be your lovers and your fathers, if that okay with you? From now on? We could fall in love with you, too…"

"Yes, lovers with me. Even Sally, wait, I marry her, we are accepted as a royal pair, but stay lovers with you guys, too. In secret, Secret Husbands with me, too…could we do that?" Bobby reflected. "Sally and I have kids but are really a foursome with you guys?" He looked so hopeful they had to agree.

"Agreed. We'll get them to do the Secret Husband thing later for us. That and you need to announce the Engagement." Cas pointed out.

"He hasn't proposed yet." Sally teased and chuckled. "We just had sex; words might be needed for it to be more than fucking here, Bobby."

"Will you marry me?" Bobby said and they laughed as Sally nodded.

"Yes, I'll marry you. You deflowered me, you royal virgin you." She teased. "Now you have to marry me. I could be shunned if you didn't…spreading my legs for you that way."

"Hey, you spread them for us, too!" Cas teased back and stole kiss.

"Well, you have to marry me then, too…it's the only way to save my…_honor_." She said with a leer.

"Well, in that case, if we must, we must…it will be a hardship, a sacrifice really…our lovers will never understand…" Gabe teased as well, pretending to give a tragic and overdramatic sigh and looking away in pretend regret. Dean and Sam would be fine with it, they'd so much as said so before.

"If you stay his lovers after this, we are happy for you. Just be ours still, too." Dean had said.

"Always yours, we love you guys, too." They had reassured them.

So they knew it would be okay. It just meant another Secret Husband tag on their collars, oh well.

Sally slept also since they'd worn her out and felt so good cuddled around her and under her. She could get used to this; might even ask to be changed later to be like them. Dying on them wouldn't be an option here, no way.

Xxxxxxxxx

Souri was surprised by the four of them coming into her kitchen. They seemed so excited and bursting to tell someone. That lucky someone being her.

"I'm getting married!" Bobby said happily and hugged her. "I'm marrying all of them. Gabe and Cas as Secret Husbands like they have with Dean, and Sally as my wife, we're a foursome thing, so we're all really marrying but I can only legally marry one of them, you see."

She eyed the girl who smiled back at her. Approving. She was good for him and she helped in the kitchen for her a lot. She was honest and hardworking. Their blood slave but that could change now that they were marrying; probably change eventually to a vampire. She would make him happy so she'd accept it. She saw the amulets on them and smiled, glad he'd taken her at her word. She could watch over the Royal lovers now, all of them.

"Congratulations! Do your Dads know?" She asked.

"Yes, they are now inviting guests and planning a ball for the announcement. I said they didn't have to but they insisted. They are so proud and happy for us, I think they might explode soon." Bobby laughed. "I just had to tell you, isn't it great? They were birthday gifts and now I get to keep them."

"Huh? Birthday gifts?" Souri said confused. So he explained it. "Oh, I see, you all offered yourselves to sleep with him and now you are staying together."

"He was the royal virgin. It's only right we mate to him after deflowering him…totally." Gabe teased Bobby and Sally. "Her, too."

"Yeah, doing the right thing…that's the reason." Souri laughed. They were in love, any fool could see it, even them. "Just have to do that."

"Yeah, it's a hardship but we're honorable men, we'll do it." Gabe laughed as the younger pair glared playfully at them. "Well, not totally. Bobby has something he has to do first before that's true." He tugged him out now. "Come along, have to be thorough about this deflowering thing. We take our vows very seriously." He said in mock serious way.

"Of course." Bobby said and let him lead him away, the other rushing to catch up.

Then when they got there to their room, he sucked their shafts until he drank their cum, and then Sally did it, too. She wasn't fully deflowered either apparently. Then they made love for a bit before heading down to do their chores, and were sure the ball was going to be a challenge.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My Genny would have been a good match for your son." King Gregory said eying the spot where Sally and Genny were chatting with Bobby. "She a commoner?"

"No, one of my blood slaves. They just hit it off." Dean said, being diplomatic and letting the 'Commoner' remark go.

"Pity when they marry the help, isn't it?" The man said again, grating on Dean's nerves.

"No, she's a great girl. I raised her myself after her parents were killed. Took them in as my own, so she was Royal by association." Dean said, tiring of the man already. Some of the other Royals were so stuffy!

"Oh, well then, I suppose that's fine then." King Gregory said then made his excuses and wandered off to socialize with someone else.

"Don't you hate that class shit?" A voice said from behind him. He turned to see an older vampire behind him, eying the other man with anger.

"Yes, but I'm being diplomatic. Besides, that's not even the worst comment I've heard so far. One guy was mad he was being wasted on a woman; apparently his son was into men." Dean said.

"Who? I got a son like that, not many Princes fancy men…I could try to match my Lionel with his son." The vamp said then laughed with him. "I'm King Richard, not of England, I just share the name."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dean, and he's into men. He's got two other Secret Husbands, or lovers as most call them, or Male Mistresses or Concubines, over there….the brunettes with the collars." Dean pointed them out.

"That allowed?" Richard asked. His son was seeing a servant, a man, that secret husband thing could work for him, too… "She doesn't mind?" He nodded to Sally.

"Nah, she's sleeping with them, too. They are a foursome couple like me and Sam are with Gabe and Cas, the brunettes. They are with both us and Bobby and Sally but we don't mess that way with Bobby or Sally, just share Cas and Gabe." Dean explained.

"So if he found a husband that didn't mind sharing their bed with the other guy he's seeing…it could work…or, what about kids? Don't you need a woman for that?" Richard asked.

"No, adopt. We took in Sally and her brother, and Bobby when he appeared on our doorstep…or find a woman to willing to bear children with him but that's it. There are options for that." Dean pointed out then nodded to a white haired noble nearby, with a sash of red on. "He's a vampire, too. He's the one with the son. I think the tall stud standing beside him looking uncomfortable is the son." He chuckled. "Poor kid."

"My son is…oh, right there…talking to them, conveniently enough…I should go work something out since they seem to getting along so well. I'll see how well they share are willing to share first…I'd hate see him and Claus lose each other that way." Richard said then sighed. "Or I could follow your example and let them marry…" He smiled. "He's good-looking enough, they may get along well."

Then he wandered off and began to converse with the other kings and his son.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Peace soon reigned again, and time passed. The Princes did indeed marry and found Claus to be a very wonderful addition to their bed, their very own 'Secret Husband'. Lionel's dad knew but Justin's didn't, and they were fine with that. Marrying the Help, is all he'd say and scoff, and they wouldn't submit Claus to that treatment.

Several princes and princess managed to find matches as well, even with them not being able to attract Bobby to be with them…Dean was pleased.

A month later, Sally was pregnant…the father was a sketchy but they knew the men and none of them really cared who the father was. As far as they were concerned, they all were. And then Dean stepped down from his throne a couple years later, when Bobby finally said he was ready to take it. He in turn stayed at the castle as advisor with Sam to Bobby and was happy with the lesser duties; it gave him more time to play with his husbands anyway. John moved his Pack into the Castle lands and soon lived with them there for good, no more sharing time with his Pack at their Packlands and the Castle with Dean and them. He'd missed them too much to do that anymore.

Life went on…soon Dean showed up with a grin and presented Souri with a basket…one that cooed and sounded suspiciously like a baby.

"What is that, Sire?" She asked and saw him frown. "King or no king, you are still 'Sire' to me, as is Bobby…so live with it and tell me why you are showing me a baby. Are you adopting again?" She said smiling as he revealed a black child with shining grey eyes. And fangs, a vampiric one.

"No, but you are." Dean drawled and shoved it into her hands. "The orphanage we set up in town finally got a child in and we volunteered you for it." He smiled as she looked at the baby curiously. "He looks a bit like you and he has a sister…" Sam laid another basket by the other one, and stood back with a smile as well. "Their parents were killed in a fire last week and they need a good home, with a loving and protective mother…and father. You were good with Bobby so I figured you could do the same for them…they're yours, don't argue. I already got Bobby to decree you were their parents now and we're throwing you a shower in an hour. So hug them already…we got the stuff for the nursery coming at the shower, everything you could ever need for them and more. Bobby wants you to know they could share his babies' nursery if you like, it's quite large. He said to tell you he'd be honored if you'd consider it."

"Say something…" Sam urged and the pair looked at them with gratitude. Rufus took the girl while Souri took the girl and they hugged them, kissing their foreheads and granting them Immortality already; it would kick in when they were grown around Bobby's age. For now they would grow like normal babies, vampiric ones at least.

"Thank you!" Souri said softly as she cried a little, tears falling down her cheeks. "I can't have babies, so I gave up on ever having one of my own, let alone two such beautiful children…I had Bobby and now he's grown. It's been a little lonely with him not being around as much anymore…he's still my son, don't forget that. But they are ours now, too. Our babies. I love them already." She said softly as she stroked their kinky black hair. The girl's was softer where the boy's was more close and curled. Their small faces perfect and smiling, melting all hearts in the process. Such beautiful evil things, to do that to them…they teased the babies between holding them in turns before returning them to their new parents. "We'll take great care of them…might need a new room though, so we could be closer to them."

"Done. I've arranged for you to have the room on the other side of the nursery. You are using Bobby's, right?" Dean asked.

"Yes, we are." Souri said. "They can grow up with Bobby's kids that way, as brothers and cousins of sorts."

"Names?" Sam asked, the Royal Historian stood nearby ready to right down their names. "They are a part of our Royal family now, since you already were…we always considered you to be, too. Just so you know."

"Dorian Catarina Mosely. Dante Steven Mosely." She said admiring them. "He has powers all his own…see that flame mark on his cheek? That's a Pheonix mark, he's a Pheonix."

"Look, she has a weird fang mark there on her neck…it's small but it's looks like small fangs, top ones like they have but with a strange star under and between them…oh, I know that one. A Dhampyre…part human and part vampire, but also very much both. They are rarer than even Royal ones…their gifts will be great. They must be protected until they can come into them." Rufus said and Souri agreed.

"what is a Pheonix and what is a Dhampyre?" Dean asked taking the girl while Sam took the boy to hold while the pair looked through books until they found the two they needed and opened them to pages that had that information.

"A Pheonix is a human or vampire, as is his case, that has a fire Deity, or god, that has bonded to his blood and cells. It's passed down through families, only once every second or third generation though. They have powers over fire, can make fire and use it as a weapon at will, wield it. It's a part of their DNA. A Dhampyre is a vampire that is also gifted by being born human as well, both actually, not like you at all. Our lands have humans and they have vampires and wolves, but they are not both at the same time, like she is…she's the only one of her kind. And immortal, all Dhampyres are. It's a blessing the gods give them at their births. There hasn't been one since…remember that one god, Dracula…yeah, him. He's one, he's from…a pantheon we read about…yeah." He was actually her father, a major god in their Death Pantheon and the second in command to their Head Death god. She was only one of many children he'd bred among the gods there. She had thousands of brothers and sisters, all Death gods like herself with the same duties as her but in different parts of the world. Souri went on then. "They are very special children, I'll take good care of them and raise them right, teach them to use their powers, too. they will be knights, yes, even her, and will protect our kingdom with the others that will do it as well."

"Fine with me, a female knight might be a good change." Dean said approving, it was time they progressed, Marco had made it clear things would stay the same but Dean wasn't so sure that was best, nor was Bobby, so he was sure his son would approve having Dorian for a female knight…they'd begin both their trainings at five, like all knights did. "Now come on, you have a shower and celebration to attend…and kids to feed and take care of before their bedtimes."

"Yes, we do, don't we?" Souri said gazing at the babies now with her husband and falling even more in love with the pair. Hers, finally babies of her own to love and raise, something most gods never got; let alone ones as special and in need of her special protections and care as these two were. So powerful yet so innocent; so perfect, too…

Then they managed to head to the ballroom where Bobby waited with their loved ones and fellow workers to celebrate their new births and let them meet the children. The babies soon were passed around and held by everyone there, cooed at and spoiled rotten at every turn.

And no one minded that fact at all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caleb and Jim, his twin and pair bonded mate, stood at the door and pulled the bell. A tall man greeted them and paled, another man joining him did the same…the twins just looked at them confused.

"Sorry to bother you…but we're Caleb and Jim Singer…you knew our father." Caleb said holding out his hand. "Our mother passed recently, a wild boar got her while she was hunting it…she told us about Robert Singer and said he was our father, but that he died years ago, soon after we were born to her. We heard he served you as a knight and came to offer ourselves for training to be a knight for you as he was. If you're okay with it, Sire." They both knelt now to offer their servitude to him but were soon shooed inside to where Bobby was.

"This is the king, not me. Not anymore." Dean told them. "You bear his mark on your cheek, the circled sword." Dean rubbed it and found it to be real; which made them really the first Bobby's since such a mark could only be passed from father to child or parent to child, females did it, too. "You inherited his gifts, so you get his mark…welcome."

"We wish to serve you, my King." Caleb said bowing again. Jim repeated his vow and bowed as well.

"Your offers are accepted, Caleb and Jim. You will start training tomorrow. You will be taken to your chambers now to get settled in…you bear vampire marks so I assume you are vampires and will die at sunset?" Bobby asked kindly, he liked them. Their smiles were nice and they seemed like good sorts. His Dad, Dean, eyed them with a reverent look, along with a sad one. They so resembled their father in every way, the same build and same facial features but for a difference in the cheekbones. Their reddish brown hair was identical as well. They were his spitting images. Dean thought and a pain touched his heart as he thought of the man he'd lost.

Bobby, the first Bobby…the man who'd saved him in his own way. He missed him still and here were his sons. And such good men as well, he could tell.

"You are most welcome, both of you. And, if it's not too forward of me, I'd like us to be great friends." Bobby said smiling. "I am named for your father, you see. And as such feel I should be a part of your lives, as he was. But as friends only, good ones. As king, I don't get many. Would you agree to try that?" Bobby said with hopeful eyes. "Like family, too, as are most of our staff and knights here."

"We'd like that, too." Jim said speaking up and nodding. "We are alone now with our Mom gone, we have no other family to go to. So being part of yours here would be nice."

"You are already, so just make yourselves at home and start that training tomorrow when we awake." Bobby said then went to go. "I have a date with my queen but you are welcome to join the others for the evening meal after you get settled." He motioned to a nearby man, willowy but strong enough looking. The man hurried over and bowed. "Take them to the new rooms we just got ready, get them whatever they need, then take them to the main hall for the feast. Oh, Jim, Caleb, this is Michael, my personal servant. He will take care of you tonight until you are settled. Stay with them, Michael, until they release you from duty. He will care for any needs you may have, any at all if you so please."

"Any needs? Such as sexual or…" Jim had to ask. To be offered one such as this guy must be an honor thing but…seriously?!

"Yes, sex, blood, that kind of thing. He's my blood feed and is free spirited. He likes sex with others, and doesn't get with them much…most turn him down so I thought you might be different. He will tend to all your needs as you allow him to." Bobby said. "He has the right to say no, of course…but it seems he's attracted to you." He let his gaze lead theirs to the man's groin, which clearly was showing a very impressive sized erection, at least ten inches, they noticed.

"We'll consider it." Jim promised.

"Remember he has a say…he's not a slave but if you have sex with a willing donor while feeding, we all know the feed is better. He's willing so feel free to take him up on any offers he makes." Bobby said as the man leaned in and nodded, whispering to him for a minute. "No, just ask, Michael. They might say yes." He sighed then approached them, taking them to the side with Michael. "He's shy…so bear with him. Go on, old friend. Tell them, they won't bite."

They all chuckled at the joke and the man gulped as he finally got his words out. "I'm Michael, personal servant to King Robert the second…I…I would like to say that the offer he made for me to have sex with you was my idea, I would like to offer myself to join you in your bed tonight. I know it's sounds whorish but I rarely meet anyone I'm attracted to as much as I am to you two, and you are twins and pair-bonded at that. Just so you know, I would never come between lovers…I just wish to join your bed for tonight for a night of pleasure…if you would consider it. He's not making me do this. He is my friend and he just promised me that if I found someone I was attracted to, he'd offer for me to sleep with them while they feed from me. I asked him to and so he did. I like to be bitten and drank from while I have sex which is what makes me such an excellent Feed. And, for the record, you will have sex with me for most of the sex, not me with you…I'm strictly a bottom but you seem like excellent tops. And I am most obedient if given the right master and incentive. Just saying…" He blushed at his words, even his ear burned red and he looked down. "We don't have slaves anymore, and I'm not. I just choose to serve my king and now I choose to offer myself to you. Not for a mate but for a night of pleasure if you'll allow it. The feed really is fuller with sex, you see."

"In that case, you are most welcome to stay with us until tomorrow, both at the feast, where we insist you sit with us, and later in our bed. A threesome might be nice, we haven't ever had one before, so why not?" Caleb said and hugged the shy man. "So handsome, too…don't be so shy, you have a lot to offer, Michael. Don't be ashamed of it."

"I'm not ashamed. I just quiet by nature and I get nervous around strangers and groups of people." Michael protested. "Alone with someone I know well, I'm very confident but when I get around strangers and groups, I tend to clam up and hide behind tasks to disguise my discomfort. Bobby has tried to have me work on being more confident, and I'm trying, but I'm not that kind of person." He said then blushed at their looks. "I like quiet things, peaceful moments…I'm not much for parties. I can't even dance."

"That's okay then, there's nothing wrong with being sensible or shy." Caleb reassured him and took his hand now. "Lead us to our room, Pet, and we'll play with you later….I would like to test that obedience you promised before." He winked at the man and whispered to him softly so only he could hear it. "We can play the Master if you want, we do that sometimes with each other…it makes the sex funner sometimes. Not always though, a Submissive gets bored and we get bored if it stays that way all the time. Role play can be fun if done right and only for pleasure, never pain. We don't do pain." He chuckled though. "We will however drive you crazy with hours of pleasure long before we allow you to have even one orgasm though…you sure you still want to play with us? We'd do it straight, too. If you'd prefer it."

"I'm all for the 'drive me crazy' and 'Master' thing…" Michael whispered back, blushing worse if that was possible. Bobby thought and chuckled as his old friend's look. He desired the pair and Bobby was willing to work out a possible match for them, if only for a night. Michael had been lonely for far too long; he deserved some fun and someone to pamper him like these two would.

"Good, so are we." Jim whispered back with a grin. "Come on, you sexy thing…we're hungry and need sustenance." They then headed out of the hall toward their rooms with Michael happily leading the way, dozens of naughty ideas dancing in his head already now that he had a playmate or two willing to play with him.

He was aware he wasn't that attractive, or tall, or muscled. He wasn't the most powerful or outspoken either. Give him a corner to sit in to watch everyone do stuff and he's your guy; not the aggressive and or brash type at all. He was quiet and sincere, and craved love, not just a simple sexual encounter but did have them to meet some needs at times. He wasn't good with words and often said things wrong if he rushed into it. In short, he wasn't like his new lovers in any way.

They exuded confidence and grace, and he…well, he was shy and nervous, and more than a little clumsy most of the time. Most of the others he was sold with before laughed at him, picked on him, and often bullied him for being that way. He'd been made fun of most of his life…at least until he'd met the happy twelve year old that had given him half his lunch and ended up dragging him around with him shopping one day. And from that day forward, he'd been at Bobby's side, and had never felt more accepted for who he was because of the happy boy's attentions.

They'd quickly become best friends, and Bobby had personally seen to it that he was one of the first freed slaves when Dean had freed them all. The master hadn't liked it much but a sword to his throat had quickly changed his tune. Michael had been freed and had been offered the job of serving Bobby as his personal servant, with pay this time, of course. A job he'd taken immediately and found every day after that happier than the last. Bobby was a great guy who cared for everyone, even at twelve when a hungry slave had asked him for his apple from his lunch; when his master hadn't been looking of course. If he'd been seen, he'd have been whipped bloody for even talking to the Royal Prince; something forbidden by the others.

Instead Bobby had met him every day, asked his master if he could come play with him at the castle; something the man had preened at and immediately agreed to. He'd been free during those times, happy, at least until he had to return to his master. Bobby and he had hated parting that way, and it had been hard to know that he'd just be going back to feed and be fucked hard for hours by the same man that had so generously _allowed _him to go play with his friend, the Prince. But it had been worth it. Bobby had taken to him right away and, as soon as the slave decree was finalized in the village, Bobby had marched a platoon of knights behind him right up to their door to retrieve him from his master as he went to feed and fuck him again for that night.

He'd never been more relieved to see a knight in all his life right then.

And now he was ecstatic that these two gorgeous men had decided he was worth their time to get to know as well, just as Bobby had. And he would forever be grateful to them for that.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The feast proved funner than he usually found it that night. Not only was he forced to not serve them by getting their food on plates for them, he didn't even get his own! They instead personally fed him from their plates, him not being allowed to touch a single utensil; they just fed it to him as he pointed to what he liked most and smiled at him between bites and kisses that left him breathless. His body and mind tingling from every little kiss and touch, and bit of loving attention they lavished on him.

Then afterward they led him to their bed, ordered him to undress then to undress them, and they pushed him onto it. And instead of spanking him, they caressed every inch of his body before following touches with kisses; each man getting their turn and loving his skin long before they took him. He moaned often and begged for more but still they did not stop until they were ready to; which was when they put him backward on Caleb to straddle and ride him backward while Jim sucked him at the same time.

This was after telling him he did not have permission to cum until they did twice each…such wonderfully cruel men that they were, he sighed happily as he rode his lover while the other sent him reeling by letting him fuck his mouth. For hours they took him and, once they had came twice each, they squeezed his massive length and ordered the poor but happily used Submissive man to cum. Which he did with a scream of their names and multiple orgasms ripping him apart, something he had never felt before but did hope to feel again soon.

Hopefully from them.

Then they ordered him to take them in turns but he could cum as he pleased. Something he wasn't used to and had clearly told them he wouldn't do, yet found them wanting and needing him to. They talked him into it soon after that with kisses and touches again…so he eventually agreed to do it to please them. He fucked them slow and made love to them instead, caringly working their bodies until they too could take no more then felt them cum and pull him along with them. Kissing them from various positions as he made love to them from several inventive positions he'd always wanted to try.

And, as the sun started to come up, they washed up and lay down in the bed to sleep. Both of those sexy men cuddling him close like he was precious; something no other men had ever done for him before and it touched him that they cared to do so.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Marry us?" Caleb asked him several weeks later. He'd not left their bed for long after that night, and they often sought him out to ask him to join them again and again. Both of them finding that something in the quiet man called to them; that and he was so handsome it took their breath away. They didn't get how anyone couldn't see how wonderful a catch he was so they decided it was their job to show him that fact and it was working. He was more open now, smiling more and more confident. He was still shy but not as scared to approach others…thanks to their encouragement. Their loving smiles had went a long way to helping him open up more. To be more like them in some ways but also still himself, the man he hoped they were falling in love with because he was sure falling in love with them.

The question stunned him speechless. But he still managed an enthusiastic nod as his throat closed up on him and he teared up. He hugged them tight and cried. They looked confused but held him anyway.

"I never…I never thought anyone could love me." He admitted. "Sorry, got overwhelmed there for a minute…yes, yes, I'll marry you…but you're already married…" He pointed out sadly.

"Where we come from, we get two mates…a Third that comes later in the mating. We come from a farther land than this…one without a king to watch over it. In our land, we get two mates and most pairings are threesome ones." Jim explained. "It is our tradition to find our third mate later, like we found you."

"So I'm a secondary mate?" Michael asked confused.

"No, we are all equal, no matter what order we married each other in. So you will be just as much a mate to me as he is and just as much a mate to him as I am…you understand?" Jim said.

"I do." Michael said grinning, unable to stop. "Can we tell the King now? I'd like to marry soon as possible…wear your ring if you like…" He got quiet then and looked troubled. "Are you sure you want me? You are these respected and powerful knights. You are beautiful and sexy, and strong, and I'm this little guy who trips over his own feet at times and not that handsome at all…you deserve someone more like yourselves." He said softly, afraid they'd leave him eventually for not being more like them.

Not daring to hope they meant it and wouldn't come to their senses later and see that they'd got gypped by getting some damaged ex-slave that was too skinny to even hold a stick properly…

Let alone carry and wield a sword like they could.

"No, we deserve someone special…like you." Jim insisted. Using a hand to force his face up to look at theirs again. "We just want you…just the way you are…and how dare you say that stuff about yourself. You know we don't see you that way at all…and anyone that did before is clearly an idiot! And not worth upsetting your gorgeous head about…you are It for us and that's final. So marry us." Jim stated and covered his mouth with a finger. "Just nod, since you've proven you can't be trusted not to put yourself down as soon as you open your mouth all of a sudden. You know we've shown you that you are so much better than that."

He nodded and smiled, sneaking a tongue to lick that finger and then suck it into his mouth provocatively when he opened it. A moan slipped out as his eyes met theirs, daring them to carry him off to their bed and take him again without having to say a word. That and they glowed with his love for them, too.

"Bastard…" Jim smiled and groaned, right before tossing him over his shoulder and keeping his finger in his mouth by sheer talent alone. He refused to give up the digit and they knew that, too. Keeping a hard suction on it the whole way and licking others, he soon found the same fingers inside him and he cried out in pleasure. "Gonna pay for that, Pet." He teased before kissing those pretty lips of his. "I love you, Michael." He made sure to say before easing into the man.

"I love you, too…have since I laid eyes on you actually. Fell more that first night we made love." Michael admitted. Then let out a drawn out moan as Jim bottomed out inside him and moved carefully until he was ready. Then Caleb got on him and straddled his lap, easing himself onto Michael's leaking member and bottomed out on him as well. One hand from each of them stroked Caleb as they moved more, taking their time and making it last for hours and cumming together and switching places often until they all had rode each other and filled the other up at the same time. Their mating bond kicked in as well, sending them reeling under its powerful spell; blood in their mouth as they fed from each other again and again as well while making love. Then they all winced as a mark burned on their neck, a small swirly thing…"What is that burning?" He said fingering it. "We mated. " Michael said amazed as he collapsed on top of Jim. "Never knew it felt so good."

"It's a Mating mark that marks us when our mating is completed…it's different for our kind of vampires…our people. It's a three part mating, I felt it with Jim and he with me when we mated, then the second part kicks with you and us, doing each other completely as we just did, and the third comes when one of us is with child. Then we get the marks magically, it shows we're fully mated. It happens to all of our kind." Caleb said smiling, tapping his stomach and Jim's. "We're not regular vampires, we're Dhampyres, we can bear children. And you just impregnated us, you wonderful bastard you." He leaned in for a kiss and smiled. "Congratulations, baby, you're going to be a Dad; two times over."

Then Michael did the most impressive thing he'd ever done. He eyed his mate's bumps and passed out, fainting between them and they had to admire his grace at falling so gently to the bed.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Father, you're a father…" Bobby said excitedly hugging them all in turns and caressed their bumps, already getting bigger. "But you're men!"

"No, we're…both. We choose to prefer men but we have girl parts. Some choose to be women, and they usually get the other parts, not all but most. Those with men builds often find it easier to be male, like we do." Caleb said. "We're one kind of Dhampyre, there are many kinds really. Some have one sex, and are vampiric like you. Some are both and not very vampiric at all, they pass for human. Others…well, it varies. Our family tends to get both parts, the ability and drive to bear children, and we choose our sex ourselves; not by what we're born with."

"So tell me about the three part mating you did…" Bobby said motioning for them to join him at a small table and food came in, fruits and juices, and milk. "For you two, I know babies need this kind of thing. Dig in."

"It's simple really. You find your first mate, that's one. A power ties you together, then you find your Third, again it further binds you. Then you mate and get pregnant right then, that completes the mating and ties both of you to not only the Third you mated to but also the children at a soul level; along with giving you a Mating mark like we got. We will always be able to see them and find them, no matter where they may be. It also gives us all a psychic connection to each other. Us to the kids and the kids to each other and us. It's how our kind works, the other forms of Dhampyrism work a bit differently but there's always some kind of psychic link they get with their mates or their kids, more often than not." Jim explained.

"So getting pregnant is required for the mating?" Sam asked and shook his head. That was some mating ritual, damn! You mate and instant family…he could see how it worked and appreciated it. "So this is normal for your…bloodline?"

"No, our family's version of it. The Dhampyrism is all one bloodline, it just branches off and works different in each branch, that's all. Our neighbors had fangs and looked human…so you see now?" Caleb explained further.

"We have a Dhampyre child here, she was just adopted by our cook…so you won't be the only ones." Dean pointed out proudly.

"What kind is hers?" Caleb asked. Excited to see one his kind already.

"Fangs, powers, looks human…do you have powers?" Dean asked curiously.

"No, our pregnancy and the psychic connection is more powerful in our kind, so that's our power I guess but it's only with our immediate family. It won't work on anyone else. We are stronger and more agile, faster than most of the other branches, too. We just don't get supernatural powers like some of the others get." Jim said with a shrug.

"What powers do they get?" Sam asked, Souri walked in with Rufus with their babies now and immediately the men's eyes shot up to the babies isn't their arms. "What's wrong, Souri?" He asked worried. She seemed upset…

"They won't stop crying!" she said and sighed. "We've tried everything."

"They sensed us, wanted to find us. All Dhampyres can sense each other; that's just what being from the same bloodline does to us. We are a social type so we like to be around each other. They probably felt us here, sorry." Jim said and got up, Caleb followed, tugging Michael up with them. Bobby and them followed as well anyway; curious to see how this played out. One touch from the pair hushed them, and they seemed to smile at the men. Tiny fangs peeking from their mouths but the boy's were better hidden and slid up, whereas the girl's stayed down. "Hi, little ones, you must be Manuel's babies…you sure are cute."

"Manuel?" Souri asked worried. "Any family coming to claim them?"

"No, Manuel was from the colder Northlands, we know of no relatives. They never spoke of them anyway. He and Rosa were a good couple, she was pregnant when last I saw them." Caleb said and kissed her forehead. "They would not leave them alone this way…so they must be dead." He looked sad and cried at that. "They were our friends, sorry." He brushed tears away and sighed. "We were on training runs when…they must have died while we….we were gone." He got out and cried again. "Dead, they were just there offering us a feast when we got back and joking with us…they can't be dead."

"They died in a fire last week, sorry." Dean said and sighed. "It was a candle that caught a curtain when they weren't paying attention. They were making love and the curtain caught fire, that's what the guards said. The babies were apart from their room and when they were screaming, others came running to try to save them. But the flames had engulfed their room and was almost to the nursery. They barely got the babies out in time."

"Were they…is there a pyre for them or something we could attend?" Jim pleaded.

"No, they were ash by the time they were found. But they set up urns for them. We have them in their nursery, so they can watch over them so to speak." Souri said and nodded. "They were good people, they just got careless. We all do at one time or another."

"Yeah, they were." Jim said softly, tears in his voice as he turned into Michael's arms to cry and Caleb joined him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they calmed down, they all sat together to talk further, the men held the babies and showered them with love. "So tell us…was there a Third for Manuel and Rosa?" Bobby asked.

"No, their branch didn't require one to complete the mating. They just had a two part one." Jim said and smiled as the girl tugged playfully at his long braid and he laid it closer to her so she could, then saw the boy doing the same with Caleb's.

"What powers did Manuel 's branch have?" Souri asked. She'd been reading up on it and found it confusing. There were too many branches to tell them apart enough to know what powers to maybe expect from the girl child.

"He could make fire with his hands, that passed to Dante I expect, I see the Pheonix mark. He could control shadows and hellhounds, he had several before but they're probably back in hell now…he accidentally summoned them one day and they refused to leave him. Rosa was telekinetic and telepathic, so they might get both those gifts. The truth is theirs was a mixed pairing of two branches, so it could go different and create its own branch now. Rosa came from branch like ours, three mates and pregnancy, no powers beyond the enhanced strength, speed and agility. Manuel came from two step mating branch with greater supernatural gifts and less enhanced speed, strength, and agility. So there's no telling what she'll have but it will be a two or three step mating. She may have supernatural gifts combined with our kind, and she will be able to heal faster than we can…that mark guarantees it. Neither parent had it and only the most gifted of us get it. We haven't had one with that mark in over two hundred years." He admitted. "She is most…unique among our kind, and now yours. More godlike really than most of us. Not vampire but not human either, but both at the same time. So powerful, so dangerous."

"Can you help us train her and him if we assign them to you later? One of their own kind would help best…" Souri asked. "We choose their mentors at birth to give them to train with later, would you do it for us? You knew them best and know how your kind respond best to what kind of training? They both will be knights, her, too."

"We'd love to." Jim said and smiled.

"Bobby was a normal vamp, like the others. So he mated to your mother…did she have Third?" Dean asked finally.

"Yes, he killed himself soon after she died. He birthed us and with her and when she passed he found he couldn't live without her. He took nightshade, right off the vine. It killed him instantly, we were devastated." Caleb said tears shimmering again. "Bobby was our other father but he left years ago to serve Marco; he didn't want to leave us but he was the best warrior we had and Marco forced him to come with him. He would have killed us, his family, if he hadn't went. We never blamed him for it, we really didn't. He tried to contact us years ago after he died but Mom insisted we stay where we were, and we were still in Knight training…so we didn't come to him. I wish we had; we'd have had more time with him. How did he die?" He asked.

"He caught a vampire virus and it weakened him, he passed in his sleep. We gave him a pyre, his ashes are stored in the Knight's Gallery; you can see them there. So what about brothers and sisters?" Dean asked.

"We have three sisters, all married and in other kingdoms. They mated to their mates here and moved there once they were called into action by their perspective kings of sorts. They are lesser kingdoms that are adjoined to yours so that would make them lesser kings to you, but still kings, you are still considered the High King to them as far as we last heard from our sisters…they speak highly of you. They said you were a good king, like Dean was. But not Marco, they despised him." Jim said smiling. "We would like to arrange a wedding still though but give them time to arrive to attend it. We…we haven't sent notice to them about it yet, we wanted to ask you first."

"Anytime is fine with me." Bobby said. "I'll marry you whenever you choose. Um, is there a difference in your pregnancy times or are they the same as ours?"

"They will be shorter, one month to two, depending on how many babies we're pregnant with. One takes two month and the more babies you are will the less time you get." Jim said. "Our bodies grow faster so our babies will, too."

"We'll keep that in mind and get you doctors lined up soon then." Bobby said and got to thinking. "You need baby stuff…"

"Yes, but we have our old stuff, we could have it shipped here…it's just in storage for now, it wasn't needed and we wanted it available for when we finished mating and got with children." Jim said smiling. "We have plenty of clothes but would like to shop with Michael for more, we know he'd like that. You okay now, baby?" they smoothed hands down his arms and back as they awaited his answer anxiously.

"Yeah, I just…it shocked me, that's all." Michael said. "I'm going to love them like crazy and take care of them and you now, don't you worry about that. I'm new to this father thing but I want them…I really do. And that you gave me this gift just proves you love me, so I'm going to do my best to prove worthy of it."

"You already are, you always were." Jim said hugging him close. "We love you, that's enough."

"Yes, I suppose it is, that and those babies, that will more than enough for me from now on." He said kissing and touching each of their bared tummies while whispering to them. "Gonna love you, guys…and anyone hurts you the way they hurt me and I'll kill them."

"Who hurt you and how?" Caleb growled furiously at his words. They sighed and Bobby nodded.

"My…my former master…I was a slave and he bought me, made me his Feed…you know that sex goes with it so…I was forced to feed him…that way." Michael said looking down in shame but being forced to look up into loving eyes. "I'm damaged…how can you love me? Surely this proves how unworthy I am?"

"Not unworthy of a thing! Just pissed you got hurt." Jim said then asked. "How old were you? Who sold you? When did he start…doing that with you?" He sounded shocked but soothed his lover anyway. "Tell us, we won't see you as less than the perfect man you are to us already…we need to know."

"I was six when he bought me, my folks they sold me…said I was pretty and would fetch a good price…they were slavers that worked for Marco, you see. He started the feedings as soon as he bought me but didn't fuck me until I was twelve, like Bobby was. We'd been feeding that way for a couple months before I met Bobby and up until he saved me and freed me from the bastard. I was his slave so I had no right and no defense against anything he wanted to do." Michael said softly and cried. "I hated every moment of it…but not with you! With you it was different somehow, so good…no one made me feel half as good as you did, every touch and bite felt more wonderful than anything I'd ever known and I wanted it to never stop. Never wanted you to stop."

"Then you're right, it will never happen to them or you ever again…no one hurt you or the babies that way. We'll all kill them if someone tries." Caleb growled. "His master, is he dead? Because if he is, I want him arrested for this!"

"No. I merely freed him." Bobby said then growled. "I can't punish him for this. In the eyes of the law before Dad took over, he violated no rules. But that's not even relevant now that he fled to the south. Last I heard he took off after Michael was freed and ended up in the desert. He's dead by now anyway, no one survives that place."

"Let's hope it killed him then…or we'll do it for him if he ever comes back for you." Caleb promised. "Nothing against you, Sire, but we'll kill him if he comes near Michael again. And nothing you could say will stop us." He relaxed at Bobby's nod and sighed. "We won't lose him."

"You won't, I will see he'd protected until we can confirm if he's dead or now." Bobby said. "I'll send some guards with you whenever you leave the castle, Michael; just to be sure."

"Thanks, that will make me feel better." Michael admitted. The babies cooed at their mother now and she smiled in relief. "They really are adorable…I wonder if ours will be, too…"

"Given who their Daddy is, they will be beyond adorable." Jim whispered to Michael now and kissed him silent. "You are beautiful, baby. So they will be, too."

Michael blushed at their attentions and smiled, despite his sudden shyness, and said. "So are you two…" And meant every word.

Xxxxxxxxxx

(Prologue)

Michael fingered the tunic and sighed. "This I get and like…this robe however I refuse to wear." He sat it aside and groaned as Cas picked it up again. "No…"

"It's only for the ceremony and the party we're giving you guys…then you go to your chambers and consummate, that's why we gave you the tunic; Dean loved me in it so I figured your mates would, too." Sam said going into the room to adjust the latch on it for him. "There that will hold better." He ran the brush through Michael's hair to make it look better then. "You should see your men, they look so nervous and sexy out there…almost as hot as my men." He teased and Michael gave him an eyeroll, which got them laughing soon after.

"So how do I look?" Michael asked and straightened so they could survey the outfit better.

"Gorgeous, you look good in white." Sam admitted. Then offered an arm as Cas opened the door for them. "Ready?" He asked. Michael looped his hand onto Sam's arm and nodded. "Then here goes…" He said and the music played loudly through the doorway. Soft wedding music. He thought. Beautiful, too. Like the friends he had now.

And then they emerged from the room to face the wedding they'd been planning for over a week now for them.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**Next Chapter:** (There will be one more, now that I properly finished this one, sorry I posted the wrong draft before…I had a bad month, sorry.) Anyway, kids get born, grow up, weddings and matings happen, and everyone finds their happily-ever-afters; just the way I think they deserve to…don't you?


End file.
